Passado e Futuro: Opostos que se entrelaçam
by Tsuki Lieurance Eriun
Summary: Quando a keyblade passa aos filhos dos antigos usuários, conseguirão eles salvar os mundos do domínio das trevas?
1. Prefácio

_Nota da Autora_: Well, estou eu aqui, publicando minha segunda fic. Só alguns avisos: Se eu cometer algum erro sobre a história original, me desculpem, é que eu só zerei o II; Roxas e Namine não voltaram a Sora e Kairi; e Axel e Larxene não morreram. Já cientes disso, apreciem a leitura =)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Prefácio_

_5 anos depois do fim de KH II _

Em algum lugar deserto e sombrio, Kairi, escondida em um sobretudo preto, carregando um bebê dentro de uma cesta, corre desesperadamente em direção à luz de uma cidade vista ao longe. Nesse momento, o chão ao redor dela se transforma em sombras, da qual saem pequenos seres negros de olhos amarelos. Quando ela já estava pensando que não conseguiria chegar à cidade, eis que aparece um rapaz de cabelos castanhos, empunhando uma espada com um formato de chave começa a lutar com eles.  
-Sora, o que você faz aqui? - sibilou a ruiva  
-O que importa, Kairi? - rebateu ele - Vai...  
-Você sabe que não está tão forte quanto antes! - reclamou ela  
-Sai logo daqui e salva a nossa filha! - Sora diz quase em tom de ordem  
Kairi, embora preocupada, o obedece e sai correndo. Logo chega à cidade, anda um pouco para ver se nenhum heartless a seguiu e bate em uma porta e deixa o cesto lá.  
-Adeus, filha. - diz Kairi, não segurando uma lágrima que escorreu por seu rosto – Talvez, um dia, nos encontremos...  
Sai rapidamente atrás de Sora, não sem se sentir um pouco angustiada.

_15 anos depois... _

**Fim do prefácio **

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Nota da Autora:**_ Nossa, porque será que meus prefácios são sempre trágicos(qm viu a do Naruto sabe disso)? E já peço desculpas pelo fato do prefácio nem ser tão bem escrito, mas foi o que minha cabeça conseguiu escrever. E não se esqueçam, reviews me fazem dormir bem ^^


	2. Capítulo I: Conhecer

Capítulo I - **Conhecer **

Juno penteava seus longos cabelos ruivo-acastanhados. Como de costume, prendeu-os num rabo-de-cavalo pela sua fita azul e se debruçou na janela de seu quarto. Saiu assim que seu olhar recaiu nos garotos brincando na rua, lembrando-se de todas as vezes que eles implicaram com ela. A culpa era dela se era adotada? Agradecia por finalmente sair daquela cidade. Deitou-se em sua cama, achando que seria um sono tranquilo por amanhã já estar indo para Twilight town, uma cidade vizinha, que soava familiar. Achando.  
Mal dormiu, se viu em um lugar em que não havia nada, com exceção da plataforma redonda em que estava pisando e que tinha o desenho de um garoto de cabelo castanhos, olhos azuis, roupa predominantemente preta; e uma garota muito parecida com ela, a não ser pelo cabelo um pouco mais ruivo e pelo vestido rosa – Juno usava uma blusa rosa com capuz preto, uma calça azul com uma corrente que tinha no final a forma de uma coroa, e botas pretas que iam até quase o joelho. Enquanto ainda estava observando, ela começou a ouvir algo em sua cabeça: 

_Don't ever forget: wherever you go, I'm always with you _

_Kingdom Hearts is light! _

_keyblade... _

Antes que Juno pudesse perguntar quem tinha falado, uma porta abriu-se na sua frente. Ela foi correndo até lá, e quando abriu, tinha um caminho que levava a outra plataforma, mas nessa havia um desenho diferente, do mesmo garoto que havia visto antes, mas agora com uma espada com formato de uma chave, e outro garoto loiro, usando um casaco branco por cima da camisa preta e uma calça cinza, e segurando a mesma espada que o outro estava segurando. E ambos cercados por seres negros de olhos amarelos. Nesse momento, começam a aparecer uns cinco desses mesmos seres.  
No mesmo instante, aparece na mão de Juno uma espada que remete também à forma de chave, mas era diferente: Era toda prata, com exceção da ponta, na qual se encontra uma estrela azul e amarela e sua keychain tem uma estrela.

Juno fica surpresa, mas não o bastante para não atacar. De relance, ela vê outra pessoa no mesmo lugar, lutando com algo que parecia a sua espada, só que era negra. Mas não dava muito pra prestar atenção.  
Quando parecia que iam perder, uma luz brilhou no local e Juno acordou na hora.

Ainda demorou um pouco para Juno perceber que estava de volta no seu quarto. Depois de alguns minutos é que sua respiração voltou ao normal. Olhou em volta, para ter certeza de que nenhum daqueles seres negros estavam lá.  
_Bobagem. - _pensou ela_ - Sonhos são apenas isso. Por mais estranhos e reais que sejam._

Levantou-se da cama e pegou a sua mochila, se despedindo mentalmente do quarto enquanto caminhava até a sala. Encontrou sua mãe acabando de arrumar a mala.  
-Bom dia, Juno. - disse sua mãe - Dormiu bem?  
As imagens daquele sonho continuavam na sua mente. Mesmo assim, afirmou com a cabeça. Mas o seu olhar a entregava.  
-Tem certeza? Você está me parecendo um pouco difere...  
-Deve ser a mudança.- interrompeu Juno - Então, já estamos indo?  
-Está com fome? A viagem é curta, mas se quiser fazer um lanche.  
O que Juno mais queria era sair logo daquela cidade. Deixar tudo aquilo para trás. E ainda por cima aquele sonho tinha tirado a sua fome.  
-Não, eu estou bem. - falou Juno, por fim - Vamos?  
Quando saíram, havia três garotos, mais ou menos da mesma idade de Juno, conversando na rua. Assim que a viram, o primeiro gritou:  
-E, olha só se não é a adotada.  
-E de mala na mão - acrescentou o segundo.  
-O que houve? - falou o terceiro - Já não te querem mais nessa casa também?  
Os três começaram a rir assim que ele acabou de dizer isso. Juno ainda pensou em brigar com eles, mas não. Já tinha decidido. Deixaria aquilo tudo pra trás. Ia para um lugar novo, uma vizinhança nova, uma vida nova. Ela só não sabia o quão nova seria. 

_Enquanto isso, em Twilight town... _  
Lukas acorda também assustado. Seus olhos azuis refletiam tanto susto quanto surpresa. Seu pai, que estava passando na hora, fica preocupado.  
- O que houve filho?  
-Sei lá... - diz Lukas, com a mente ainda um pouco embaralhada - Um sonho estranho...  
Ele passou a mão sobre a cabeça de Lukas. Tentou não desmanchar o penteado que aqueles fios loiro-claros formavam. As lembranças não eram as melhores de quando ele começou a ter sonhos estranhos. Quando Lukas ia falar, uma voz chama os dois.  
- Roxas, Lukas, venham agora pro café-da-manhã.  
- Já vamos, Namine. - Voltando a olhar pro filho, com um ar meio preocupado - O que mesmo você estava me dizendo?  
- Deixa pra lá. – Lukas diz isso já levantando- Avisa pra mamãe que eu vou só tomar um banho e já desço.

Lukas sai do quarto. Roxas ainda fica um pouco lá pensando.  
_Será que... - _Roxas pensou_ - Não, os mundos estão limpos de heartless e nobodies há tanto tempo... _  
Lukas vai para debaixo do chuveiro ainda pensando em seu sonho. Era real demais para ser só um sonho. E o que era aquela chave negra que aparecera em sua mão? Foi vestir-se ainda um pouco confuso, mas decidiu tirar a ideia da cabeça. Um sonho é só isso. Um sonho. Colocou sua camiseta preta, seu casaco branco sem mangas, sua bermuda cinza e por fim seu tênis azul-claro. 

_Na cozinha... _  
-Finalmente, - esbravejou Namine - sente-se aí e vai comer.  
Lukas já tinha pegado uma maçã e estava saindo.  
- Aonde você pensa que vai? - indagou Namine  
- To indo ver meus amigos, por quê? - rebateu Lukas  
- Se esqueceu que os novos vizinhos chegam hoje? - respondeu Namine  
- Ah, é... - suspirou Lukas

_Voltando pra Juno... _

**Fim do capítulo I **


	3. Capítulo II: Amigos

Capítulo II - **Amigos **

Juno olhava pela janela para sua nova cidade. O lugar era realmente bonito, iluminado com a luz fraca do crepúsculo. Mesmo assim, sua cabeça estava muito longe. Em sua mente, uma só palavra era repetida: keyblade. O que isso significaria? E por que algo a dizia que estava bem perto da resposta? O trem parou enquanto ela ainda pensava nisso. Tinham chegado a Sunset Station. Talvez o melhor a fazer era esquecer aquilo tudo e seguir em frente.

Deixou sua mãe ir à frente, só para conhecer melhor o lugar. Andava devagar, nem percebendo o shadow que a seguiu desde que pisara na cidade e que logo sumira. Quando chegou à rua de sua nova casa, encontrou sua mãe conversando com Roxas e Namine, seus novos vizinhos. Assim que viram ela, se entreolharam. Era o rosto de Kairi. Ainda pensaram em falar algo, mas decidiram ficar calados.

Nesse momento, Lukas sai de casa. Ele olhou para Juno e instantaneamente se lembrou do sonho. Então era ela que ele tinha visto! Assim que foram apresentados, Namine disse:  
-Já que estava indo ver seus amigos, por que não a leva também?  
-Claro – respondeu ele, virando-se para Juno – Vamos?  
Juno consentiu com a cabeça. Seguem até Sunset Station sem dizer uma palavra. Enquanto esperavam o trem, Lukas decidiu quebrar o gelo.  
-Era você que estava naquele sonho doido, não era?  
-Eu já estava começando a achar que era só um sonho, mas... – disse Juno, dando uma leve pausa antes de prosseguir - se você também teve talvez isso queira dizer algo...  
-Mas o quê? – indagou Lukas – Já viu, em qualquer lugar, algo daquele sonho?  
-Não... - respondeu Juno

Ambos ficam quietos por alguns instantes até o loiro dizer:  
-Quer saber? Talvez seja melhor a gente esquecer isso. Até porque o trem já chegou.  
-E onde seus amigos moram? - perguntou Juno  
-Na outra parte da cidade. Então, vai vir?  
Juno sorriu, assentindo. Parecia que agora teria os amigos que sempre quis. Era isso que importava.

Mas ainda escutava aquela palavra ao longe... Keyblade...

Ambos entram no trem e Lukas fala um pouco de Twilight town. Logo chegam a Central Station. Depois vão andando até Usual Spot, onde Nick e Brendah estavam sentados conversando.

Nick, de olhos verdes e cabelo cor de grafite logo abaixo da altura dos ombros, usava uma camisa de um laranja bem claro, contrastando com o casaco, de um laranja mais forte, uma bermuda num tom de azul quase preto e tênis preto e branco. Já Brendah tinha cabelos vermelhos que iam até a cintura, com uma franja que ficava um pouco acima de seus olhos verde-azulados. Usava um casaco preto, bermuda branca com detalhes vermelhos e botas pretas.  
-Bom dia, pessoal – disse Lukas – Quero que vocês conheçam minha nova vizinha, Juno. Juno, estes são Nick e Brendah.  
Brendah logo se levantou e foi falar com Juno. Nick continuou no mesmo lugar. Não tinha ideia como falar com aquela garota tão linda. E que parecia ser tão legal. Só se levantou quando o chamaram. Os quatro logo saíram pela cidade. Quando notaram, já era de noite.  
-Já tá tarde. – Disse Nick - Vou pra casa antes que meus pais comecem a me chamar.  
-Eu também já vou. – Brendah fala.  
-Então, - indaga Juno - até amanhã?  
-Claro. – responde Nick - Tchau, galera.  
Os três se despedem e cada um vai à direção de sua casa. 

_Pouco tempo depois, na casa do Nick... _

Nick passava em frente ao quarto dos pais, quando viu que o pai estava no telefone, parou pra ouvir o que era.  
-Alô? Quem é?... Sora? Eu tava mesmo precisando fal... Peraí, me escuta, Sora! Eu tenho sentido que a força da escuridão está rondando Twilight town. Você devia vir aqui... Como assim, sumiu a Keyblade?... A Way to the Dawn também sumiu! Temos um grande problema...  
_Way to the Dawn? - _pensou Nick_ - Keyblade? O que será isso? E quem será Sora? _  
Enquanto Riku estava desligando o telefone, Nick se afastou bem devagar pra não ser visto, mas quando virou, bateu de cara com a sua mãe.  
-O que estava fazendo aí, mocinho?  
-É..., - Nick engoliu em seco enquanto tentava achar uma desculpa razoável - nada não, tava só passando por aqui e...  
Antes que ele pudesse terminar sua desculpa esfarrapada, sua mãe o puxou para o quarto. Vendo os dois entrando, Riku perguntou:

-O que houve Ollete? Por que tá puxando o Nick assim?

-Porque ele estava aqui te espionando. - disse Ollette.  
-É o que? – indaga Riku.  
-Não é nada disso, pai. – responde Nick - Eu só tava passando por aqui e a mamãe achou que eu tava aqui te espionando.  
-Ah, Ollete, deixa o garoto. – fala Riku, se virando para Nick - Vai pro seu quarto, vai.  
-Já fui.  
Quando Nick sai, Riku senta na cama com uma cara nitidamente preocupada. Percebendo isso, Ollete senta ao seu lado e pergunta:  
-O que houve, Riku? - indagou Ollette - Você tem que estar com a mente muito distraída pra cair numa desculpa dessas.  
-Problemas. - desabafou Riku - Dos grandes...  
Enquanto Riku fala pra Ollete o que estava acontecendo, Nick já chegou ao seu quarto e se jogou na cama.  
_O que tudo aquilo que meu pai disse significa?... _- pensou ele  
Tentava esquecer sobre aquela conversa, mas parecia que sua mente sempre voltava para o mesmo lugar. Keyblade... Way to the Dawn... Tinha certeza que já tinha ouvido algo sobre aquilo, mas não se lembrava aonde. Por fim, acabou dormindo.

Mal adormeceu, se viu numa plataforma na qual havia um desenho do Riku com a Way to the Dawn em frente a Sora com a Keyblade.

Nick olha em volta, ainda não entendendo muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Lembrava-se de pedaços de sonhos parecidos, mas não tão lúcidos. Mesmo assim, seguiu em frente quando uma porta se abriu logo a sua frente. Do outro lado, havia um caminho levando a outra plataforma. Assim que chegou, ficou olhando para baixo, analisando o desenho, e nem notou que Juno e Lukas também estavam lá.  
-Nick? - exclamaram ambos, em uníssono.  
-O que vocês tão fazendo aqui? - indagou Nick.  
Ele caminhou até onde eles estavam. Não demorou muito para que Shadows aparecessem, assim como Oathkeeper, Oblivion e Way to the Dawn nas mãos de Juno, Lukas e Nick, respectivamente. Começaram a lutar, mesmo assim apareciam mais e mais Shadows, assim como Dusks. Quando sumiram, tinha derrotado dezenas de heartless e nobodies. Acordaram pouco depois.  
Mesmo ainda estando um pouco confuso, Nick logo se levantou da cama e saiu de casa sem que seus pais percebessem. Já tinha tido sonhos parecidos, mas nunca tão reais como aquele. E nunca tinha visto qualquer um dos seus amigos.  
-Hey, aonde vai com tanta pressa? - indagou Brendah assim que o viu passar por Plaza Station.  
-Desculpa, Brendah, mas não dá pra te explicar agora. - disse o garoto, sem nem parar  
Assim que se virou para a entrada da estação, se viu cercado por nobodies. Nick não pode deixar de ficar surpreso. Enfrentá-los em sonho é uma coisa, agora, se estavam no mundo real, provavelmente era algo muito maior do que ele tinha pensado. Automaticamente sacou a Way to the Dawn. Brendah ainda tentou correr para pedir ajuda, mas logo foi cercada por cinco nobodies. Um deles tentou atacá-la, ao que Brendah conseguiu impedir com as duas adagas que surgiram em suas mãos, uma do elemento fogo e outra do elemento trovão. Mesmo ambos estando na batalha agora, ainda existiam muitos nobodies. Quando ainda faltava uma dezena deles, eles ouviram uma voz familiar.

-Thunder!  
Raios acabaram com metade dos nobodies que ainda estavam lá, e os outros foram destruídos por Lukas e Juno, que tinham acabado de chegar.  
-Uau, incrível! - exclamou Nick – Juno, como conseguiu fazer isso?  
-Pra falar a verdade, não sei – respondeu Juno, com um sorriso – Eu simplesmente falei o que veio na minha mente.  
-Alguém pode explicar o que está acontecendo? – indagou Brendah  
-Sinto muito, mas sabemos pouco menos que você – disse Lukas  
-Talvez eu possa responder.  
Os quatro se viraram automaticamente. Qual não foi a surpresa quando viram que Riku tinha falado isso.

-Por que eu estou achando que isso tudo tem a ver com o que você estava falando ontem? - comentou Nick  
-Então você estava realmente me espionando? – indagou Riku  
-Quase – respondeu Nick, sorrindo  
Riku percorreu o olhar rapidamente por todos que estavam ali, reparando nas armas de cada um. Nick, Way to the Dawn. Lukas, Oblivion. Brendah... Ela tinha aparecido 10 anos antes sem qualquer memória ou ligação com alguém da cidade. Agora tudo fazia sentido. Não pensou muito nisso e desviou o olhar para Juno. Nem precisou ver a Oathkeeper para descobrir quem ela era.  
_O Sora vai pirar quando souber que a filha dele tá aqui... - _pensou Riku  
-Mas, afinal, – disse Nick, interrompendo o pensamento de Riku – isso tem a ver com o que você estava falando ontem?  
-O que você está segurando na sua mão direita é uma keyblade. – respondeu Riku – Alias, a minha keyblade. Mas a questão é que vocês são os novos escolhidos para salvar os mundos do domínio das trevas.  
Riku então conta um breve resumo sobre o que são keyblades, heartless, nobodies, e fala um pouco sobre a história de Sora, mas sem mencionar que tanto ele quanto Roxas já lutaram no lado sombrio e inclusive contra ele. Assim que acaba de falar, Roxas chega ao local, sem que ninguém perceba.

Ele sorri ao notar as keyblades e estende a mão, fazendo a Oblivion desaparecer da mão de Lukas e aparecer na dele. Os cinco olham para o lado quando notam a ausência, que dura poucos segundos.  
-Parece que eu nem precisava ter ficado preocupado. – disse Roxas, enquanto se aproximava do grupo – E acho que o Riku já deve ter contato toda a história, certo?  
-Não que isso queira dizer que entendemos tudo – comentou Lukas  
-Pode deixar que eu explico mais, - rebateu Roxas – mas isso lá em casa, porque a Namine está realmente preocupada contigo. Juno e Brendah, estão convidadas se quiserem vir também.  
-Eu acho que a Juno vai querer ficar. – falou Riku  
-Como assim? – perguntou Juno  
-Sora. – respondeu Riku - O seu pai. Ele vai chegar à cidade daqui a poucas horas.

Juno sentiu como se um choque percorresse seu corpo. Ela tinha a sensação de que tudo aquilo tinha ligação com seu passado, mas não chegou a pensar em algo assim. Tinha ficado muito nervosa com a notícia. Mesmo assim, não demonstrou-o. Já tinha aprendido a disfarçar emoções.  
-Então, tá. – disse Roxas – Brendah, você vem?  
Brendah consentiu com a cabeça. Logo Roxas, Lukas e Brendah foram em direção a estação, enquanto Riku, Nick e Juno seguiram para a casa de Riku, que não ficava muito longe dali. Assim que a porta se abriu, Ollete fuzilou Nick com o olhar.  
-Nick! – reclamou ela – Onde você se meteu?  
-Pode ficar tranquila. – falou Riku – Ele só estava destruindo alguns nobodies com os amigos dele.  
Esse era o tipo de comentário que nunca a deixaria tranquila. Assim que Juno entrou, ela fechou a porta e acompanhou ambos com o olhar. Nobodies. Fazia tempo que não ouvia aquela palavra. Imaginar aqueles seres de novo na sua cidade era aterrorizante. Não mais que o fato de pensar no seu filho lutando com eles.  
-Riku, o que está acontecendo? – indagou ela  
-Acabamos de descobrir porque a Way to the Dawn não está mais comigo. – disse Riku  
-E como você fica nessa calma toda? – sibilou Ollete – Algo de maior deve estar acontecendo para nobodies estarem por aqui.  
Riku tinha consciência disso. Tentava manter a calma justamente para raciocinar melhor, e não pensar no pior. E ele também não gostava muito da ideia de ver Nick viajando de mundo em mundo, correndo perigos incontáveis.  
-Acalme-se, Ollete. – falou ele, ao fim de alguns segundos – Tudo está e vai continuar bem. A keyblade está em boas mãos.  
-E ela? – perguntou Ollete, olhando para Juno enquanto ela e Nick seguiam para o quarto dele – Quem é?  
-Tem certeza que não sabe? – respondeu Riku  
Ela olhou com um pouco mais de atenção. Logo deu um estalido na mente dela.  
-É a filha da Kairi?

Riku se limitou a assentir com a cabeça. Nick e Juno nem ouviram nada do que eles tinham falado, estavam sentados na cama do quarto de Nick. E as horas passaram rápido com eles jogando conversa fora. Só pararam quando ouviram Riku batendo na porta semi-aberta.  
-Só vim pra avisar que o Sora já está chegando à estação. – falou ele, olhando para Juno – Se despede do Nick que eu já to indo.  
Riku sai logo em seguida, indo falar com Ollete. Juno nem se mexe do lugar. O nervosismo tomou conta dela. Seus pensamentos eram desorganizados, intensos, rápidos. Só conseguiu sair do transe quando sentiu Nick segurar sua mão.  
-Eu sei que isso tudo é meio confuso e novo, - começou ele, um pouco sem jeito – mas eu queria que você soubesse... Que eu sempre vou estar do seu lado, ok?  
-Obrigada, Nick. – respondeu ela, sorrindo – É muito bom saber que eu tenho com quem contar.  
Ambos ficaram levemente corados quando perceberam que estavam de mãos dadas, e Juno logo se levantou, caminhando para fora do quarto. Nick a seguiu, acompanhando-a até a porta de entrada. Se despediu dela e de seu pai e voltou ao seu quarto, se jogando na cama. O dia tinha sido bem cheio.

**Fim do capítulo II**


	4. Capítulo III: Reencontro

Capítulo III - **Reencontro**

Riku e Juno seguiram para a estação calados. Ela ainda estava um pouco nervosa e confusa com tudo que tinha acontecido recentemente. Quando chegaram, notaram que Sora já estava lá. Ele só não percebeu a chegada dos dois porque estava de costas para a entrada. Riku falou para Juno esperar. Subiu rapidamente os degraus e colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Sora.

-Riku! – exclamou ele, cumprimentando o amigo – Faz tempo que a gente não se vê, não é?

-Faz tempo que nobodies não aparecem nessa cidade. – completou Riku

-Até que aqui não parece estar assim... – disse Sora

-Chegasse aqui de manhã. – rebateu Riku

-Aff... Não tem nenhuma boa notícia? – indagou Sora

-Pra falar a verdade, tenho. – respondeu Riku, deixando Sora com um olhar curioso – Juno, vem cá, por favor.

Juno logo ficou a poucos passos de ambos. Não foi preciso nenhuma palavra. Juno tentava não chorar, mas não conseguia. Era quase que automático. Tanto ela quanto Sora já tinham imaginado aquele momento milhares de vezes, mas nada se comparava ao que eles sentiam agora. Fora tão esperado e ao mesmo tempo surpreendente. Depois de alguns segundos, Sora abraçou-a, como se tivesse medo de perdê-la novamente. Juno encostou a cabeça no peito dele, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo. A mais pura emoção traduzida em sintoma físico.

Depois de algum tempo, ele soltou-a, e levantou o rosto dela, fazendo-a olhar nos olhos dele. Mesmo estando embaçado pelas lágrimas, o azul dos olhos de Juno só refletia uma coisa: Felicidade. E também se via em seu sorriso. Um sentimento tão simples, e também tão raro... E Sora sentia isso tão intensamente como ela. E eles nem precisavam falar. Só de finalmente olharem um para o outro já estavam felizes.

-Parece que as minhas preces para que você ficasse bem não foram em vão. – disse Sora, logo se virando para Riku – Como conseguiu achá-la?

-O mais correto seria dizer que ela me encontrou. – falou Riku – Ela chegou à cidade ontem.

-Destino. – completou Juno

-E então? – perguntou Riku – O que vai fazer agora?

-Bom, eu estava pensando em ir daqui para Disney Castle, - disse Sora – Mas agora eu só penso em um lugar...

-Destiny Islands, não é? – interrompeu Riku – Mas se eu fosse você levava ela para Disney Castle.

-E por quê? – indagou Sora

-Keyblade masters merecem um treinamento com King Mickey, não acha? – rebateu Riku

Sora não pode deixar de ficar surpreso com o que ele falou. Olhou para Juno, que automaticamente fez aparecer a Oathkeeper.

-E eu preocupado porque a keyblade não estava mais comigo... – comentou Sora, parando um momento para pensar – E a Way to the Dawn está com o Nick, certo?

Riku apenas assentiu com a cabeça. 'Fazer o quê?' era o que o olhar dele dizia. Sora sorriu, entendendo-o totalmente.

-Ok, me convenceram. – falou Sora – Por hoje, vou descansar de viagem, mas amanhã mesmo vamos para Disney Castle. Aliás, Roxas ainda mora por aqui, não é?

-Na casa vizinha à minha. – respondeu Juno

-Então, tá perfeito. – disse Sora, abrindo um sorriso.

Logo o trem para levá-los a Sunset Station chegou. Ambos se despediram de Riku e embarcaram. Pelo caminho, Juno foi falando sobre ela, à medida que Sora perguntava.

-Sabe, Juno... – começou Sora, quando estavam quase chegando – Acho que eu te devo desculpas...

-Pelo que? – indagou Juno

-Por ter te deixado. – desabafou Sora, com o olhar baixo – Você deve ter sofrido por causa disso, e...

-Está tudo bem, pai – interrompeu Juno – Não foi culpa sua. E eu sei que, se você tivesse outra opção, você não teria feito isso. E, também, é passado. O importante é o aqui e agora, não acha?

Juno abriu um sorriso que deixaria qualquer um mais alegre. Sora sorriu também. Ela tinha razão. Não importava o que tinha acontecido. Não iria mudar de qualquer jeito. O que importava era o presente. E o futuro, o que quer que ele fosse.

Logo eles chegaram a Sunset Station. Foram caminhando tranquilamente até a casa de Roxas. Sora bateu na porta, que rapidamente foi aberta por Namine.

-Sora. – disse ela, com um sorriso – Entre, por favor. – enquanto ele entrava, ela se virou para Juno, que continuava parada – E você também.

-Ah, desculpa, - respondeu Juno – mas eu tenho que voltar pra casa. Estou há um bom tempo fora...

-Então, - falou Sora - daqui a pouco eu apareço por lá, tá bom?

Juno assentiu com a cabeça e foi pra casa. Assim que Namine fechou a porta, Roxas apareceu na sala.

-E aí? O que te traz aqui? – perguntou o loiro, depois de se cumprimentarem

-Bem, acho que a Oblivion também não está mais com você, certo? – indagou Sora

-É pra isso que a gente cria os filhos... – respondeu Roxas – Pra eles crescerem e catarem nossas keyblades...

Sora e Namine não puderam deixar de rir quando ele disse isso. Roxas também sorriu e Sora continuou logo após uma pausa.

-Amanhã eu vou levar a Juno e o Nick para Disney Castle, e vim te perguntar se o Lukas pode ir também.

-Por mim, não tem problema. – falou Roxas – Namine?

-Aproveita e leva a Brendah também. – respondeu Namine

-Quem? – indagou Sora

-Duas palavras... – disse Namine

-Axel e Larxene. – completou Roxas

-Nossa... – comentou Sora, depois de alguns segundos – Ela não é um pouco... perigosa?

-Não, ela é uma boa garota. – respondeu Roxas – Até porque, ela não sabe nada sobre os pais dela.

-Como assim? – indagou Sora

-Faz uns 10 anos que Brendah apareceu por aqui, e ela não se lembra de exatamente nada sobre antes disso. – falou Namine

-A gente nunca tinha pensado muito sobre isso, - completou Roxas – até que hoje ela apareceu lutando contra os nobodies que surgiram na cidade.

-Uau... – comentou Sora – Realmente aconteceu bastante coisa em um dia só...

Um pouco depois de ele acabar de falar, Lukas e Brendah descem as escadas, conversando distraídos.

-Olha só quem resolveu aparecer. – falou Roxas – Os dois, venham cá. – ambos logo caminharam até onde ele estava, ao que Roxas completa – Sora, esses são Lukas e Brendah.

-Eu estava falando com o Roxas justamente sobre os dois. – disse Sora – O que acham de embarcar numa bela aventura amanhã?

-Tipo, em outro mundo? – indagou Brendah

-Pode contar com a gente! – exclamou Lukas

-Então, tá combinado. – falou Sora – Foi um prazer conhecê-los, e, Roxas, Namine, um prazer revê-los, mas agora eu to indo pra casa da Juno.

Todos se despedem e Sora caminha calmamente até a casa ao lado. Ele ainda hesita um pouco antes de bater, e assim que o faz, a porta é prontamente aberta por Juno, que abre um largo sorriso ao vê-lo. Ela logo manda-o entrar. Assim que entra, a mãe adotiva de Juno se levanta do sofá e caminha até ele.

Ela tinha cabelos negros e ondulados que chegavam até um pouco depois dos ombros. Vestia um casaco azul com detalhes brancos e uma calça preta, da mesma cor que a sandália. Seus olhos eram de um azul um pouco mais intenso que os de Juno, e ela mantinha um sorriso cativante no rosto.

-Você deve ser o pai da Juno, certo? – disse ela, estendo a mão para Sora

-Me chame de Sora, por favor. – respondeu ele, cumprimentando-a – E tenho com certeza muito a agradecer a você...

-Roxane. – completou ela – E nem precisa agradecer. Juno foi um presente pra mim.

Sora sorriu. Juno era realmente uma boa garota. Logo eles se sentaram no sofá.

-Então, Sora... – começou Roxane – A Juno estava me falando que vocês vão viajar amanhã, não é?

-Ah, sim, - falou Sora – é que a Kairi mora um pouco longe, e aposto que ela na vai se contentar em simplesmente saber que a filha dela está bem.

-Alias, já tem algum lugar pra ficar até amanhã? – indagou Juno

-Pra falar a verdade, não. – disse Sora

-Então você pode ficar aqui, não pode? – rebateu Juno, virando-se para a mãe com um olhar de 'Por favooooooor, deixa, vai... '

-Claro, - respondeu Roxane – afinal, temos um quarto de hóspedes.

_Algumas horas depois... _

Sora estava em uma de suas noites de insônia. Sabendo que não conseguiria dormir, decidiu sair do quarto e caminhar um pouco. Ficou surpreso quando viu Juno sentada no sofá.

-O que houve? – perguntou Sora, sentando-se ao lado dela – Nervosismo?

-Acho que é. – confessou ela – Sabe, há alguns dias atrás, eu era só uma garota normal. Agora, eu sou uma keyblade master, com o dever de salvar os mundos e etc... Não sei se consigo...

-Hey. – interrompeu Sora – Confie em si mesma. E confie nos seus amigos. Se fizer isso, tenho certeza que nada vai conseguir te derrotar.

Juno abraçou-o, sorrindo.

-Obrigada. – sussurrou ela – Era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir.

Dito isso, ela se levantou depois de alguns instantes, deu boa noite para Sora e foi direto para o quarto. Deitou-se em sua cama e dormiu tranquilamente, como há tempos não fazia. Sora ainda ficou mais um tempo acordado, mas o sono voltou e ele conseguiu dormir.

_Pela manhã _

Sora e Juno mal tinham tomado o café-da-manhã e já estavam de saída. Roxane abraçou Juno carinhosamente, se despedindo dela.

-Tchau, Juno. – disse ela – Se cuida, tá bom?

-Pode deixar. – respondeu Juno – Algum dia a gente se vê.

Ela se soltou dos braços da mãe adotiva e foi para o lado de Sora. Logo começaram a caminhar e, chegando a Sunset Station, encontraram Lukas e Brendah.

-Finalmente! – exclamou Lukas, num tom mais para irritar do que de irritado – Podemos ir agora?

-Como se a gente estivesse aqui há muito tempo. – falou Brendah, rindo

O grupo não esperou quase nada para o trem chegar. Assim que chegaram à Central Station, encontraram com Nick. O grupo estando completo, Sora os conduziu até um pátio logo após a estação, onde se encontrava a NewHighwind. A nave era dividida em duas partes: Os quartos e, acima deles, a cabine de controle. Cada um foi para o seu quarto, enquanto Sora pilotava a nave. A viagem nem foi muito longa, visto que todos estavam com a cabeça ocupada, de tanta ansiedade e nervosismo. Mesmo assim, não deixaram de notar quando a nave parou. Saíram de seus quartos rapidamente e desembarcaram em Disney Castle, mais exatamente em Gummi Hangar. Seguiram Sora pelo castelo, que se revelava cada vez mais bonito e grande à medida que eles andavam. Finalmente, Sora parou chegando a frente a uma grande porta. Assim que a abriu, revelou uma sala enorme, toda branca, com um tapete que levava até um trono, onde estava sentado Mickey.

-King Mickey. – falou Sora ao chegar à frente dele, fazendo uma leve reverência – Faz um bom tempo, não?

-Fiquei muito feliz quando você me avisou que vinha, - respondeu Mickey, se levantando – e, por favor, me chame só de Mickey. E isso vale para vocês também.

-Então? Já tivemos algum pedido de ajuda de algum mundo? – indagou Sora

-Felizmente não. – disse Mickey – Mas se nobodies apareceram em Twilight Town, provavelmente logo teremos algum. Mas, é bom vocês chegarem aqui antes, assim podemos treinar um pouco os novos keybladers.

-Um pouco quanto? – perguntou Lukas, em um tom brincalhão

Mickey sacou sua keyblade e avançou contra o loiro. Lukas escapou por muito pouco do ataque bloqueando a keyblade dourada com a Oblivion. Mesmo assim, a força do impacto o desequilibrou e o fez cair.

-O bastante para aguentarem uma luta de verdade. – rebateu Mickey, voltando ao seu lugar – Mas, antes de treinar vocês, preciso conhecer o estilo de batalha de cada um. – ele olha para o grupo e logo tem uma ideia – O que acham de Juno contra Brendah e Nick contra Lukas?

-Por mim está ótimo. – respondeu Nick

-Idem. – retrucou Lukas

-Nenhum problema, certo, Juno? – indagou Brendah

-Não, nenhum. – disse Juno

-Então, podemos começar pelas garotas? – perguntou Mickey, logo recebendo resposta afirmativa do grupo – Sendo assim, com exceção delas, por favor, saiam.

Sora ainda suspirou, mesmo assim saiu acompanhado dos garotos. Assim que os três saíram, Brendah e Juno sacaram suas armas.

-Preparadas? – indagou Mickey

**Fim do capítulo III **


	5. Capítulo IV: Sumiço

**Capítulo IV-Sumiço**

Juno queria dizer que não. Era uma sensação engraçada. Parte dela estava confiante, mas a outra era paralisada pelo medo. Nem teve tempo de decidir a qual escutar. Brendah estava decidida e atacava freneticamente, só possibilitando para Juno a defesa. Mas esta logo foi encurralada contra a parede, ao que Brendah abre um sorriso. Por achar que a luta já estava ganha, acaba abrindo a guarda. E por tomar um chute na altura do plexo solar, forte o suficiente para fazê-la se desequilibrar e se afastar. Juno ainda desferiu um ataque, sendo defendido por muito pouco. Juno recuou um pouco e se colocou em posição de guarda. Brendah ainda pensou em atacá-la, mas se deteve. O descuido já tinha quase lhe tirado a chance de vitória. Ficaram paradas por alguns segundos, prestando atenção em qualquer movimento uma da outra.

Impaciência. Ansiedade. Era quase possível senti-las no ar. Brendah não aguentou. Ela precisava atacar, lutar, ganhar. E sem erros agora. Talvez uma luta muito perto não fosse a melhor ideia. Concentrou-se e carregou sua adaga, logo depois a lançando na direção de Juno. Ela ainda conseguiu rebater, mas como a keyblade era de metal, acabou conduzindo a eletricidade. Com o choque, Juno caiu quase desmaiada. Brendah caminhou calmamente até onde Juno estava e fincou a outra adaga ao lado dela.

-Parece que essa eu ganhei. – falou Brendah

A ruiva estendeu a mão para ajudar Juno a se levantar. Embora ainda um pouco enfraquecida, ela conseguiu se manter de pé enquanto Mickey falava.

-Boa luta, garotas. Parabéns às duas.

-Mas.. – comentou Juno – Eu perdi. Não mereço os parabéns.

-Não pense assim, Juno. – rebateu Mickey – Para nos tornamos mais fortes, às vezes precisamos perder. E não se preocupe. Treino é só o que você precisa.

Mesmo assim, isso não tinha conseguido alegrá-la. Logo saíram da sala para chamarem os garotos, que estavam conversando sentados na mureta em frente à porta. Pararam no exato instante que ouviram a porta se abrir. Olharam para elas e depois se entreolharam.

-Então, - disse Lukas, estendendo a mão – que vença o melhor?

-Com certeza. – respondeu Nick, apertando a mão dele, selando a aposta

Falaram um pouco com as garotas e entraram, fechando a porta.

-O que houve? – indagou Brendah logo depois – Você parece tão chateada...

-Por mais que vocês digam que eu lutei bem, eu não acredito nisso. – desabafou Juno – Eu quase não consegui atacar, e perdi. Acho que não sou a pessoa certa...

-Chega de bobagem, ok? – interrompeu Brendah – Você não ouviu o que ele disse? Você só precisa de treino. E de um pouco de confiança. Vamos nos tornar mais fortes juntas, combinado?

Juno sorriu. Brendah estava certa. E era muito bom ter alguém que confiasse nela.

Enquanto isso, os garotos já estavam em posição de guarda, só aguardando o sinal de Mickey. Mesmo sendo amigos havia anos, a rivalidade já estava instalada. Mickey mal falou para começarem e ambos avançaram, um bloqueando o ataque do outro. Logo recuaram e, quando Nick percebeu, Lukas já não estava mais na sua frente. Foi por puro reflexo que ele conseguiu perceber o ataque lateral de Lukas com a Oblivion e para-lo com a Way to the Dawn. Lukas aproveitou sua mão livre para dar um soco, este sendo segurado. O loiro então sorriu, aproveitando-se da guarda baixa do amigo para derrubá-lo com um chute no tórax. Mesmo derrubado, Nick conseguiu dar uma rasteira em Lukas assim que este chegou perto. Logo ambos já estavam de pé novamente, em posição de guarda.

O barulho do encontro das keyblades ecoava pela sala. A luta seguia acirrada, sem mínima demonstração de cansaço de nenhum dos dois. Ao ver de alguém de fora, a vitória não parecia pender para nenhum lado. Mas Nick sabia que não era bem assim. Conhecia o amigo. Lukas sempre fora agitado, por vezes, até ansioso. Não aguentaria muito tempo o estado de empate em que se encontravam. Era questão de minutos até ele abrir alguma brecha para um nocaute. Dito e feito. Poucos segundos depois, Lukas deixou a guarda baixa, tomando um golpe que jogou a Oblivion longe. Distraído, foi facilmente derrubado. Ele ainda iria se levantar, se a Way to the Dawn não estivesse a poucos centímetros do seu pescoço.

-Droga! – resmungou o loiro, sabendo que tinha perdido

-Não foi você que disse 'que vença o melhor'? – rebateu Nick, rindo

Logo o garoto de olhos verdes fincou sua keyblade no chão e estendeu a mão, ajudando o amigo a se levantar. Ambos de pé, Mickey fala

-Parece que realmente temos bons lutadores. Parabéns aos dois.

-Algum dia poderemos lutar contigo? – indagou Lukas

-Provável. – respondeu Mickey – Mas, por agora, acho que você quer descansar um pouco, certo?

Ao que ele assentiu, os três encaminharam-se para a saída daquela sala. Encontraram Juno, Brendah, Sora e Queen Minnie conversando perto da porta.

-Parece que a luta foi boa, não é? – disse Sora – Alias, deixa eu apresentá-los. Meninos, esta é Queen Minnie. Minnie, estes são Nick e Lukas.

-Minnie, pode levar os quatro até seus devidos quartos? – pediu Mickey

Minnie prontamente assentiu, logo guiando o grupo pelos diversos corredores do castelo. Assim que eles saíram de vista, Sora perguntou a Mickey.

-E então? O que achou?

-Os quatro formam uma ótima equipe. – respondeu Mickey – São ágeis, tem bons reflexos e boa concentração.

-Mas... – começou Sora, percebendo que Mickey escondia algo

-Aquela garota... – completou – Não tenho um bom pressentimento sobre ela.

-Quem, Brendah? – indagou Sora - Ah, qual é... Ela é uma boa garota. Além do mais, ela nem sonha que os pais dela são nobodies.

_Mesmo assim, _pensou Mickey,_ isso não me tira essa sensação ruim..._

_Horas depois... _

O céu estava totalmente estrelado aquela noite. Juno o observava de sua sacada, enquanto respirava a brisa fresca que vinha do jardim, inconscientemente descansando. De tarde já tinham treinado. Mas não era por isso que descansava. A sua mente ainda girava com todas as novidades. Estava com a cabeça longe quando ouviu alguém bater na porta. Abriu e viu Lukas com uma expressão preocupada.

-A Brendah tá com você? – indagou ele

-Não, - respondeu Juno – pra falar a verdade, não a vejo há algumas horas.

-Droga... – resmungou Lukas – Não consigo achá-la...

-Já perguntou pro Nick? – arriscou Juno

-Ele me respondeu a mesma coisa que você. – disse Lukas, com a cabeça baixa

-Fica calmo, tá? – falou ela – Vamos falar com Mickey e chamar meu pai e o Nick. Tenho certeza que vamos achá-la.

Logo os cinco estavam à procura de Brendah. O tempo se arrastava, sem nenhum sinal dela. Andaram por todos os corredores, percorreram todas as salas, perguntaram a todos que moravam naquele castelo. Nada. Enquanto Sora andava por mais um corredor, encontrou Mickey.

-Alguma pista? – indagou Sora

-Nenhuma. – suspirou Mickey

-Não é possível! – resmungou Sora

-Larxene... – Mickey pensou alto

Sora não pode deixar de esconder a surpresa.

-Como é? Ela não tinha desaparecido?

-Talvez não desaparecido, - rebateu Mickey – mas sim, se escondido. Esperado até uma hora em que baixássemos a guarda e ela pudesse pegar Brendah.

-Mas por quê? – perguntou Sora

-A garota luta bem pra caramba. – respondeu Mickey – Se Larxene conseguir convencê-la a se aliar a ela, isso será um problema...

Sora suspirou. Sabia disso. E as chances de Brendah ficar do lado de Larxene eram relativamente altas. Perigosamente altas.

-E como eu falo isso pra eles? – indagou Sora – Até mesmo Juno, que a conhece há pouco tempo, não gostaria nada de saber disso.

-Ainda não é a melhor hora para comunicá-los disso. – disse Mickey – Afinal, 100% de certeza não temos...

_Dois dias depois... _

Nick estava deitado em sua cama, pensativo. Já fazia dois dias que estavam lá e, mesmo assim, sentia que não sabiam muita coisa. Algo escondiam deles. Principalmente sobre Brendah. Lukas já tinha cansado de perguntar sobre ela, ao que tanto Mickey quanto Sora davam um jeito de ignorar. Decidiu dar uma caminhada para espairecer a cabeça. Acabou chegando à biblioteca, não sendo o único. Viu Juno sentada, debruçada sobre a mesa, lendo totalmente compenetrada. Só levantou a cabeça quando ouviu Nick puxar a cadeira logo ao lado dela.

-Ah, oi, Nick. – disse Juno, sorrindo

Como aquela garota conseguia deixá-lo feliz só por sorrir pra ele? Puxou logo assunto, antes que ficasse corado.

-Lendo o que?

-Um pouco sobre as keyblades. – respondeu Juno – Mas, pra falar a verdade, nem tem muita coisa. – fechou o livro enquanto dizia isso – E você? O que faz aqui?

-Nem sei. – disse Nick, fazendo-a rir – Só tava andando por aí. Acho que... Você me chamou pra cá.

Juno ficou corada depois de ouvir isso. Ele também ficou. Detestava quando pensava alto. Ficaram em silêncio alguns minutos, até que Sora entra na biblioteca.

-Finalmente achei os dois! – exclamou ele, enquanto caminhava para perto de ambos – Atrapalho?

-O que houve? – indagou Nick, já se levantando

-Acabam de ganhar sua primeira missão. – respondeu Sora

Juno se levantou logo após ouvir isso. Não era mais treino. Agora era pra valer. Tudo ou nada. Sentia alegria e nervosismo ao mesmo tempo. E, lá no fundo, uma sensação muito ruim.

**Fim do capítulo IV**


	6. Capítulo V: Escuridão

Capítulo V -** Escuridão **

Sora os levou até o hangar, onde já estavam Mickey, Minnie e Lukas. O loiro ainda estava visivelmente abatido pelo sumiço de Brendah. Perguntava-se se talvez nesse outro mundo se encontrasse alguma resposta.

-Aí estão os dois. – disse o rei, quando os viu

-Desculpe pelo atraso. – falou Juno, logo sendo interrompida por Mickey

-Não precisa, foram só alguns minutos. Espero que o treinamento daqui ajude vocês.

-Tenho certeza que irá. – disse Nick

Rapidamente se despediram e os quatro entraram na nave.

-Então, pra onde vamos? – indagou Juno

-Um mundo chamado Radiant Garden. – respondeu Sora – Há alguns anos, este mundo estava desabitado. Então, por precaução, o rei enviou um grupo de feiticeiros para monitorar o lugar. E eles nunca mandaram nenhum pedido de ajuda...

-Até agora. – completou Nick

Sora assentiu com a cabeça. Logo o trio foi para seus devidos quartos, enquanto Sora se dirigiu para a cabine. Um bom tempo depois, Juno saiu de seu quarto e seguiu para a cabine. Sora se virou para ela assim que notou sua presença.

-Algum problema? – perguntou ele

-Ah, não. – disse ela, continuando após uma breve pausa – Só cansei de ficar no quarto.

-Bem na hora. Acabamos de chegar a Radiant Garden.

Juno sorriu e rapidamente seguiu para o corredor. Os meninos saíram de seus quartos logo que sentiram a nave aterrissar. O trio desceu da nave na rua do mercado. Assim que começaram a entrar na cidade, os heartless começaram a aparecer. Iam destruindo-os enquanto seguiam pela cidade, que cada vez se revelava com mais seres da escuridão. Em um desses ataques, uma poderosa magia de gelo acabou com os heartless restantes na área. Olharam para cima. Uma garota, que aparentava ser dois, talvez três anos mais velha que eles se encontrava sentada em um dos telhados das casas em volta. Ela tinha longos cabelos de num tom de azul quase preto presos por uma trança, à exceção da franja, terminando logo acima de seus olhos de cor cinza-escuro. Vestia uma blusa preta e um short branco, da mesma cor que o tênis. Logo ela desceu e foi ao encontro do grupo.

-Ainda bem que minha mensagem chegou até o rei. – falou ela, estendendo a mão para Juno – Eu sou Tabitah.

Juno cumprimentou-a, apresentando-os. Tabitah pediu para que a seguissem, os levaria para o quartel-general de Radiant Garden. O caminho continuava cheio de heartless, mas ficara mais fácil de ser percorrido com a feiticeira e a exímia habilidade dela para magias de gelo. Pouco tempo depois, chegaram à construção que antes tivera um de seus cômodos usados como escritório de Ansem. Assim que entraram, notaram que praticamente só havia crianças no lugar, a maioria ferida e aparentando ter bem menos idade que eles. Em si, o local não parecia um quartel-general, e sim um local para abrigo e ajuda. Tabitah os levou até o escritório. Enquanto conversavam sobre a cidade, uma garota de não mais que oito anos bateu na porta.

-O que houve? – indagou Tabitah, ainda sentada sobre a mesa do escritório

-Seu irmão. – informou a garota – Foi encontrado ferido a alguns metros daqui.

Tabitah prontamente se levantou e seguiu a garota, assim como o trio. Rapidamente chegaram a um quarto no qual só havia uma cama, onde se encontrava o irmão de Tabitah. Ele tinha cabelos negros e curtos, e usava uma roupa parecida com a irmã, a não ser pelo casaco e pela bermuda. Apesar das magias de cura, dois cortes ainda se faziam visíveis, um no seu ombro e outro na altura de sua última costela, ambos do lado direito e com manchas de sangue ao redor. E o primeiro ainda se encontrava com marcas de queimadura. Quando ouviu os passos da irmã, abriu os olhos, revelando orbes de um cinza claro, e se sentou na cama, não sem fazer uma expressão de dor.

-Dois arranhões e você já é derrubado? – indagou a feiticeira, num tom brincalhão – Acho que é mais forte que isso, Will.

-Se você tivesse tomado o choque que eu tomei, não estaria dizendo isso. – rebateu ele

O trio se entreolhou. Conheciam muito bem alguém que poderia ter machucado ele daquele jeito. Lukas sacudiu a cabeça, se recusando a pensar que Brendah poderia lutar contra alguém que fosse seu aliado.

-Viu quem foi? – perguntou Tabitah

-Não. – respondeu o garoto – O capuz do sobretudo cobria o rosto dela.

-E como você sabe que é uma garota? – rebateu Tabitah

-Porque ela falou comigo. – respondeu Will – Pediu para eu chamar o grupo de keybladers.

-E onde ela estava? – perguntou Lukas

-Na planície logo após a fissura de cristal. – respondeu ele

-Sem problema, eu levo vocês até lá. – disse Tabitah

-Ela falou para só eles irem. – interrompeu Will

O loiro engoliu em seco. Era Brendah. Um lado dele lhe dizia isso. Do contrário, por que teriam que ir só eles? Mesmo assim, o lado que dizia que ela nunca lutaria contra eles ainda era o dominante. Tabitah suspirou e logo depois os ensinou a como chegar lá. Eles saíram assim que ela terminou de falar. O caminho estava estranhamente limpo, o que só fez a tensão neles aumentar. Quando chegaram ao centro da planície, os heartless apareceram. Mas agora estavam em número absurda e aterrorizantemente muito maior. Eram centenas, no mínimo. De longe, no alto dos planaltos que cercavam o lugar, se encontravam dois vultos. Ambos observavam escondidos embaixo de seus sobretudos negros, no estilo Organization.

-Parece que eles caíram direitinho na armadilha. – disse uma – Aliás, o que pretende colocando tantos heartless contra eles?

-Digamos que é um teste. - respondeu a outra – Se eles sobreviverem, você irá enfrentá-los.

-E por que não agora? – rebateu a primeira, invocando suas adagas

-Porque existem mundos que, sendo destruídos, teriam mais valor para eles do que esse. – falou a segunda, logo depois abrindo um portal – Mas acho que nem precisa se preocupar. Duvido que escapem dessa.

-Acredite, são mais fortes do que parece. - falou a primeira, enquanto a outra já sumia na escuridão

Logo o grupo começou a lutar. Mas parecia que, quanto mais destruíam, mais heartless e nobodies apareciam. O cansaço começou a abatê-los. Nick percebia isso. Poder. Era só o que precisavam. Nick faria tudo para ter mais. Tudo. De repente, sentiu uma sensação estranha. Era como se algo estivesse tomando conta do seu corpo. Caiu de joelhos, a vista sumindo. Pouco depois, se levantou. Mas não era mais ele no controle. A escuridão já havia dominado seu corpo e chegava bem perto de seu coração. Ficou consideravelmente mais forte e rápido, e totalmente insano. Juno e Lukas ficaram parados, obsoletos. Talvez a melhor palavra fosse paralisados. Rapidamente, a área estava limpa. Nick estava de costas, um pouco mais a frente dos dois. Não por muito tempo. Ele sumiu do campo de visão de ambos e arremessou-os longe. Juno ainda se levantaria, se não estivesse com a Way to the Dawn apontada para ela. Mas não foi exatamente isso que a paralisou. Uma lágrima escorreu quando seu olhar encontrou os olhos de Nick. Amarelos. Como os de um heartless. Mas a escuridão ainda não tinha dominado o coração dele, e algo naquela troca de olhares o fez despertar. Jogou sua keyblade longe, logo após caindo de joelhos no chão com as mãos na cabeça. Foram poucos e longos segundos até que ele retomasse o controle. Assim que o fez, se levantou rapidamente e correu.

Precisava correr, se afastar daqueles poucos minutos que o deixaram completamente perdido. Não acreditava no que tinha feito. Não, não podia ter ameaçado aquela garota de quem tanto gostava. Foi parando lentamente, ofegante, pouco depois de ter acabado a trilha. Olhava para aquele chão, aqueles detalhes em azul e verde. Diversos pensamentos passavam pela sua cabeça, muito mais rápido do que ele pudesse acompanhar, mas um se repetia incessantemente. Não havia para onde correr. Mais cedo ou mais tarde acabariam no mesmo lugar, afinal, eram um grupo. Ainda estava perdido em seus pensamentos, quando ouviu uma voz bem familiar por trás dele.

-Quem diria... O certinho do Nick sucumbindo à escuridão...

Ele automaticamente se virou na direção dela. Embora o capuz do sobretudo preto estivesse encobrindo seu rosto, ele reconhecia aquela voz.

-Brendah?... - indagou

Ela retirou o capuz e sorriu. Sim, era Brendah. Mas não a Brendah que conhecia. Ela tinha maldade em seu sorriso e em seu olhar.

-Por que essa cara de surpresa? – disse ela, em tom irônico – Achei que já tinham deduzido que eu estava por aqui.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele, ainda bem confuso – Por que sumiu do castelo? E por que está aqui?

-Você faz perguntas demais, sabia? – rebateu Brendah – A única coisa que precisam saber é que não estou mais do lado de vocês.

-Como é? Brendah, vai se virar contra seus amig...

-Amigos? – interrompeu ela, logo depois dando uma risada irônica e completando – Para se ter amigos, precisa-se de um coração. Nobodies não o tem.

Nick ainda ia falar algo, mas se calou. Se ele já estava confuso antes, agora tinha se perdido totalmente. Não fazia o mínimo sentido o que ela disse.

-Aliás, quem é você pra falar de mim? – continuou ela – Agora a pouco você estava a ponto de matar a Juno.

Aquilo fez o sangue de Nick ferver. Não só de raiva dela, mas de si mesmo também. Mirou um soco nela, mas este foi facilmente segurado. Ela o puxou para mais perto e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Cuidado, viu? Raiva é uma boa brecha para a escuridão.

Nick rapidamente se soltou e se afastou dela. Logo Juno e Lukas chegaram ao local. Assim que Brendah se virou para olhá-los, Lukas gelou. Dava pra ver no olhar dela que havia algo errado. Muito errado.

-Brendah?... – indagou Lukas – É mesmo você?...

-Aff... – disse ela, revirando os olhos – Por que será que todo mundo me olha com essa cara de surpresa? – após uma breve pausa, continuou - Quer saber, não vou perder mais meu tempo por aqui.

Dito isso, estalou os dedos, fazendo aparecer um portal às suas costas. Entrou nele e, um pouco antes de sumir, ainda disse:

-Até porque, existem mundos bem mais interessantes para serem destruídos.

Algo no tom de voz de Brendah fez Juno sentir um frio na espinha. Mas esse não era o maior problema. O que fariam agora era. Foi um longo minuto até Nick se virar e começar a caminhar.

-Aonde você vai? – perguntou Lukas, caminhando até ele, logo sendo seguido por Juno

-Pelo que eu entendi, esse mundo está, pelo menos por enquanto, livre dos heartless. – respondeu ele – Então, acho que não temos mais nada para fazer por aqui.

Lukas segurou Nick pelo ombro, olhando de relance para Juno, que estava a uns dois passos de distância.

-Acho que você tem. – disse o loiro

Lukas saiu caminhando, deixando os dois sozinhos.

**Fim do capítulo V**


	7. Capítulo VI: Laços

Capítulo VI - **Laços **

Lukas foi caminhando até chegar à bifurcação que levava tanto à cidade quanto ao quartel-general. Suspirou. Tinha saído de lá não só porque Nick e Juno precisavam ficar sozinhos, mas também porque ele precisava. Preferia ter sido derrotado por aqueles heartless a pensar em Brendah como inimiga. Algumas lágrimas escorreram em seu rosto. Lembrava de todos os dias felizes sob aquele eterno crepúsculo. Limpou as lágrimas com o dorso da mão. Estava decidido. Ele traria Brendah de volta. De qualquer jeito, a qualquer custo. Era uma promessa.

Nick ainda olhava pro chão, cabisbaixo. Não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia o que fazer. Nem sabia mais como olhar pra ela. Por fim, abraçou-a, encostando a cabeça no ombro dela, inconsciente e silenciosamente pedindo desculpas. Juno correspondeu ao abraço com ainda mais força. O medo que sentira a pouco não era dele. Era de perdê-lo. Ela precisava dele ali, ao seu lado, como ele mesmo dissera que estaria a poucos dias atrás. Ainda ficaram alguns segundos abraçados, até que Nick levantou o rosto, deixando ambos bem próximos. Conseguiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Os olhares se cruzaram pouco antes de soltarem-se, violentamente corados. A garota logo começou a andar, sendo seguida por ele. Encontraram Lukas um pouco mais a frente.

Novamente reunido, o trio seguiu até o quartel-general. Quando chegaram ao escritório, notaram que Tabitah não estava ali. Ouviram a voz dela, que vinha de um corredor que havia ao lado. Seguiram até se encontrarem em uma sala cheia de painéis eletrônicos, onde a feiticeira olhava atentamente para um dos monitores.

-Incrível... – disse ela, virando o olhar para eles – Como conseguiram acabar com tantos heartless?

-Como você sabe? – perguntou Juno

-Esse monitor mostra quantos heartless existem pela área. – explicou Tabitah – Ele é ligado com o sistema de comunicação, assim, quando os níveis subiram alarmantemente, o castelo foi avisado. E agora está totalmente limpo. – ela deu um leve suspiro antes de continuar – Isso é um adeus, não é?

-Acho que sim. – respondeu a keyblader

-Espero que da próxima vez que vierem aqui não seja para destruir heartless. – comentou Tabitah, com um sorriso no rosto

Os três ficaram em silêncio, assentindo com o olhar. Era um desejo de cada um deles, para todos os mundos. Mas sabiam que essa ainda não era a real situação. Despediram-se e logo estavam na nave, embarcando de volta para Disney Castle.

Mickey se encontrava sentado em uma cadeira em frente a uma mesa redonda, no que parecia ser uma sala de reunião. A sua frente, um homem de cabelos vermelhos trajando um sobretudo preto se levanta de sobressalto, batendo as mãos com força sobre a mesa.

-Como assim a Brendah sumiu há dois dias e vocês não sabem nada sobre isso? – indagou ele, os olhos verdes faiscando de raiva

-Axel, se acalme, nós... – respondeu o rei, logo sendo interrompido

-Se eu a deixei em Twilight Town há tantos anos, foi porque sabia que ela estaria sendo vigiada. – vociferou Axel – Agora, quando ela chega aqui, você simplesmente abre a guarda e deixa Larxene colocar as mãos nela?

-Ainda não temos certeza que Brendah sumiu por causa de Larxene. – Mickey tentou acalmá-lo

-Claro que foi! Quem mais seria? – afirmou ele, se virando para ir embora

Axel se virou no exato momento em que Sora entrava na sala. Ele fechou a porta e andou alguns passos sala adentro. O olhar revoltado de Axel foi suficiente para instalar uma leve tensão na sala.

-O que houve, Sora? – perguntou ele – Vigiou tanto a sua filhinha que esqueceu da minha?

-Como é? – replicou Sora – Está me culpando por ela ter seguido Larxene em vez de você? Que, alias, também não é o melhor exemplo!

-É pra disputar o prêmio de pai exemplar agora? – esbravejou Axel – Se for, você com certeza também será desclassificado!

-PAREM COM ISSO AGORA! – berrou Mickey, fazendo ambos pararem e olharem para ele – Brigar agora não adiantará nada.

Sora abaixou a cabeça, admitindo silenciosamente o erro. Axel, por sua vez, se limitou a estender a mão e fazer aparecer um portal.

-Que seja. – disse ele, antes de sumir em meio à escuridão

Os dois que permaneceram na sala ficaram calados por mais alguns instantes. O camundongo respirou fundo e, por fim, falou:

-Você teve alguma notícia dela em Radiant Garden, não é?

Sora suspirou e assentiu com a cabeça. Saiu da sala para chamar a equipe, que pouco depois estava se sentando nas cadeiras ao redor da mesa.

-Então, - começou o rei – qual de vocês chegou a vê-la?

-Todos nós. – responderam juntos Juno e Nick

-Ela chegou a falar algo com algum de vocês? – indagou Mickey

-Comigo. – disse Nick – Eu a encontrei primeiro.

-E por quê? – rebateu Mickey

-Estávamos lutando contra alguns heartless... – Nick ainda hesitou um pouco em mentir, mas a verdade não diria – Quando eu vi de relance alguém ao longe, e decidi ver quem era, afinal podia ser quem mandou os heartless pra aquele mun...

-E vocês dois? – indagou Mickey, interrompendo ele e se virando para Juno e Lukas – Por que não o seguiram?

-Ainda havia alguns heartless... – falou Juno, sem olhá-lo diretamente – Então nós só fomos atrás dele depois.

-E o que ela disse, Nick? – perguntou o camundongo, voltando-se para o garoto

-Hum... – a sua mente ainda estava bem confusa, fazendo-o titubear um pouco – Ela disse que não estava mais do nosso lado, e algo sobre ser uma nobody... – ele fez uma pausa antes de continuar – Isso faz algum sentido?

Mickey e Sora se entreolharam. O segundo suspirou e respondeu.

-Os pais dela são nobodies.

-Como é? – perguntou Lukas, que até agora ficara calado

-Axel e Larxene, os pais dela, eram da Organização. – continuou Sora

-Axel decidiu por sair dela, e nos ajudar. – completou Mickey – Mas Larxene simplesmente sumiu.

-Achamos que ela desapareceu justamente para monitorar Brendah. Quando baixamos a guarda, ela deve ter conseguido levá-la para seu lado. – concluiu Sora

-E por que não falaram isso antes? – indagou Lukas, em um tom de indignação

-Não pensamos que fosse neces... – pela segunda vez, Mickey foi interrompido enquanto falava

-Claro que era! – protestou o loiro, levantando-se da mesa – Se isso tudo é verdade, Brendah era pra ter sido protegida! – ele baixou a cabeça, escondendo os olhos marejados – Era para eu ter protegido ela... – disse isso bem baixinho, como que para si mesmo

Dito isso, Lukas saiu da sala. Caminhava sem rumo, tentando acalmar a mente. As luzes do crepúsculo coloriam o corredor claro do castelo. Ele parou e olhou para o céu. As mesmas cores que seus olhos se acostumaram a ver. As mesmas cores que os olhos de Brendah se acostumaram a ver. Ele respirou fundo, engolindo a vontade de chorar que tinha.

-Acho que você preferiria ter sido derrotado pelos heartless a vê-la daquele jeito, não é?

Olhou pra trás assim que ouviu. Nick tinha saído da sala pouco depois dele. Conhecendo-o há tanto tempo, provavelmente era o único que sabia como se sentia. Baixou o olhar, subconscientemente assentindo, antes de virá-lo em direção ao crepúsculo novamente.

-Da primeira vez que nos vimos, ela estava chorando. – contou Lukas – Desesperada porque não conseguia se lembrar de nada além de escuridão. Consegui acalmá-la dizendo que dali em diante eu seria amigo dela, e que ela não precisava ter medo de nada... Eu prometi a ela que a protegeria...

A última frase saiu imersa em tristeza, revolta e sensação de fracasso. Baixou a cabeça, derrotado. Nick caminhou até ele, pondo a mão em seu ombro. O loiro levantou a cabeça e encontrou o olhar decidido do amigo.

-Então nos tornaremos mais fortes. – concluiu Nick – A partir de agora, essa promessa é minha também. E cumpriremos ela juntos.

Ao ouvir isso, Lukas esboçou um sorriso. Tudo é bem mais fácil quando se tem amigos.

-E não se esqueçam de mim, ok?

Ambos olharam na direção daquela voz, e encontraram Juno próxima deles, com seu sorriso que não deixa ninguém ficar triste no rosto. Eles assentiram e o trio foi caminhando em direção aos seus respectivos quartos. Assim que chegaram, Lukas logo entrou no seu, mas Nick ainda esperou um pouco, querendo falar com Juno.

-Juno, - começou ele – eu queria te agradecer por... Você sabe, não ter dito a verdade de porque eu encontrei a Brendah primeiro pra eles...

-Ah, não foi nada. – replicou ela – Afinal, você é meu amigo.

A última palavra saiu um pouco forçada. Amigo... Não, não era isso o que ela queria dizer. Seu coração entrara em conflito com sua mente. Sentia-se tão contente só por estar perto dele... As palavras se confundiam, fazendo ser difícil falar. Mas tinha certeza que não era essa palavra que queria dizer. Pensando no que realmente sentia, ela rapidamente entrou no quarto, sentindo a face ruborizar. Nick ainda respirou fundo antes de entrar. Amigo... Também não era essa palavra que queria ouvir.

_Na manhã seguinte... _

Sora andava preguiçosamente pelos corredores do castelo. Era cedo, mas o rei havia o chamado para a sala de comunicação. Assim que chegou perto da porta, o sono sumiu. Reconheceu facilmente a voz que falava. Entrou na sala. Tinha um visor extenso acima de vários controles. Olhou para o visor. Kairi. Ela notou o barulho da porta, assim como Mickey, fazendo ambos olharem na direção dele. A ruiva abriu um extenso sorriso enquanto ele caminhava na direção deles.

-Fico feliz que tenha chegado aí bem. – disse ela

-Eu acho que, se você está entrando em contato, não posso dizer o mesmo... – comentou ele, com um tom de preocupação

O sorriso dela sumiu, enquanto assentia com a cabeça. Sora automaticamente entendeu. Novamente heartless surgiram em sua terra, sua casa. Virou-se e rapidamente saiu da sala, indo chamar a equipe. Kairi ainda perguntou aonde ia, mas ele nem ouviu. Ela direcionou o olhar para o camundongo.

-Acalme-se, Kairi. – falou ele – Em pouco tempo, a NewHighwind pousará em Destiny Islands.

-Como assim? – indagou ela – A keyblade voltou para Sora?

-Não exatamente. – respondeu Mickey – Temos uma nova equipe de keybladers. Só isso que você precisa saber.

Mickey desligou pouco depois. Kairi ficou algum tempo ainda pensando. Uma nova equipe? Mas, quem... De repente, um lampejo veio a sua cabeça. Nick, o filho de Riku. Lukas, o filho de Roxas. E, talvez, e esse pensamento fez seu coração quase saltar do peito, a sua filha...

**Fim do capítulo VI **


	8. NA  Muito importante!

**N/A - Muito importante!**

Bem, vim comunicar que ficarei por algum tempo sem nenhuma atualização nas minhas fics.

É o seguinte: Daqui a pouco mais de um mês(21 de novembro, pra ser exata), vai ocorrer uma das provas mais importantes da minha vida-é algo como o vestibular, só que pra entrar no ensino médio- e eu preciso estudar muito, principalmente nessa reta final. Então, por esse período de tempo, eu estarei off, desligada de qualquer tela(à exceção da televisão, já que eu tenho que me manter informada ¬¬).  
Mas, acalmem-se, afinal, entre uma matéria e outra, eu puxo um caderno e vo escrevendo(com a desculpa que to treinando redação xDDD) Então, quando eu voltar, já devo ter uns capítulos adiantados e poderei até postar mais regularmente =)

Então, até mais, e me desejem sorte =)


	9. Capítulo VII: Aliança

**N/A:** _Nem acredito! Agora tenho reviews pra agradecer *-* Muito obrigada a thefemaletriad e a Arthurzinho, por gastarem seu tempo lendo minha querida fic ^^ Agora, vamos a história!_

**Capítulo VII – Aliança**

Sora foi rapidamente até os quartos. Seu pensamento vagava, pensando naquele reencontro que há tantos anos estava esperando. Acordou a equipe, que logo quis saber para que mundo estava indo.

-Surpresa. – disse Sora, em meio a um sorriso

Juno olhou curiosa para ele. Tinha a impressão de que ele estava mais feliz que habitualmente, mas decidiu ignorar. Talvez fosse só uma impressão.

Essa opinião mudou automaticamente quando ela conseguiu ver o mundo em que chegavam. O mar cristalino e as ilhas ao longe denunciaram onde estavam.

-Destiny Islands... – murmurou para si mesma, sentindo o coração vir na boca

Kairi viu ao longe quando a nave pousou. Caminhou até estar a poucos metros dela. Logo Sora desceu e foi até onde a ruiva estava.

Ele notou um extenso sorriso no rosto dela. Abraçou-a. Pode sentir o coração batendo acelerado, em contraste ao seu, que batia calmo e sereno.

-Acho que já sabe quem eu encontrei, não é? – sussurrou no ouvido dela

Kairi assentiu com a cabeça, os olhos marejados, transbordando felicidade. Sora sorriu e chamou Juno, que saiu depois de respirar bem fundo, tentando com isso espantar o nervosismo. Ela começou a andar devagar, as pernas tremendo, o olhar baixo. Kairi olhava de cima a baixo, sem acreditar no que via. O coração batia mais rápido que pudesse pensar, várias emoções misturadas. Surpresa, alegria, espera, saudade... Gastou várias noites imaginando como seria sua filha, como seria sua voz, seu cabelo, seu olhar, seu jeito... E nada era comparado ao que via agora. Era muito melhor. Ela abriu os braços, chamando-a para um abraço. Assim que Juno ergueu o olhar e viu isso, correu na direção dela e a abraçou fortemente, as lágrimas escorrendo livremente por seu rosto. Kairi também a abraçou, mas num abraço terno, gentil, _maternal_. Ela apoiou o queixo na cabeça de Juno, uma mão acariciando seus cabelos.

Nick e Lukas já tinham saído da nave, e observavam ao longe. Um sentimento que ignoravam começou a ficar mais forte. _Saudade_. Saudade de sua cidade. Saudade de seus pais. Por mais que aquela ilha fosse aconchegante e realmente bonita, não era a casa deles. Mesmo assim, ignoraram isso e caminharam até onde o resto do grupo se encontrava.

Juno já tinha se soltado de Kairi, e o amplo e sincero sorriso em ambos os rostos emanava felicidade. Kairi secou as lágrimas com o dorso da mão e olhou para os garotos. Já tinha visto eles, mas quando ainda eram pequenos. Vê-los agora e olhar para sua filha fazia-lhe dar razão àqueles que dizem que o tempo passa rápido.

-Acho que nem preciso me apresentar, não é mesmo? – perguntou Kairi

Ambos menearam a cabeça. Já tinham ouvido uma das conversas de Juno com Sora perguntando sobre sua mãe.

-Kairi, eu não quero estragar esse momento, mas... – começou Sora – Acho que a sua conversa com a Juno vai ter que ser adiada...

Foi então que Kairi se lembrou. Suspirou e disse onde os heartless foram vistos, numa praia do outro lado da ilha. E ela teve de se segurar para não impedir Juno de ir.

Alcançar o outro lado da ilha não foi difícil. A área era pequena, e o caminho não estava muito cheio de heartless. Mas, mesmo tendo poucos minutos que estavam ali, o tempo já começava a mudar, anunciando uma chuva próxima. Assim que saíram da trilha, chegaram numa praia deserta, as ondas quebrando a alguns metros. Andaram alguns passos, estranhando a ausência de heartless. Foi quando um enorme apareceu ao lado deles. Tinha a forma de um canídeo, de cor vermelha como fogo. Os olhos amarelos recaíram sobre o trio, o que o fez rosnar. Tentou atingi-los com suas afiadas garras, mas os três conseguiram desviar, cada um dos garotos indo para um lado, e Juno recuando. Ele avançou novamente sobre a garota, que parou sua pata com um Reflect.

Lukas ainda pensava no que fazer quando olhou para o lado. Mesmo estando de costas e usando seu agora habitual sobretudo, aqueles cabelos ruivos eram facilmente reconhecidos por ele. Prontamente sacou sua keyblade e foi até ela. O barulho de seus passos o denunciou, e ela virou-se com as adagas cruzadas em posição de defesa, parando a Oblivion. Permaneceram assim por alguns segundos, Lukas olhando diretamente nos olhos de Brendah. Não havia nada em comum com o olhar doce e alegre que sempre via. E ela também analisava o dele, que misturava determinação e tristeza.

-O que houve, Lukas? – perguntou ela com um sorriso malicioso – Ainda não se conformou em ter perdido sua querida amiga?

Ela repeliu-o, que se afastou alguns passos. A pergunta feita por ela lhe atingiu profundamente. Não queria, não podia perdê-la.

-Só me diz o porquê de você estar agindo assim... – suplicou ele

-Tanto faz. – rebateu ela – Qualquer coisa que eu diga não vai te deixar satisfeito, não é?

-É claro que não! – exclamou o loiro – Nada iria me convencer de que você é assim! Eu te conheço bem demais para acreditar nisso!

-Se você pensa assim...

Quando acabou de dizer isso, Brendah sumiu da vista dele por alguns segundos, aparecendo bem ao seu lado, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

-Acho melhor você mudar de opinião.

O relâmpago que iluminou o céu já tampado de nuvens coincidiu com a ruiva derrubando Lukas. Ela fincou uma de suas adagas a poucos milímetros do rosto dele.

-É o último aviso. Não estou mais do seu lado.

Ela encostou a lâmina na bochecha dele, retirando-a em seguida, fazendo sangue escorrer pelo corte recém-adquirido. Lukas ainda se pôs de pé, mas ela abriu um portal e sumiu antes que ele pudesse fazer algo.

Enquanto isso, os outros dois que ficaram travavam uma luta acirrada com o heartless. Ele não conseguia acertá-los, mas conseguia escapar das investidas contra ele. Nick conseguiu acertar um dos membros dele, que soltou um ganido de dor e rapidamente tentou acertá-lo, dessa vez conseguindo. O garoto foi lançado a alguns metros e, assim que caiu, pode praticamente ouvir uma voz interior dizendo-lhe para se entregar a escuridão. O medo de aquilo tomar conta dele de novo o paralisou, e ele nem notou que o heartless chegara perto dele. Foi Juno quem notou e automaticamente ergueu sua keyblade e gritou Fire, fazendo uma bola de fogo acertar a orelha do animal, que se virou para ela, rosnando. Um trovão ecoou enquanto o alvo do heartless voltava a ser a garota. E foi o trovão que deu a ideia a ela.

Nick já tinha se posto de pé, não sem certo receio, quando ouviu Juno o chamar. Assim que chegou ao seu lado, ela lhe falou no que tinha pensado, enquanto ambos desviavam dos ataques do heartless. O problema é que não havia brecha. Não até Lukas acertar uma magia de gelo nele. Quando este se virou, Nick içou Juno, que conseguiu ficar em cima das costas do animal. Cravou sua keyblade nele, que, ganindo de dor, tentou tirá-la de suas costas, sem sucesso. Ela pronunciou algumas palavras, deixando a keyblade eletricamente carregada, e pulou, saindo de perto do ser. Em poucos segundos, o próximo raio que cruzou os céus acertou nele, e com carga o suficiente para fazê-lo explodir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lukas estava sentado na areia, observando as pequenas ondas que se quebravam a pouca distância de seus pés. Já poderiam ter partido há horas, mas Kairi insistiu para que ficassem lá, pelo menos até a próxima missão. Como Juno logo aderiu à campanha, e eles não podiam tirar a razão delas, acabaram ficando. E lá estava ele, se perdendo em seus pensamentos, o som das ondas o distraindo mais ainda. Nem notou quando Juno sentou ao lado dele.

-Posso ficar aqui? – indagou ela

O loiro apenas assentiu com a cabeça, os olhos ainda fixos no horizonte.

-Por que não se curou? – perguntou ela, olhando para o corte

-Foi só um arranhão. E também... – ele abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo antes de continuar – Serve pra lembrar que ela não está mais do nosso lado.

-Você gosta muito dela, não é? – ela perguntou, desviando o olhar pro mar

-Mais do que pensava... – confessou

Juno olhou nos olhos dele. Embora ele ainda continuasse com o olhar distante, ainda era perceptível a tristeza. Ele já não era mais aquele garoto alegre que conhecera.

-Hey, Lukas. – começou Juno, fazendo-o olhar para ela – Você sempre foi o bem-humorado do grupo. Não perde isso.

Lukas deu um sorriso fraco, e respirou fundo. Ela tinha razão. Se a situação não estava tão boa, não era ficando triste que ela melhoraria, pelo contrário.

-Obrigado. – disse ele, por fim

Ela devolveu com um sorriso. Pouco depois, Nick chegou e sentou-se ao lado do amigo.

-Atrapalho? – perguntou Nick

-Claro que não. – respondeu Lukas, levantando-se com um sorriso zombeteiro – Pode deixar que eu não vou ficar entre você e a sua namorada.

O loiro começou a caminhar de volta para a casa de Kairi, segurando o riso. Pode ver muito bem como ambos tinham ficado vermelhos, e sabia que Nick provavelmente bateria nele da próxima vez que o visse. Não importava. Ele torcia para que o amigo admitisse o que realmente sentia antes que algo acontecesse, o erro que ele mesmo cometera.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Juno estava em seu quarto, soltando seu cabelo para poder escová-lo. Ela quase recomeçou a chorar quando sua mãe lhe falou que manteve um quarto só dela. Era pequeno e simples, mas aconchegante e bem arrumado.

Quando ela pegou a escova, ouviu alguém batendo na porta. Olhou naquela direção e viu Kairi com um extenso sorriso.

-Posso? – perguntou, apontando para a escova

Juno assentiu com a cabeça e sentou-se numa cadeira, ao que Kairi começou a escovar seu cabelo.

-Sabe, eu sempre sonhei com quando poderia estar tão perto de você. – comentou

Juno sorriu. Ela também sempre imaginara como seria estar com sua mãe. E o que sentia agora era muito melhor do que pensara.

-Ainda nem tivemos tempo de conversar, não é? – continuou a ruiva

-Quem mandou ter uma filha keyblade master? – brincou Juno, fazendo ambas rirem

-Me fale mais sobre você. – pediu – Como foi a sua infância?

-Ah, foi... boa. – tirando a parte de que não tinha amigos, não estava mentindo

-Sempre soube que era adotada? – indagou Kairi

A garota afirmou com a cabeça. Kairi, por vezes, se torturara pensando que talvez sua filha, sabendo que tinha sido abandonada sem nenhum motivo aparente, tivesse raiva dela ou de Sora.

-Juno,... – começou, com um pouco de receio da resposta – você alguma vez já teve raiva de mim ou de seu pai por ter lhe deixado?

-Não, nunca. – Juno inclinou a cabeça para trás, olhando diretamente nos olhos da mãe – Na verdade, eu sempre quis encontrar vocês, mesmo que fosse só pra abraçá-los e dizer que não importava o porquê de vocês terem feito isso, só importava se o que vocês sentiam por mim era tão forte quanto o que eu sentia.

Kairi abriu seu mais sincero e emocionado sorriso. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da filha e abraçou-a bem forte, enquanto sentia uma lágrima escorrendo por seu rosto.

-Obrigada. – sussurrou no ouvido dela – Era tudo que eu precisava ouvir.

-De nada. – concluiu Juno, sorrindo

A ruiva levantou-se e pôs-se a escovar o cabelo de Juno novamente.

-Bem, - ela continuou – como chegou a Twilight Town?

-Nem sei direito. – a garota riu antes de continuar – Só sei que me mudei pra lá. Aí eu conheci o Nick, o Lukas e... A Brendah...

Houve uma pausa após o último nome citado. Ela se perguntava o que houvera com a garota animada e amiga que conhecera.

-Seu pai me falou sobre ela. E sabe o que eu acho? – como não houve resposta, Kairi continuou – Em si, ela não é verdadeiramente má. Talvez... Ela só tenha feito uma _má escolha_.

-Como assim? – perguntou Juno

-Se você nunca tivesse conhecido seus pais, e eu aparecesse te pedindo para me seguir, você faria isso?

Ela parou para pensar. Dos três, era ela quem chegava mais perto de entender o raciocínio de Kairi. E fazia total sentido. Provavelmente, nem hesitaria se algo assim acontecesse.

-Mas isso é só uma opinião minha. – falou, tirando Juno de seu pensamento – Então, continue o que você estava me contando.

-Acredite ou não, isso foi só há alguns dias. De repente, eu me descobri uma keyblade master, encontrei meu pai, viajei por alguns mundos, e encontrei você. – Juno não pode deixar de sorrir ao acabar de falar

-E me conta uma coisa. – Kairi chegou mais perto do ouvido dela, como se contasse um segredo – Foi amor à primeira vista ou foi só por agora que você se apaixonou pelo Nick?

Juno quase pulou da cadeira, e sentiu subitamente seu rosto ruborizar.

-C-como é que é? – sibilou, com a voz falhando

-Não se faça de desentendida. – insistiu Kairi, segurando o riso diante do rosto totalmente vermelho de Juno – Dá pra notar o jeito que seu olhar brilha quando olha pra ele.

A garota baixou o olhar, refletindo. Lukas a pouco tinha feito essa insinuação, e agora sua mãe. E ela ainda não se esquecera do que sentira em Radiant Garden, quando ambos estavam tão próximos um do outro. Seria isso tão óbvio, e nenhum dos dois conseguia admitir?

-E daí que é difícil para eu conseguir falar quando ele está perto? E daí que só de ver ele meu coração dispara? E daí que só de o ver sorrir eu já fico mais contente? E daí que quando eu olho nos olhos dele eu perco meu ar? E daí que eu já fiquei umas três vezes corada que nem eu estou agora, me sentindo uma completa idiota, que nem agora? E daí? – Juno parou um pouco para retomar o fôlego, e continuou um pouco mais devagar – Eu estou apaixonada, não estou?...

-Completamente. – respondeu a ruiva, em meio a um sorriso

Kairi acabou de escovar o cabelo dela, pegou sua fita azul e prendeu num rabo-de-cavalo, como ela gostava. Abraçou-a por trás e segredou para Juno.

-E sabe de uma coisa? Aqueles olhos verdes brilham muito mais quando recaem sobre você.

Ela se levantou e saiu do quarto, deixando uma Juno pensativa, e totalmente corada.

_Na manhã seguinte... _

Juno demorou a acordar, e um pouco mais para se levantar da cama. A temperatura amena e a brisa fresca que vinha da janela a convidavam a não deixar aquele lugar. Mesmo assim, no fim de alguns minutos, acabou decidindo por sair do quarto. Foi até a sala, onde encontrou sua mãe sentada no sofá. Assim que a viu, Kairi foi até ela.

-Bom dia, mãe. – disse Juno, enquanto era abraçada por ela

-Bom dia, filha. – a ruiva respirou fundo antes de confessar – Sabe que eu estava até com medo de dormir e, quando acordasse, você fosse só mais um dos meus sonhos...

Juno sorriu. Estava se sentindo assim desde que começara toda essa aventura. Soltou-se e perguntou por seu pai e pelos garotos, que não se encontravam onde estavam.

-Eles foram à nave... – foi notório o tom de preocupação – Sora tinha que conferir se não tinha nenhum comunicado...

Assim que ela acabou de dizer isso, Sora chegou à porta.

-Fico feliz que esteja acordada, Juno. – falou ele – Temos um novo mundo precisando de ajuda.

Juno ainda foi à direção de Sora, mas sentiu Kairi segurá-la pelo pulso. Olhou para ela e viu que estava com os olhos marejados.

-Eu não vou aguentar ficar distante de você de novo... – murmurou - Ainda mais sabendo que você pode estar em perigo...

Juno engoliu em seco. Já era difícil ter que sair daquele mundo encantador e ter que se separar da sua mãe, e vê-la assim só piorou a situação. Ela se virou totalmente para a mãe e olhou diretamente em seus olhos, segurando suas mãos.

-Mãe, eu vou voltar para casa e para você. Eu prometo.

Kairi sorriu em meio às lágrimas que já corriam por seu rosto. Olhou para Sora, que também sorria. Ela já tinha ouvido essa promessa antes, e ela fora cumprida. Voltou seu olhar para a filha. O olhar determinado dela confirmou que essa também seria. Largou as mãos dela e pôs as suas no rosto da garota e beijou-lhe a testa.

-Por favor, não se esqueça dessa promessa, ok? – pediu

Juno assentiu silenciosamente, e se despediu, enquanto saia. Sora foi até a ruiva, beijou-a e falou bem baixo, com o rosto ainda bem próximo do dela.

-Não precisa ficar com medo. Nós voltaremos, eu tenho certeza. E poderemos viver toda a vida que sonhamos ao lado da nossa filha.

-É, eu sei. – disse ela, olhando para Juno

Sora e Juno saíram, indo direto para a nave. Kairi encostou no batente da porta, vendo quando Juno olhou para trás e acenou. Ela acenou de volta, tendo a plena certeza de que voltariam a se ver.

**Fim do capítulo VII**


	10. Capítulo VIII: Tóquio

**Capítulo VIII – Tóquio**

Assim que entrou na nave, Juno parou um pouco para cumprimentar os garotos e logo os três seguiram para a cabine de controle.

-E então, qual é o mundo dessa vez? – perguntou Nick

-Não me pergunte. – disse Sora – Estamos indo em direção a um mundo desconhecido.

O trio se entreolhou. Mundo desconhecido?...

A viagem pareceu se tornar mais longa devido a isso, que pareceu aumentar a ansiedade deles. Quando sentiram a nave aterrissar, saíram imediatamente. Estavam num planalto e, assim que olharam ao redor, ficaram fascinados. Logo abaixo, havia uma cidade bem grande, totalmente iluminada. Os pontos de luz às vezes piscavam, e alguns eram coloridos, o que resultava numa bela paisagem, por mais que fosse urbana.

-Uau! – exclamou Juno – Tem certeza de que esse lugar tem algum heartless?

-Há escuridão em todos os lugares, Juno. – respondeu Sora – E eu não perderia muito tempo admirando a cidade. Ela parece ser bem grande.

A garota assentiu, e o trio começou a caminhar na direção da cidade. Vários minutos depois, eles conseguiram chegar à entrada da cidade. Porém, como não conseguiam entender nada do que estava escrito nas placas e a cidade era realmente grande, tornando extremamente fácil de se perder, acabaram se separando um do outro.

Juno seguiu por uma rua bem iluminada e movimentada. Parou diante de uma vitrine com o que parecia ser um brinquedinho romântico. Seu pensamento automaticamente voltou-se para certo garoto de olhos verdes que ela desejava muito que estivesse do seu lado, mas isso foi tirado de sua mente quando ouviu um suspiro. Ao lado dela, estava uma garota que tinha praticamente a mesma altura que ela, olhos verdes e um longo cabelo ruivo. Usava um top, uma saia e um par de botas que alcançava o fim da saia, todos da cor roxa, com alguns detalhes metálicos, assim como seus braceletes. Apesar das roupas, ela era parecida com Juno. Não só na aparência, mas no olhar.

-Parece que eu não sou a única se sentindo sozinha... – Juno pensou alto

A garota percebeu a presença de Juno e se virou para ela.

-Ah, não, eu estou triste por nada e não tenho problemas com meninos. – disse ela, dando um sorriso forçado no final

Juno ainda ficou alguns segundos sem ação diante da resposta tão aparentemente sem nexo, mas, ao pensar na conversa com sua mãe e no que estava sentindo agora a pouco, conseguiu entender o que ela tinha dito.

-Eu nem sei se tenho um menino para ter problemas... – continuou a ruiva, com um ar triste

-Então, somos duas. – completou Juno, sorrindo

A garota esboçou um sorriso e começou a andar, enquanto contava.

-Desde que o conheci, tenho sentimentos. Eu tenho esperado pacientemente por algum sinal, mas... Talvez sejamos só heróis, e nada mais...

-Você não acredita verdadeiramente nisso, acredita? – interrompeu Juno, vendo a garota ficar cada vez mais triste

Ela olhou para Juno, e um brilho novo tomou conta de seu olhar.

-Não. – respondeu ela – Nós somos mais, eu sinto isso! E não vou desistir dele sem lutar!

Seu rosto se iluminou com um extenso sorriso, e ela parou e estendeu a mão para Juno.

-Obrigada pela conversa. Meu nome é Estelar.

-Juno – concluiu, apertando a mão dela

Nick seguiu pela parte mais sombria da cidade. Era formada por ruas e casas pequenas, todas sem iluminação se comparadas às ruas pelas quais passou, e que acabavam levando ao que parecia ser um cemitério. Ele já estava com sua keyblade na mão, prevendo a hora que os heartless iriam aparecer. Ao longe, avistou uma garota vestindo uma capa azul lutando, no ar, com um fantasma negro. De repente, ela foi jogada ao chão e um livro que estava em suas mãos parou bem na frente de Nick. Assim que este o pegou, o fantasma virou-se para ele.

Não demorou muito para que o garoto o cortasse ao meio com sua keyblade. Mas, assim que o fez, diversos heartless apareceram, cercando tanto ele quanto a garota. Ambos começaram a destruí-los, possibilitando a Nick ver como a garota lutava. Ela usava o que parecia ser uma magia, tanto para arremessar objetos contra os heartless, quanto para criar lâminas que os cortavam. A magia era de cor negra, assim como os heartless.

Assim como a escuridão que lentamente tomava conta de Nick.

Ele sentia isso mais que todo o resto. Queria acabar com todos aqueles seres rápido, ou então ele mesmo se tornaria um deles. Quando o último foi derrotado, Nick caiu de joelhos no chão, exausto. Não da luta externa, mas da luta interna que travava com si mesmo.

A garota se mantinha um pouco afastada dele, como que por precaução. Sentia uma energia sombria vinda dele, e era semelhante a que sentira nos seres que a pouco tinham destruído. Mesmo assim, algo lhe dizia que ele estava no mesmo lado que ela.

-Parece que alguém precisa de mais autocontrole. - comentou ela

-Fale por você. – rebateu ele, em um tom ríspido

Ela deixou escapar um 'humpf'. Mais do que ninguém, ela sabia o que era ter autocontrole sobre energias sombrias. Pouco depois, Nick conseguiu finalmente retomar o total controle. E tinha certeza que não seria a última vez que correria o risco de se perder para a escuridão. Suspirou ao constatar isso. Levantou-se e olhou para a garota, que estava com o capuz cobrindo o rosto, só lhe deixando ver seus olhos, de cor violeta.

-Desculpe pelo o que eu disse. – começou ele – Eu não deveria ter sido tão rude.

Ao que ela não respondeu, ele entendeu como desculpas aceitas.

-Meu nome é Nick. – continuou ele, estendendo a mão

-Ravena. – disse ela, sem cumprimentá-lo

Lukas seguia por uma rua aparentemente mais calma, mesmo parecendo ser uma rua comercial. Os sinais de calmaria acabaram quando ele ouviu o barulho de algo quebrando. Correu até a rua de onde tinha vindo o barulho, já tendo sacado a Oblivion. Quando chegou, viu um rapaz meio humano meio robô lutando com um imenso robô amarelo cujos braços terminavam em afiadas facas de cozinha. Olhando para o lado, pode ver a origem do barulho. Uma garota-gato rosa havia jogado um garoto de pele verde numa máquina de refrigerante, quebrando-a. Quando Lukas olhou naquela direção, a garota-gato virou o rosto para ele e, assim que o viu, estabeleceu-o como novo alvo. Correu rapidamente e tentou arranhá-lo, suas garras sendo paradas pela Oblivion. Mas ainda assim ela não desistiu e o loiro teve que ser muito rápido para desviar dela. Em um dado momento, um dinossauro verde tentou atacá-la, ao que ela escapou. Foi o tempo de Lukas se por novamente em guarda.

-Hey, será que alguém poderia me ajudar?

O loiro olhou para trás e viu que o pedido de socorro vinha do meio robô, que estava quase sendo engolido pelo robô amarelo. Lukas nem pensou duas vezes e foi na direção dele. Fincou sua keyblade bem no centro do robô, que num gesto automático soltou um grito de dor, permitindo que o ciborgue escapasse. Assim que o fez, ele transformou seu braço esquerdo num canhão, que logo atirou no robô, destruindo-o e fazendo um líquido preto se espalhar pelo local.

Enquanto isso, o dinossauro tentava encurralar a garota-gato, que sempre escapava com seus precisos saltos. Mas, em uma dessas escapadas, deu as costas para Lukas, que não pensou duas vezes e cravou sua keyblade na altura de seu estômago, fazendo com que ela começasse a 'derreter', só restando no fim um líquido igual ao que saíra do robô.

-Hurrah! – exclamou o meio robô

-Valeu pela ajuda. – falou o garoto verde, voltando à sua forma original – Eu sou o Mutano e esse é o Ciborgue.

-Lukas. – disse, cumprimentando Mutano

Juno se encontrava numa sala bem ampla de um antigo templo afastado da cidade, onde Estelar e ela haviam se refugiado depois que um pequeno robô azul perseguiu ambas, desencadeando uma luta aérea, a qual só ganharam com um perfeito trabalho de equipe. Ao chegarem, ela contou como seus amigos tinham vindo para o Japão a procura de Brushogun, que seria o suposto mandante a um ataque a casa deles. Mas quando chegaram, foram informados de que Brushogun não passava de uma lenda, e que a polícia local tinha todos os criminosos sendo detidos e vigiados, então acabaram se separando para aproveitar aquela viagem. Só que, como ela tinha se informado com seus amigos, agora todos foram perseguidos, e Robin tinha sido acusado de assassinato por supostamente matar Saico-Tek, o mesmo que foi a sua cidade e o motivo de estarem aqui. Depois disso, Estelar saiu em um voo de procura por seus amigos. E isso fez a mente de Juno fixar-se em Nick e Lukas. Desde que se separaram, ela não tinha tido nem sinal de qualquer um dos dois, e sua preocupação aumentava a cada instante.

O barulho de passos a tirou de seus pensamentos. Pouco depois, a porta de correr se abriu e revelou Estelar e um garoto, que Juno intuiu ser Robin. Ele tinha cabelos pretos espetados, e seus olhos eram cobertos por uma máscara. Usava uma camiseta vermelha de mangas verdes, do mesmo tom da calça e das luvas, além de uma capa preta e amarela.

-Esta é a Juno, de quem eu havia falado. – disse Estelar, puxando-a pelo pulso

-É um prazer conhecê-la, Juno. Principalmente quando parecemos não ter aliados.

-E seus outros amigos? – perguntou Juno

-Mandei a eles uma mensagem informando onde estamos. – respondeu Robin

Não demorou muito para que o resto do grupo chegasse. Um ciborgue, um garoto de pele verde, uma garota cujo capuz escondia seu rosto. E os olhos de Juno brilharam quando viu quem seguia eles.

Nick ainda nem tinha visto tudo o que estava ao redor quando sentiu alguém o abraçando. Seu coração disparou quando percebeu que era Juno, e instantaneamente correspondeu, com ainda mais força. Só ele sabia como o medo de que algo acontecesse a ela o assombrara.

Eles se separaram antes que corressem o risco de ficarem corados, e Juno cumprimentou Lukas, afinal também estivera preocupada com ele, embora de um jeito diferente. Depois as apresentações foram concluídas e Ciborgue falou, direcionando-se a Robin:

-Voltamos à cena do crime e colhemos uma amostra da gosma do Saico-Tek. Fiz uma análise molecular... – um visor holográfico foi projetado de seu braço esquerdo – e depois de várias comparações, eu descobri uma coisa. Não era sangue no seu uniforme. Era tinta.

-Tinta? – indagou Robin

-É. – confirmou o meio robô - Como as manchas na minha armadura e na arma estranha do Lukas, as manchas na capa da Ravena e o batom da garota que beijou o Mutano.

-Era uma garota-gato! – protestou o último citado

-Os criminosos estão ligados. – ponderou Robin

-Isso porque foram criados pela mesma pessoa. – Ravena se ajoelhou em frente a uma mesa de centro e pôs o livro em cima dela, para que todos pudessem ver – Brushogun, o primeiro supervilão de Tóquio. – ela abriu o livro enquanto continuava o relato – Ele era um artista que sonhou em dar vida às suas criações. E tentou realizar esse sonho usando magia negra. O feitiço funcionou... Mas o preço foi muito alto. A escuridão o manchou. Sua pele virou papel. Tinta correu pelas veias. E ele foi transformado em Brushogun.

Robin se aproximou mais do livro e leu por algum tempo.

-Desenhos. Era o que estávamos enfrentando. Então eu não machuquei ninguém, não alguém de verdade, pois era tinta.

-Eles eram tinta. – repetiu Mutano

-Todos eles. – completou Estelar

-E o Brushogun usou para me pegar. – concluiu Robin

Dito isso, ele se levantou bruscamente e podia se sentir a determinação na voz dele.

-Muito bem, Titãs. Essa é a nossa missão. Somos fugitivos da lei. Temos um criminoso à solta que pode fazer outros criminosos. E o único jeito de limpar o nosso nome é capturando ele. – ele se virou para o grupo de keybladers – Quanto a vocês, como ainda não foram vistos conosco, ainda podem escolher entre ficar ou não.

-Nem precisa perguntar. – Juno falou sem a menor dúvida – Viemos para ajudar.

-Unh, é, ótimo plano. – interferiu Mutano – Só que tem um problema pequenininho. Todos em Tóquio querem pegar a gente!

Tão logo Mutano mencionou esse fato, ele se tornou presente. As portas da sala onde estavam se abriram, revelando os seres que anteriormente haviam atacado eles, diversos guardas e ainda alguns cidadãos revoltados.

-Titãs, vamos lá! – ordenou Robin

Sem dúvida, a melhor alternativa era fugir. E foi isto que fizeram. Mas parecia que em cada lugar que eles iam, havia vários de cada um dos perseguidores esperando por eles, além de diversos heartless. À exceção dos seres da escuridão e de tinta, eles evitavam confronto, por não quererem machucar pessoas desnecessariamente.

Passando por mais um beco, Mutano virou um cachorro, tentando farejar alguma coisa que levasse ao Brushogun.

-Será que não dá para ir mais rápido? – reclamou Ciborgue – É questão de tempo até nos atacarem de novo.

Continuaram seguindo o cão, sem perceber que Robin havia parado até este se pronunciar.

-Mutano, pode parar. Eu sei pra onde vai o rastro.

Voltaram-se na direção que Robin apontou com a cabeça. Mesmo com vários prédios a frente, ainda era possível ver a imponente construção que se erguia ao longe.

-O esconderijo do Brushogun é na gráfica de gibis? – indagou Ciborgue, com um misto de surpresa e incredulidade

-Eu disse que a gente devia ter visitado. – disse Mutano, numa quase revolta

Ao passar por ele, Ravena lhe deu um tapa na cabeça, como que dizendo 'idiota'.

Chegar à editora não foi tão difícil, e entrar menos ainda. O hall de entrada estava completamente vazio, sem nem sequer um guarda. Seguiram tranquilos até o meio da sala, até que entraram em guarda ao ouvir um gemido fraco e assombroso, como se houvesse um fantasma ali. Houve um clarão causado por um relâmpago do lado de fora pouco antes de Robin sussurrar-lhes 'Me sigam'. Seguiram até uma porta ao fim de uma pequena escada no lado direito do saguão. Quando abriram esta, estavam no que parecia ser a sala das máquinas, que se encontrava igualmente vazia e escura.

Ciborgue acendeu um pequeno feixe de luz para que andassem mais confortavelmente naquele sombrio cômodo. Passaram por uma imensa prensa e o feixe de luz se encontrou com uma cadeira virada contra eles, não possibilitando ver quem estava nela.

-Parece que subestimei os pirralhos keybladers outra vez. – disse uma voz feminina

Nesse momento, a cadeira se virou, revelando uma mulher que trajava o mesmo sobretudo de Brendah. Seu cabelo loiro mal chegava ao ombro e tanto seu olhar quanto seu sorriso tinham um brilho sádico.

-Quem é você? – perguntou Lukas, incitado pela roupa

-Aquele pivete loiro realmente é um traíra. – ela fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça levemente – Nem ao menos falou da Organization para o próprio filho.

-Como assim? – um misto de confusão e curiosidade era notável na voz dele

Ela abriu os olhos e direcionou seu olhar incisivo para Lukas, respondendo.

-Roxas originalmente lutava no lado oposto ao que está agora. 'A chave do destino', número 13 da Organization XIII.

Uma expressão de choque tomou conta do rosto de Lukas. Seu pai... Era um nobody?

-Não acredite nela, Lukas. – cortou Nick – Até porque, como um nobody teria uma keyblade?

-Talvez porque ele seja nobody de Sora. – ela completou

Agora o choque passou para Juno. Não era possível isso... Só se ele tivesse perdido seu coração, e seu pai nunca mencionara isso. Nessa hora ocorreu a ela que talvez eles tenham escondido bem mais do que a verdadeira identidade dos pais de Brendah. E foi então que percebeu quem era aquela mulher.

-Larxene?

-Ponto para a keyblader. – assentiu

-Onde está Brendah? – indagou Lukas, retirado de seus pensamentos

-Não sei. – Larxene deu de ombros – Talvez numa missão de reconhecimento.

O loiro cerrou os dentes. Só pelo tom de voz dela, era perceptível que não se preocupava nem um pouco com a própria filha, o que o deixara bem irritado.

-E onde está o Brushogun? – interferiu Robin

Larxene simplesmente apontou com a cabeça para a prensa atrás deles. Uma tampa se abriu ao som de mais um gemido fantasmagórico e revelou um homem cujo corpo não parecia ter nenhum músculo. Seus olhos eram de um cinza-azulado opaco, e em suas costas estavam conectados diversos tubos que eram ligados a prensa.

-Acho que você não está agindo em conjunto com ela, não é? – continuou Robin – Você só é...

-Um escravo... – ele completou, com uma voz fraca – Eles me prenderam nessa coisa. Nessa maldita prensa que usa meus poderes contra a minha vontade... Os criminosos que crio servem ao comandante.

-Comandante? – indagou Ciborgue

-Seria eu. – outra voz ecoou pelo local, vinda de uma cadeira um pouco mais afastada da prensa, rodeada por visores – Devo admitir que vocês se mostraram adversários formidáveis. Uma vez destruídos, talvez eu faça cópias de vocês para me servirem.

-Mostre seu rosto, covarde. – disparou Estelar, devido à cadeira estar virada na direção oposta a da visão deles

-Só há uma pessoa que pode ganhar ao criar criminosos: O herói que pega todos eles. – falou Robin – Não é verdade, comandante?

A cadeira se virou, revelando um homem de curtos cabelos negros, e não era possível ver a cor de seus olhos, já que os mantinha fechados. Trajava uma camiseta branca, com uma gravata preta e um sobretudo bege, além da calça também preta. Ele se levantou e colocou seu chapéu, também bege.

-Muito bom, meu amigo. – ele disse – Mas você não me pegou. Eu peguei você.

Nesse momento, apareceram diversos policiais, que os cercaram. Larxene se levantou de sua cadeira e abriu um portal negro, logo após se virando para os keybladers e se curvando num ato totalmente irônico.

-Foi um prazer conhecê-los. – um tom sombrio tomou conta de seus olhos - E, se sobreviverem, será um prazer destruí-los.

Dito isso, ela sumiu por entre o portal, e os heartless começaram a surgir no chão. Todos do grupo já tinham entrado em posição de guarda, exceto Mutano.

-Espera aí. – exclamou o garoto de pele verde – Se o mocinho era o vilão então quer dizer que... Ah, legal, somos os mocinhos de novo!

-Você é uma fraude, Daizo. Uma farsa – acusou Robin, apontando para o comandante – Brushogun foi o único criminoso que pegou.

-Um foi o bastante. – Daizo interrompeu, enquanto os policiais e os heartless chegavam mais perto

-Usou os poderes dele para mentir, para se fazer de herói. – Robin continuou – E quando eu comecei a procurar a verdade, você me fez passar por criminoso!

-Bela história, jovem. Mas eu duvido que alguém acredite quando estiverem presos. – o comandante rebateu – Patrulheiros, ação!

-Titãs, atacar!

A batalha se iniciou assim que o som das últimas palavras soou. Enquanto os portadores da keyblade destruíam os heartless, cabia aos Jovens Titãs derrotar os patrulheiros. E essa era uma tarefa um pouco mais difícil, pois não queriam machucar pessoas, então eles agiam mais na defensiva. Porém, em uma dessas defesas, descobriram que os patrulheiros também eram feitos de tinta. E, quando isso aconteceu, os seres que haviam atacado eles anteriormente apareceram de novo, mas não só um e sim vários. E, ao derrotar um deles, Robin viu Daizo correndo por uma plataforma, provavelmente tentando fugir.

O garoto rapidamente alcançou o local onde ele estava e parou um pouco a sua frente, fazendo-o parar.

-Tá fugindo? Eu acho que já não fazem mais heróis como antigamente. – ironizou Robin, mas sem desfazer o semblante sério

O comandante sacou uma arma e tentou atirar nele, mas Robin desviou todos os tiros com seu bastão, para logo depois arremessá-lo, tirando a arma da mão dele. Aproveitando a brecha, se lançou num chute que fez Daizo recuar alguns passos. Mas este colocou a mão no corrimão e deu uma leve risada.

-Desista, meu jovem. Você nunca vai poder me ganhar.

-Eu não só posso como já ganhei.

-Você pode até me vencer, Robin. – ele começou a andar para trás, sendo seguido passo a passo por Robin – Pode me destruir, se quiser. Não muda nada! Quando tudo isso acabar, todos ainda vão achar que você é um criminoso! E o povo de Tóquio ainda vai continuar me chamando de herói!

-Eu sei o que significa ser herói, comandante. – o garoto rebateu com toda a certeza – E acredite em mim. Você não é um herói.

Daizo parou pouco depois e olhou para baixo. Estavam exatamente em cima da prensa. Então, sem nenhuma hesitação, ele se lançou em direção a uma abertura que havia nela, caindo dentro da prensa.

Um grito do Brushogun foi ouvido, e diversos raios percorreram a máquina, o que indicava um curto-circuito. Perplexos, os que estavam no chão tiveram de correr para não caírem nas rachaduras que agora se faziam no chão, devido às tubulações de tinta que irrompiam do mesmo. Até os heartless e os demais adversários tiveram de desviar delas, que começaram a se conectar com as paredes, também percorridas por raios.

Na parte térrea do prédio ocorreu uma explosão não muito tempo depois, lançando todos os que nela estavam para o pátio frontal da empresa. Levantaram-se a tempo de ver explosões ocorrendo nos demais andares, e duas mãos negras feitas de tinta surgindo de um dos andares mais altos. A fumaça chegou a encobrir o resto do imenso ser de tinta e tubos que se formara, mas foi por pouco tempo.

-O poder é meu! – uma voz monstruosa reverberou pelo local, enquanto relâmpagos e trovões eram vistos no céu nublado

O monstro de tinta ergueu-se, mostrando ser maior do que todos os prédios ao redor.

-É muita tinta! – exclamou Mutano, enquanto eles recuavam alguns passos

-Vai fazer uma baita mancha quanto tudo acabar. – emendou Ciborgue

-Ele pode ter a magia do Brushogun, mas não sei mais quanto tempo ele pode controlar. – falou Ravena

Brushogun podia ser visto no centro, os tubos que o ligavam a prensa agora o ligando ao ser de tinta. Este ergueu sua mão e, dos pingos que caíram, surgiram novamente seus adversários, agora cada um de pelo menos duas cores diferentes e desordenadamente misturadas.

-O que a gente faz agora? – perguntou Estelar, não sem certo tom de desespero

-Apaga ele. – Robin disse

Agora, além das investidas dos seres de tinta e dos heartless, o cuidado tinha de ser maior por causa dos ataques de Daizo. Mesmo assim, eles conseguiram um avanço, mesmo sendo pouco.

Em uma de suas tentativas de ataque aéreo, Estelar foi pega por uma das tubulações, que agora atuavam mais como braços alternativos, e arremessada ao chão. Por um triz não foi atravessada pela lâmina que se formou, sendo salva por Ravena.

Mutano já tinha se transformado num Tiranossauro Rex, embora sua atual força e imponência não tivessem intimidado seus adversários, que se juntaram em um grupo maior, este lentamente sendo diminuído pelas diversas magias de Lukas.

Ciborgue, Robin, Juno e Nick eram cada vez mais cercados, tanto pelos seres de tinta quanto pelos da escuridão. O garoto de cabelos negros olhou para cima e viu como Brushogun era sugado para dentro da tinta, e ele viu como a salvação deles estava ali. Então, sem medo e com sua fantástica destreza e habilidade, foi desviando dos tubos até achar a brecha que precisava e subir em um deles, indo em direção ao Brushogun. Alguns adversários surgiram, mas estes foram destruídos por magia. Olhando de relance para trás, ele pode ver Juno seguindo-o, embora estivesse a uma distância considerável.

Voltou seu olhar para seu alvo e, como estava um pouco acima, pulou e cravou seu bastão no mar de tinta, para que não caísse.

-Como eu posso detê-lo? – perguntou, segurando o ombro de Brushogun – Como eu quebro o feitiço?

-Ele sem mim... – respondeu, sendo cada vez mais puxado – não é nada... Você precisa me tirar dessa máquina...

Quando terminou de falar, ele já estava totalmente imerso na tinta. Robin tentou trazê-lo de novo para fora, mas acabou sendo puxado junto. Mesmo usando todas as suas forças, não conseguiu libertar-se.

A risada maligna de Daizo era ouvida enquanto ele neutraliza os que ainda estavam lutando. Porém Juno conseguiu repetir o mesmo caminho de Robin, e cravou sua keyblade na parte em que ela pensava ele estar. Quando sentiu que algo segurava sua keyblade, começou a puxá-la e, na união de forças, tanto ela quanto Robin e Brushogun conseguiram se desvencilhar da tinta. Com uma magia de ar, os três chegaram suavemente ao chão.

O garoto ainda segurava Brushogun, apoiando seus ombros com seu braço.

-Você me libertou... – murmurou, antes de fechar os olhos e desaparecer

Então, Robin e Juno viram a tinta caindo diante deles. Quando olharam em volta, puderam perceber os seres de tinta se desmanchando.

-O feitiço de Brushogun está se quebrando! – disse Ravena, embora ela e Estelar ainda estivessem presas

O monstro de tinta ainda se contorceu antes de começar a expandir e explodir, causando uma onda de tinta que atingiu a todos. Logo já estavam de pé, a exceção de Estelar, que ficara imergida em uma das massas de tinta. Robin correu até onde ela estava, e segurou-a delicadamente. Ela abriu os olhos ao ouvir seu nome pronunciado pelo garoto. Ele limpou um pouco da tinta que estava no rosto dela e perguntou:

-Está tudo bem?

-Agora está, Robin. – ela respondeu

A chuva não tardou a cair, sendo a hora perfeita para isso. Ela limpou o que restava daquele líquido negro, o que acabou por revelar um derrotado Daizo.

Robin e Estelar estavam ajoelhados um de frente para o outro, e agora um olhava diretamente para o outro.

-Eu acho que estava errado... – começou ele

-Acha? – perguntou docemente a garota

-Talvez... Eu não seja só um herói. Talvez eu possa ser... Talvez nós possamos...

-Robin? – interrompeu ela

-Sim?

-Pare de falar. – ela disse com um sorriso

Seus rostos se aproximaram mais e eles uniram seus lábios em um doce beijo que, mesmo sendo curto, tinha um significado muito grande para ambos.

Nick, ao ver aquela cena, não pode deixar de pensar em como desejava ser mais que só um amigo de Juno. Sacudiu a cabeça para tentar tirar esses pensamentos dela, sem sucesso. Agradeceu muito por Juno estar mais a frente dele e não poder ver o tom vermelho que estava seu rosto.

Lukas, que estava a seu lado, deu um soco de leve em seu braço e falou numa altura para só ele ouvir, com um sorriso maroto:

-Por que não aproveita o momento e faz a mesma coisa com a Juno?

Nick se limitou a direcioná-lo um olhar assassino.

-Já era hora. – Ciborgue disse

O casal sorriu e logo se levantou. Todo o grupo caminhou até o portão de entrada da empresa e, assim que saíram, Juno suspirou.

-Acho que é aqui que nos separamos.

-Mas como assim? – perguntou Mutano em tom de indignação – Amanhã com certeza terá uma grande comemoração!

-E acho que vocês também merecem estar nela. – completou Ciborgue

-Temos de ir – rebateu ela – Vocês, mais do que ninguém, entendem isso. Outro mundo pode estar em perigo agora.

Nick e Lukas já tinham ido para o lado dela, formando uma distância entre os Titãs e os keybladers.

-Então, aceite isso como presente. – Robin tirou um pequeno comunicador de seu cinto – Vocês sempre serão bem-vindos para os Jovens Titãs.

O rapaz estendeu o comunicador, enquanto os demais sorriam em aprovação. Juno pegou-o e depois ambos os grupos se despediram, indo cada um para um lado.

**Fim do capítulo VIII **

_N/A: De boa, nunca fiz um cap tão grande... Aaaaaaahhh, to tão feliz *-* E é incrível como essa fic tá fazendo sucesso no Nyah! Espero que aqui também seja assim hihihi Enfim, até o cap 9 o/_


	11. Capítulo IX: Haunted

Capítulo IX **– Haunted**

Embora aquela cidade ainda os confundisse muito, conseguiram achar a saída depois de algum tempo. Alcançaram a nave e despediram-se mentalmente de Tóquio, que, afinal, tinha sido uma parada divertida.

Pelo menos para a maioria.

Lukas, assim que entrou, foi direto para o quarto e fechou a porta, logo após encostou nela e deslizou até o chão. Por mais que tentasse, as mesmas palavras continuavam ecoando em sua mente.

_Roxas originalmente lutava no lado oposto ao que está agora. 'A chave do destino', número 13 da Organization XIII_

Talvez Larxene só estivesse o provocando, tentando fazê-lo se virar contra os amigos como fez com Brendah. Mesmo assim, algo lhe dizia que era verdade. Depois de um bom tempo pensando nisso, e com sua cabeça quase explodindo, resolveu tirar essa história a limpo.

A nave já estava em piloto automático em direção a Disney Castle. Sora olhava distraidamente para os visores, com o pensamento ainda em Destiny Islands. Não saberia dizer se foi mais surpreendido pela voz que o tirou dos seus pensamentos ou se foi pela pergunta.

-Meu pai é seu nobody, Sora?

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos arregalou os olhos e virou seu rosto na direção de Lukas. Seu cérebro ainda demorou alguns segundos para assimilar o que ele tinha falado.

-Como você... – Sora não chegou a concluir a pergunta

-Então é verdade... – murmurou o loiro, baixando a cabeça

Sora suspirou. Não conseguia nem imaginar o que passava pela cabeça do garoto nesse momento. E, qualquer que tenha sido a maneira como ele descobriu, com certeza tinha sido um choque muito forte.

-Desculpe por não te contarmos antes, Lukas. – começou Sora – É que...

-Quando pretendiam me contar? – interrompeu o garoto

Sora emudeceu, o que deu a Lukas a resposta.

-Nunca, não é? – ele verbalizou seu pensamento

O outro se limitou a assentir com a cabeça. Chegou a abrir a boca para falar, porém o loiro foi mais rápido.

-Por que, simplesmente por quê? – a raiva inflamava em sua voz – Eu até posso entender porque não falaram sobre os pais da Brendah, mas sobre os meus? Eu tinha o direito de saber!

Seu olhar ainda faiscava quando acabou de falar. Sentia-se traído por seus próprios pais, e cada vez mais parecia que nenhum dos antigos keybladers confiava nele, em Juno ou em Nick.

-Se Roxas não contou para você, não sei se posso fazer isso. – falou Sora, com medo da reação de seu amigo

-Então, conte para mim.

Eles voltaram o olhar na direção da voz, embora nem precisassem disso para reconhecê-la.

-Afinal, acho que você não pode negar contar o porquê de você ter um nobody para sua filha.

Juno provavelmente tinha chegado a pouco, e pela mesma razão que levou Lukas à cabine. O loiro olhou agradecido para ela, e depois voltou seu olhar para Sora. Este suspirou longamente, pois agora não tinha como não falar. Ele sentou-se em sua cadeira e entrelaçou os dedos em frente ao rosto, enquanto fechava os olhos, pensando em como começar.

-Como vocês já devem saber, no dia em que me tornei um keyblader, a escuridão tomou conta da ilha em que eu vivia, me separando de meus amigos. – ao que eles assentiram, ele continuou – O que tenho certeza de que não sabem é que Kairi deixou seu coração em mim naquele mesmo dia.

Juno arregalou os olhos diante daquela afirmação. Muito mais perguntas surgiram em sua mente, embora a voz morresse ao tentar pronunciá-las.

-Ao tentar segurá-la, ela pareceu passar por dentro de mim, e desapareceu. – prosseguiu Sora, com um pouco de tristeza abatendo-se em seu olhar – Quando a encontrei, Kairi parecia mais uma boneca, de tão inerte que estava. Mais tarde, descobri o porquê disso: o coração dela estava em mim. E, para fazê-la voltar, acabei perdendo o meu.

-E por que você não é um heartless? – indagou Lukas

Um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Sora antes de ele continuar.

-Para minha sorte, Kairi me reconheceu, mesmo já tendo virado um Shadow. Então, ela me abraçou e, devido a nossos sentimentos tão fortes um pelo outro, consegui voltar.

-Mas, espera. – interpelou Juno – Se a mamãe perdeu seu coração, ela tem um nobody também, não é? – Sora afirmou com a cabeça – E quem é?

Ele nada respondeu, apenas moveu o olhar para Lukas. Demorou alguns segundos para que o loiro pudesse entender.

-Ah n-não, vo-você não está dizendo que... – ele balbuciou, sem coragem de completar

-Exatamente. Namine é a nobody de Kairi.

Lukas sentiu como se o mundo desabasse sobre sua cabeça. Só se manteve de pé pois Juno passou o braço por cima de seus ombros e segurou-o, lhe passando força.

-Meus pais são nobodies... – repetiu para si mesmo, tentando acreditar.

-São não. Eram. – Sora disse

-Como é? – indagou o garoto

-Xemnas, usando os corações coletados por mim e por Roxas, criou um Kingdom Hearts para The World That Never Was, com a intenção de que os integrantes da Organization ganhassem um coração para se tornarem completos. Mas eles não conseguiram, já que eram desprovidos de qualquer sentimento. – o rapaz de cabelos castanhos parou por um momento – Mas seus pais eram uma clara exceção. Eles conheciam, e _sentiam_, a amizade e o amor, os dois sentimentos mais puros que existem.

-Então eles têm um coração agora? – perguntou Juno, ao que Sora assentiu

A garota se deu por satisfeita, embora ainda fosse demorar um pouco para assimilar tudo o que havia sido dito. Mas o olhar de Lukas estava perdido, refletindo seu estado interno. Teria muito que conversar com seus pais quando voltasse para casa. Sentiu a nostalgia aumentar ao pensar nisso. Por um momento, desejou voltar àqueles dias onde suas preocupações não estavam envolvidas com nenhum ser da escuridão. E, principalmente, desejou ter Brendah sorrindo ao seu lado novamente.

-Agora é a minha vez de perguntar. – Sora o tirou de seus pensamentos – Como descobriram isso?

-Larxene. – o loiro disse com os dentes trincados

-Quem? – Sora quase gritou, incrédulo

-Acho melhor deixarmos isso para quando relatarmos a missão. – falou Juno

Sora hesitou um pouco, mas decidiu concordar. Juno e Lukas então voltaram a seus respectivos quartos, cada qual perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Só despertaram quando sentiram a nave pousar. Desceram e foram recepcionados por Queen Minnie, que os levou até a sala do trono, onde Mickey se encontrava sentado. O camundongo, observando cada um dos olhares dos presentes, intuiu que alguma coisa acontecera.

-É bom vê-los de volta e em segurança. – disse – Há algo que precise ser relatado?

-Se antes nós apenas suspeitávamos que foi Larxene quem tirou Brendah do nosso lado, agora temos certeza. – informou Juno – Encontramos ela.

Mickey suspirou. Sabia que isso era questão de tempo. Então, o grupo de keybladers começou a contar o que aconteceu desde Destiny Islands até Tóquio. Logo depois de terminarem, Queen Minnie voltou à sala para chamá-los para o almoço, para o qual rapidamente foram, pois seus estômagos já roncavam devido às longas horas que estavam sem comer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dois dias se passaram desde a última viagem. Estranhamente, a calma parecia ter se instalado nos mundos, então o grupo aproveitou para treinar. Mas um deles se encontrava numa delicada situação.

Nick.

Era negligente com os treinos de magia, e, nos treinos de combate, era derrotado mais facilmente do que quando chegara. Por mais que tentasse, não podia ir mais longe que isso sem que começasse a se tornar um heartless. E, cada vez mais, a escuridão parecia achar uma nova brecha, minando a resistência dele.

Em uma luta com Juno e Lukas, acabou perdendo o controle. Desarmou o loiro e teria atingido ele gravemente, se a Oathkeeper não parasse a Way to the Dawn a tempo. E, novamente, devido ao encontro de seu olhar com o de Juno, ele conseguiu recobrar a consciência. Mas, dessa vez, o processo foi mais trabalhoso. Externamente, para seus amigos, não havia diferença, mas ele sentia como o seu lado sombrio estava ficando mais forte que ele.

Pouco depois de retomar o controle, pode sentir um toque suave em seu rosto. Abriu os olhos, agora totalmente verdes, encontrando-se com a expressão preocupada de Juno.

-Está tudo bem? – perguntou ela, a preocupação nítida em sua voz

O garoto suspirou e tirou a mão dela de seu rosto.

-Você sabe que não. – respondeu ele, abatido

Nick simplesmente deu as costas para os amigos e saiu da sala onde estavam treinando.

-Nick, espera!... – Juno ainda tentou segui-lo, mas Lukas segurou-a pelo braço

-Deixa ele. – falou quando ela olhou em sua direção – Acho que ele precisa ficar um pouco sozinho.

Passaram-se alguns segundos até ela assentir, com uma expressão triste. Só ela sabia o quanto lhe angustiava ver que Nick se isolava cada vez mais.

-Podem me dizer o porquê de ele não estar bem?

Ambos se viraram quando ouviram. Mickey estava encostado na porta, de braços cruzados. Ele tinha ouvido a conversa dos três e entrado assim que Nick saiu, tomando o cuidado de este não vê-lo.

Os dois jovens se entreolharam, e Juno engoliu em seco, voltando o rosto para o camundongo.

-Desculpe, majestade... - ela disse de cabeça baixa – Mas eu prometi a ele que não falaria sobre isso.

A garota foi caminhando até a saída, sem levantar o rosto. O rei desviou o olhar dela e passou-o para Lukas.

-E você? Também fez a mesma promessa? – indagou

O loiro respirou fundo e assentiu, logo após fazendo a mesma coisa que seus dois amigos.

Mickey ainda continuou lá quando a sala ficou vazia, pensativo. Estava preocupado com Nick. Ele se distanciava cada vez mais dos treinos, e o camundongo sentia que havia algo errado, só não sabia o que. Pensara em falar com Juno ou Lukas, mas agora sabia que isso não adiantaria. Eram muito leais um ao outro para quebrarem uma promessa.

Suspirou. Teria de ser diretamente com ele.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Já fazia algum tempo desde o treino, mas Nick continuava fechado em seu quarto perdido em seus pensamentos. Perguntava-se se a keyblade tinha o escolhido por ser filho de quem era ou se era por ele realmente merecer. E, caso fosse o último, se tinha sido uma escolha correta. Quanto mais pensava, mais se convencia de que seu lugar não era ali.

O barulho de alguém batendo na porta o despertou. Ficou surpreso quando viu quem era.

-King Mickey! Algum problema?

O camundongo apenas negou com a cabeça e fez um gesto pedindo para segui-lo. O garoto assim fez, e foi levado até a sala do trono. Mickey caminhou até praticamente o fim dela e parou, mas continuou de costas para Nick. Este parou a mais ou menos um metro de distância.

-Lute comigo, Nick. – falou, sacando sua keyblade dourada

O garoto fora pego totalmente de surpresa. Mas, com o tom que aquelas palavras foram ditas, sabia que não era uma pergunta ou pedido, era quase uma ordem. O camundongo logo se virou em sua direção e começou com suas investidas.

A única coisa que podia fazer era desviar e tentar se defender, pois, mesmo Mickey não usando metade de sua força, ainda era superior. Em poucos minutos, já estava arfando, e sua resistência decaia a cada instante. Então, o desejo por poder emergiu, abrindo assim a brecha perfeita para a escuridão.

Após desferir um ataque que obrigou Nick a recuar alguns passos, o camundongo sentiu que algo acontecera de diferente. O garoto continuou no mesmo lugar, e um sorriso insano apareceu em seu rosto. Ao erguer o olhar, foi possível ver que seu olho direito já não era mais verde, e sim amarelo.

Mickey não pode deixar de ficar surpreso. Então era isso. **Nick estava virando um heartless.**

No outro segundo, o garoto já estava a poucos centímetros, desferindo um perigoso ataque. O rei começou só se defendendo, mas, vendo que ele não voltaria por conta própria, começou a contra-atacar e conseguiu desarmá-lo, pouco depois o derrubando.

-Vamos lá, Nick. Tenho certeza que consegue voltar ao controle. – disse Mickey, com a ponta da keyblade dourada praticamente encostada no pescoço dele

Ainda demorou alguns instantes até que as palavras chegassem à consciência de Nick. Mesmo assim, elas surtiram o efeito desejado, embora isto tenha demorado mais do que no treino.

Quando o verde voltou a seus olhos, e sem nenhum indicio daquele brilho insano, o camundongo guardou sua keyblade e se afastou um pouco. O garoto se sentou e suspirou, com o olhar baixo. Rapidamente, se levantou e caminhou em direção a porta.

-Aonde vai? – perguntou o camundongo

-O que importa? – rebateu, irritado, depois passando o tom de voz para abatido – Não sou mais um keyblader mesmo...

-E por que não seria? – continuou Mickey

-E você ainda pergunta por quê? – ele se virou, olhando diretamente para Mickey – Por acaso não viu como eu estou virando um heartless? Duvido que já tenha existido algum portador da keyblade cujo coração estivesse tão perto da escuridão.

Ele voltou a caminhar em direção a porta. Agora se sentia machucado, como se admitir em voz alta tornasse o fato ainda mais real. Por um momento, o pensamento de se tornar um heartless completo e acabar com tudo isso passou por sua cabeça.

-Já existiu. – Nick continuou andando sem prestar muita atenção ao que o camundongo disse – O seu pai.

Nick parou no exato instante que ouviu a última palavra. Todos os pensamentos sumiram de sua cabeça, e ele voltou-se na direção de Mickey.

-O... meu... pai? – repetiu, incrédulo

O camundongo assentiu, e completou

-Pode perguntar a Sora, talvez ele saiba até mais do que eu, pois ambos já se enfrentaram. – ele esperou para o caso de Nick querer falar algo, mas vendo que ele ficara calado, continuou – Riku sempre sonhou em sair de Destiny Islands. Quando a escuridão tomou a ilha, ele viu a oportunidade perfeita. Mas, com isso, acabou se separando de seus amigos. Depois, foi levado a achar que Sora já não ligava mais para ele ou Kairi, e que a escuridão lhe daria o poder necessário para encontrar e ajudar à amiga. – o camundongo pausou antes de concluir – E acho que você não procurou a escuridão por motivos menores.

O garoto baixou o olhar e afirmou com a cabeça, afinal, mesmo que inconscientemente, fora para ajudar os amigos que sua ânsia por poder acabou surgindo.

-Mesmo assim, não sei se vou conseguir me manter são por muito tempo. – pensou alto

-Vai desistir tão fácil assim? – provocou Mickey, embora ainda mantivesse sua expressão séria

-Acredite. – o garoto disse cabisbaixo – Não está sendo nada fácil até agora.

Ele se direcionou a saída novamente, e, quando tocou na maçaneta, pode ouvir Mickey dizer:

-Não tente ser nem se culpe por não ser seu pai, Nick. A keyblade _te_ escolheu e agora está _com você_, não com ele.

O garoto ainda ficou alguns instantes parado, pensando no significado daquelas palavras, e depois seguiu para seu quarto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

O dia seguinte amanheceu ensolarado, mas, da janela do quarto de Lukas, algumas nuvens cobriam o sol, dando um tom alaranjado a estas. O loiro sentou-se vagarosamente na cama e olhou para o cenário. Não pode deixar de sorrir. Era o mesmo céu de seu sonho da noite anterior.

Se bem que não fora exatamente um sonho. Afinal, era uma lembrança sua. E, embora fosse um pouco confusa pela sua pouca idade na época, aquele fragmento da sua memória era um dos mais prezados por ele.

O primeiro detalhe perceptível era de alguém chorando. Um choro alto, mesmo sendo de criança. Depois, ele só se lembrava de estar ajoelhado de frente a ela, que escondia o rosto em suas mãos, tentando, em vão, limpar as lágrimas.

_-Hey, está tudo bem? – perguntou à garota ruiva_

_Nesse momento, ela parou de soluçar e olhou para ele, seus belos orbes refletindo desespero._

_-Quem é você? – rebateu ela, com a voz chorosa_

_-Eu me chamo Lukas. – respondeu - E você?_

_-B-brendah. – falou depois de algum tempo_

_-Por que estava chorando? – insistiu, querendo ajudá-la_

_-E-eu não sei... – gaguejou ela – Eu não consigo me lembrar de nada... – lágrimas começaram a escorrer sobre seu rosto novamente – Só vejo escuridão..._

_O loiro foi pego de surpresa quando ela abraçara-o com força, afundando seu rosto em seu peito._

_-Por favor, Lukas, me ajuda... Eu estou com medo... – suplicou a ruiva, aos soluços_

_-Pode ficar tranquila! – exclamou ele – Agora serei seu amigo e te protegerei de qualquer coisa!_

_-Sério? – ela indagou, olhando diretamente em seus olhos_

_-Eu prometo! – ele afirmou, abrindo um extenso sorriso_

O loiro não pode deixar de sorrir ao lembrar. Fora a primeira vez que vira Brendah, e desde então se acostumara com aquela aura alegre e animada que a rodeava. E _jamais_ se acostumaria com a ausência dela.

E era isso que motivava ele a cumprir sua promessa de trazê-la de volta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se o sonho de Lukas tinha sido calmante, o de Juno fora o extremo contrário.

A garota acordou ofegante, ainda com aquelas imagens em sua mente.

O céu estava completamente tomado por nuvens negras, o que dava um aspecto sombrio ao local. Ela ainda demorou um pouco para reconhecê-lo.

_Radiant Garden. _

Quando constatou isso, procurou com o olhar Tabitah e Will. Achou-os alguns metros à frente, lutando contra uma grande quantidade de heartless. Ambos estavam com alguns machucados, e suas roupas tinham pedaços rasgados, o que indicava que a luta não era de agora.

-Droga... – reclamou o garoto – Não sei quanto tempo aguento mais, irmã...

-Se ao menos o sistema de comunicação e monitoramento não tivesse sido quebrado... – praguejou Tabitah

A feiticeira ainda continuava habilidosa em suas magias de gelo, mas estava óbvio que, caso a ajuda não chegasse rápido, qualquer pessoa que estivesse naquele mundo seria engolida pelas trevas.

Juno nem ficou muito tempo pensando. Saiu rapidamente de seu quarto à procura do rei.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A cada minuto que passava dentro daquela nave, a garota ficava mais nervosa. Rezava para que estivesse errada, para que aquilo só tivesse sido um sonho.

Quando chegaram, para sua aflição, o seu sonho tinha sido bem preciso.

O céu negro deixava o chão praticamente da mesma cor, e até o ar parecia ter sido afetado, como perceberam ao desembarcar.

De repente, os heartless começaram a surgir. Mas, antes que as keyblades pudessem destruí-los, uma labareda estendeu-se sobre eles, limpando a área. Quando o fogo se extinguiu, puderam ver quem executara tal magia. Will atingiu o chão com um baque surdo.

Os três foram até o garoto, que ainda se mantinha acordado, embora completamente exausto. A keyblader tratou de logo usar uma magia de cura sobre ele.

-Obrigado – agradeceu, enquanto se apoiava nas mãos para poder se erguer

-Onde estão Tabitah e os outros? – perguntou Juno

-No quartel-general. – disse Will – E temos de ir rápido, pois acho que a garota que lutou comigo está lá.

Foi perceptível a mudança no olhar de Lukas.

-Nós vamos. – afirmou Juno – Mas você fica. – ele ainda abriu a boca para contestar, mas ela logo completou – Will, você não está em condições de lutar. Vá para a nave que logo estaremos lá.

O garoto foi obrigado a concordar, não sem certa relutância. Então o grupo de keybladers prosseguiu pelas ruas da cidade, agradecido pelo forte treinamento dos dias anteriores.

Quando chegaram à bifurcação, Juno e Lukas seguiram direto para a direita, mas Nick fez menção de seguir em direção à trilha.

-Perdeu o senso de direção, Nick? – brincou o loiro

-Não. – respondeu secamente – É por aqui que eu vou.

-Não ouviu o que o Will disse? – replicou Juno

-E se um deles saiu e seguiu por aqui? – rebateu – Alguém tem de conferir.

Não havia o quê discutir. Os argumentos de Nick tinham fundamento lógico. Juno acabou assentindo e seguindo com Lukas. Mesmo assim, nada tirava a sensação ruim que tinha sobre deixá-lo sozinho.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Assim que pisou no mosaico anterior à trilha, diversos seres emergiram do piso. Nick automaticamente sacou a sua keyblade e começou a destruí-los, mas eram muitos. A atmosfera sombria que se formara no lugar parecia alimentar os heartless, e deixar mais fácil o caminho da escuridão até seu coração.

Ele conseguiu acabar com todos, mas o preço estava sendo alto. Caiu de joelhos e apoiou uma mão no chão, quase sem energia para se manter consciente. A outra mão estava no peito, segurando a camiseta, à altura do coração, sentindo cada vez mais que cedia este a escuridão.

_Quem diria... O certinho do Nick sucumbindo à escuridão..._

Fora ali que ouvira isso. E talvez ela estivesse realmente certa. Talvez não estivessem em lados tão opostos, afinal. Mentalmente, desculpou-se com todos que ainda acreditavam nele e agradeceu por seus amigos não estarem ao seu lado. Pelo menos, quando virasse um heartless, eles poderiam derrotá-lo facilmente.

Foi quando ouviu.

-Nick!

Aquela voz. Tão doce, e tão cheia de desespero.

Juno se ajoelhou na sua frente e colocou ambas as mãos em seu rosto. O garoto permaneceu de olhos fechados, sem coragem para encará-la.

-Eu disse para você não vir atrás de mim. – resmungou

-Mas, Nick... – este logo cortou

-Vai embora daqui, agora! – gritou, com um tom mais agressivo que gostaria

Com isso, ele abriu os olhos. O direito já estava completamente amarelo, sem nem mais a pupila, e o esquerdo perdia a coloração esverdeada.

Juno perdeu o chão com essa visão.

Ela não era o tipo de garota que chorava com facilidade, já tinha aprendido que viam a isso como sinal de fraqueza. Mas, por um momento, isso apagou de sua mente. As lágrimas começaram a verter por seu rosto.

-Nick, por favor, eu, eu... _Eu preciso de você!_

O garoto não deixou de se surpreender com o que ouvira, enquanto ela continuava entre soluços.

-Naquele dia, quando descobrimos toda essa história de keyblade, você disse que sempre estaria ao meu lado. Eu estava completamente confusa, não sabia quem eu era, e talvez tivesse até medo de descobrir... Mas, quando você segurou minha mão, quando você me disse aquilo... Foi quando eu finalmente me senti segura...

Ela abraçou-o, seu rosto já molhado, e falou suavemente.

-Eu sei que você é mais forte que qualquer escuridão. Então, por favor, eu preciso de você.

Nick ainda estava surpreso com aquelas palavras quando começou a sentir uma sensação nova. Como quando se está num quarto escuro e acende a luz, vendo-a preenchê-lo totalmente. Aquelas palavras, tão sinceras e desejadas, libertaram a luz que sempre estivera dentro de si.

-Acalme-se, Juno. – ele correspondeu ao abraço ao completar – Eu sempre estarei aqui, ao seu lado. _Isso é uma promessa._

Ao ouvi-lo, a garota se afastou um pouco, para poder olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos. Não pode conter o sorriso ao ver aquele tom de verde que tanto amava.

-Obrigado. – ele sussurrou, não precisando dizer mais alto pela proximidade de seus rostos – Eu não sei o que faria sem você.

Foi quando perceberam o quão próximos estavam. As respirações se entrelaçavam, convidando o contato entre ambos. Nick chegou a puxá-la mais para perto de si, desejando tocá-la, mas esta se levantou.

-Acho melhor irmos. – disse a garota, torcendo para que ele não visse o vermelho de seu rosto

O rapaz assentiu, e se pôs de pé. Por um momento, achara que o que havia sido dito tinha mais sentimentos que amizade. Mesmo assim, ignorou isso, concentrando-se somente na promessa que tinha a cumprir com ela.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lukas podia ouvir o barulho de lâminas se chocando. Tinha entrado no prédio pouco depois de liberar Juno, sabendo que esta não ficaria sossegada até encontrar Nick novamente. Embora também se preocupasse com o amigo, sabia que ele não precisava de mais ninguém a não ser aquela garota.

Sem falar que ele era necessário ali.

Ao passar pela sala dos monitores, pode ver as kunais eletrificadas cravadas em cada um, e nem tentou tirá-las de lá, pois seu objetivo estava logo à frente. Cruzou a porta e se viu numa plataforma redonda, que mais parecia uma arena agora devido à tensão de luta que ali emanava.

Tabitah estava um pouco a frente dele, empunhando uma espada cuja lâmina era feita de algo que parecia cristal. Foi analisando melhor que percebeu. Era gelo. Poderia apostar que o ambiente só não estava frio por causa da adversária. Brendah estava exatamente de frente a ele, e ergueu o olhar em sua direção quando ouviu seus passos.

-Ora, ora, parece que finalmente os keybladers chegaram. – disse a ruiva, com um sorriso cínico

-Também senti sua falta, querida. – rebateu ele, com um sorriso brincalhão, logo depois voltando para uma feição séria – Vamos, Tabitah. Não há mais nada a ser feito por aqui.

-Esquece. – rosnou a feiticeira, num tom de voz que causou arrepios – Eu não saio até que ela esteja morta.

-Acha mesmo que está em condições de me enfrentar? – ironizou Brendah

Para a surpresa de ambos que a observavam, Tabitah encostou a fria lâmina no pescoço de Brendah antes que fosse perceptível sua movimentação.

-Não me subestime. – proferiu, com o ódio notável na voz

Antes que a feiticeira pudesse fazer mais algum movimento, Brendah fez a mesma coisa com uma de suas adagas.

-O mesmo para você.

O loiro engoliu em seco. Não queria que nenhuma das duas saísse machucada. Foi quando percebeu. A adaga que estava encostada em Tabitah era a de raio. E ele sabia qual era a estratégia.

A eletricidade não demorou muito para chegar ao corpo de Tabitah, que, depois de um grito de dor, desmaiou. A ruiva olhou para sua adversária e depois olhou para Lukas.

-Pode levá-la. Não vou te impedir. – falou, quando percebeu a hesitação dele

Ele sorriu e desmaterializou a keyblade, caminhando na direção dela. Passou o braço por debaixo dos joelhos da feiticeira e o outro por trás das costas, levando-a no colo. Brendah simplesmente ficou olhando enquanto ele lhe dava as costas e saia.

-E, Lukas. – ela chamou, fazendo-o se virar – Não tenho ideia de como você me derrotou.

Entendendo o que ela quis dizer, piscou e abriu mais um pouco o sorriso.

-Nem eu.

Então, ambos ficaram de costas para o outro, cada qual seguindo pelos seus opostos caminhos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tabitah acordou várias horas depois. Sentou-se de golpe na cama em que estava, ainda pensando estar em Radiant Garden. Demorou alguns instantes para perceber que estava em um dos quartos de Disney Castle.

-Está melhor agora?

Logo reconheceu aquela voz.

-Will? O-o que estamos fazendo aqui? – indagou, vendo o irmão apoiado na parede a seu lado

-Esqueceu do que aconteceu? – perguntou ele

-Não... – respondeu ela, com um tom abatido – Só queria acreditar por um momento que tinha sido só um pesadelo...

-Fica tranquila que conseguimos tirar todos de lá... – ela logo interrompeu Will

-Mas e os que morreram antes? E nossos lares, Will? – a garota cabisbaixa começava a tremer, enquanto seus olhos ficavam marejados

-Tabitah, por favor, não se culpe... – pediu ele, conhecendo bem demais a irmã para não saber o que ela estava pensando

-Claro que foi! – berrou ela, virando seu rosto na direção dele, sendo possível ver as lágrimas escorrendo – Eu era a responsável por cuidar de quem estivesse lá! – os soluços a sacudiam enquanto voltava a ficar com o olhar baixo – Mas eu ainda terei minha vingança...

Will reconheceu aquele tom de voz. Segurou-a pelo ombro e fez ela olhar diretamente para ele, deixando a vista aquele maligno brilho dourado.

-Tabitah, pare com isso! – suplicou, sabendo o que aquilo significava – Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que esse desejo de vingança só te prejudicará!

O olhar dela voltou a ficar imerso só em tristeza, enquanto ela abraçava o irmão e chorava desesperadamente. O garoto se limitou a acariciar o cabelo dela, tentando tirar a culpa e o ódio que ela agora sentia.

Afinal, ele, e só ele, sabia quais seriam as consequências se ela se deixasse levar por sentimentos tão negativos.


	12. Capítulo X: Dragões

Capítulo X – **Dragões**

Uma semana se passara desde o último mundo. Lukas caminhava em direção ao hangar. Não porque tivesse uma missão, mas porque ouvira que os habitantes de Radiant Garden estariam saindo do castelo naquele dia. Encontrou Tabitah um pouco antes de chegar.

-Grande amiga você é, nem avisa quando vai embora. – brincou o loiro

-Ah, oi, Lukas. – cumprimentou-o a feiticeira, virando o rosto na direção dele – Não queria perturbá-los.

-Do jeito que as coisas estão paradas, seria até uma novidade. – suspirou

-Isso foi uma reclamação? – perguntou Tabitah

-Talvez. – sorriu ele

A garota não pode deixar de rir.

-Para onde vocês estão indo? – perguntou Lukas

-Traverse Town. Aliás, no meu caso e de Will, será voltando... – ela completou em tom baixo após uma breve pausa – Embora eu nem considere lá tanto como a minha casa mais...

-Você realmente gostava muito de Radiant Garden. – não foi uma pergunta, mas ela assentiu – E você se considera um pouco culpada pelo que aconteceu, não é?

-Não tenho como não me sentir. – seus olhos refletiram um tom triste quando falou – Talvez, se eu fosse um pouco mais forte...

-Acho que essa é a dúvida que sempre carregamos.

O silêncio permaneceu, com cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Ele só foi quebrado quando Tabitah perguntou

-Você conhece aquela garota, não conhece?

-Ela é o motivo pelo qual eu quero me tornar mais forte.

-Então você luta por uma inimiga? – rebateu ela

-Ela não é minha inimiga. Nunca foi nem nunca será. – afirmou, sem nenhum indicio de dúvida na voz – O meu objetivo é fazer ela se lembrar disso.

-Boa sorte para você então. – por mais que tentasse manter o tom neutro, a frase soou falsa

Lukas olhou para ela. Podia notar facilmente a mágoa guardada no olhar da feiticeira. Torcia que ela esquecesse isso, não só por Brendah, mas por ela também.

O dia não demorou muito a acabar e, como há algumas noites atrás, o sonho de Juno não foi simplesmente isso.

Pelo que pode ver na escuridão que cercava o lugar, estava num salão feito de rochas. Um cristal amarelo-alaranjado encontrava-se no meio deste, onde um pequeno dragão roxo de tórax amarelo e asas alaranjadas estava preso, juntamente com outro de cor azul-marinho, de tórax e asas rosa.

O corredor atrás do ponto onde observava começou a ser iluminado à medida que um grupo de monstros do mesmo tamanho que Shadows, à exceção de um, que era praticamente do tamanho dela, foram se aproximando do cristal. Os pequenos portavam tochas ou clavas, além de pequenos machados, enquanto o maior carregava um escudo e uma clava.

Depois de um diálogo com uma linguagem própria, um dos menores avançou e quebrou o cristal. Este começou a emanar um intenso brilho enquanto rachava. Pouco depois de esse brilho chegar ao ápice, a luz voltou a ser provida somente das tochas, e o cristal se desfez em pedaços, com os dois dragões caídos inertes no chão.

Juno ainda viu os monstros chegando perto deles e colocando algo em volta de seus pescoços antes de acordar.

Ela sentou-se na cama e ficou pensativa. Da última vez que tivera um sonho assim, ele era real. Então, provavelmente, aquele também era e significava que um mundo precisava de ajuda. Mas a questão era como achá-lo. Radiant Garden ela sabia onde era. Esse não.

E, não sabia o porquê, mas parecia que aquele mundo a chamava. Mesmo estando de madrugada, decidiu sair do quarto, deixando-se levar pela sua intuição. Começou a andar pelo corredor o mais silenciosamente possível, pois não queria acordar nem encontrar ninguém, já que não tinha ideia do que responderia se perguntassem o porquê de ela estar ali.

Em dado momento, sentiu como se estivesse sendo observada. Virou para trás, mas não encontrou ninguém. Ainda pensava nisso quando ouviu o sussurro por trás de si em seu ouvido

-Escapando do quarto à noite, Juno?

Juno pulou de susto e deixou escapar um grito. Ao olhar na direção de onde tinha vindo a voz, encontrou Nick rindo de sua reação.

-Por que fez isso? – indagou, com um semblante irritado

-Eu não pude resistir. – respondeu, ainda com um sorriso no rosto – Desculpe se te irritei.

-Não, tá tudo bem... – disse ela – Aliás, o que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora?

-O mesmo para você. – falou ele

-Eu perguntei primeiro. – rebateu Juno

Nick revirou os olhos. Um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Juno por saber que havia ganhado. Ele coçou a cabeça, como se pensasse na melhor resposta.

-A verdade é que nem eu sei. – disse ele ao fim de alguns instantes – Só sei que estou sentindo como se...

-Algo me chamasse. – completou a garota

-Você também? – perguntou Nick, arqueando a sombracelha

-Não só sinto como sonhei. – respondeu, recomeçando a caminhar

-E onde era agora? – ele logo estava ao seu lado

-O problema é que eu não sei. – reclamou ela

-Então para onde vocês estão indo?

Ambos se viraram ao ouvir. Aparentemente, Lukas tinha acordado com a conversa deles.

-Não faço a mínima ideia. – suspirou a garota

-Aliás, Lukas, você também está sentindo como se algo chamasse você? – indagou Nick

O loiro simplesmente meneou a cabeça com uma expressão confusa.

-Ok, isso acaba de ficar muito estranho. – disse o primeiro – Por que só eu e você sentiríamos isso?

Quando olhou para o lado, direcionando a pergunta à Juno, percebeu que ela não estava ali.

-Isso eu não sei. – respondeu, alguns passos a frente dos garotos – Mas não vou conseguir voltar ao meu quarto e dormir tranquila com essa sensação.

-E acho que eu também não. – completou Nick, começando a andar na direção de Juno

-O que me resta a fazer é segui-los então. – concluiu Lukas, logo ao lado dos amigos

-Mas e se essa 'procura' não der em nada? – perguntou Juno

-E se der? – rebateu o loiro – Preciso de um pouco de ação. Além do mais, nunca deixaria vocês irem para algum mundo sozinhos.

Juno sorriu em agradecimento ao companheirismo de Lukas. Enquanto andavam, ela lhes contou sobre seu sonho. Depois de um bom tempo de caminhada, acabaram chegando ao jardim, e, por intuição, a garota olhou para o muro deste do território além do castelo.

Na parte em que olhou havia uma rachadura que se dividia em duas, transformando-se em uma passagem para o exterior. Juno poderia passar ali tranquilamente se agachada. Começou a andar naquela direção. Não que pensasse em sair do castelo, mas algo lhe chamava a atenção ali.

Ajoelhou-se na grama e olhou com mais atenção. Não era possível ver nada além daquela passagem. Estranhou isso pois, mesmo estando de noite, a lua e as estrelas estavam visíveis, o que fornecia luz suficiente para uma boa visão. Por curiosidade, levou a mão até o espaço aberto, e percebeu certa resistência. Não algo que lhe impedisse de passar, era mais como colocar a mão sobre um rio. Foi então que percebeu. Talvez o mundo com o qual sonhara não seria acessível com uma nave.

Determinada, nem hesitou em entrar naquela passagem.

O lugar em que chegou estava encoberto por sombras, o que explicava a escuridão da passagem. Conforme foi caminhando e vendo o chão e as paredes a sua volta feitas de rocha, e com aparência antiga, percebeu que de fato chegara onde ocorrera o sonho, embora não naquela sala.

Desde que entrara naquele mundo sentia-se, no mínimo, _diferente_. Quando a luz atingiu seu corpo, pode perceber o porquê.

Tanto ela quanto os garotos haviam se transformado em dragões.

Tinham a mesma estatura dos dragões que ela havia visto, diferindo nas cores. As escamas de Juno eram de uma tonalidade vinho, enquanto as de Nick eram cinza-escuras. Já Lukas era de um tom dourado, e eles logo puderam ver um sorriso.

-Uou, que maneiro! – exclamou ele – Você sabia que isso ia acontecer, Juno?

-Se eu soubesse, nem estaria aqui. – pensou alto

-E por que não? – perguntou

-Ah, claro, eu adoro sair voando cuspindo fogo por aí. – ela fez questão de sobressaltar a ironia na frase

-Sabe que eu também? – brincou ele, piscando um olho

-Shhhh – Nick chamou a atenção de ambos – Estão ouvindo também?

Os dois ficaram em silêncio e perceberam. Passadas rápidas, e o som de bater de asas. Recuaram alguns passos, assim se escondendo nas sombras novamente. Pouco depois, viram uma chita bípede, usando vestes de cor bege e uma capa vermelha, e carregava um arco e uma aljava. Logo atrás, uma libélula que emitia um brilho dourado passou pouco antes dos dois dragões que Juno falara. Todos andavam em ritmo rápido, parecendo ansiosos para saírem daquelas ruínas, mas o dragão de cor azul, agora com tons levemente arroxeados pela luminosidade, parou e virou a cabeça naquela direção. Por um momento, poderiam jurar que a escuridão não impedia sua visão. Chegou a cerrar os olhos, como se quisesse ver melhor, mas, assim que o outro dragão foi se distanciando, uma linha verde começou a se estender entre ambos, como uma corrente mágica.

-Vamos, Cynder! – o dragão roxo chamou quando a corrente atingiu seu limite

Então, simplesmente seu foco deixou de serem eles e passou a ser a saída.

-Foi só eu ou alguém mais sentiu que ela estava olhando para nós? – perguntou Lukas ao saírem de onde estavam, olhando na direção que o grupo tinha seguido

-Acho que todos nós. – disse Nick

-Mesmo assim, acho que devemos segui-los. – interviu Juno – Afinal, foi por causa deles que estamos aqui. Sem falar que não faço ideia de como achar a saída deste lugar, e eles sabem.

Os outros dois assentiram e direcionaram o olhar para o caminho que tinham seguido, cuja porta era bem acima deles, acessível por duas plataformas de pedra para quem andasse, como a chita que os guiava, ou facilmente alcançada por aqueles que conseguiam voar. Lukas prontamente se ergueu do chão, embora um pouco sem jeito do início, mas rapidamente chegou até o local almejado.

-Vocês não vêm não? – perguntou, vendo que os amigos não tinham o seguido

Nick suspirou e olhou para Juno. Por mais que não demonstrasse, os olhos dela refletiam certo pavor pelo fato de ter de voar.

-Medo de altura? – indagou

-Medo de cair. – admitiu ela

-Ora Juno, se pensar bem, agora somos feitos para voar. – argumentou Nick, tentando animá-la – Acho que você só precisa de um pouco mais de autoconfiança.

Aquelas palavras lhe trouxeram a lembrança de seu primeiro dia em Disney Castle. Brendah lhe dissera a mesma coisa. E, naquele momento, tinha prometido a si mesma se tornar mais forte por aqueles que confiavam nela, pelos seus amigos. Então, ignorou seu medo e se lançou no ar. Logo o trio estava seguindo em direção à saída.

Seguiram o grupo sem muita aproximação, pois queriam primeiro saber mais da situação em que se encontrava o mundo, e Juno sentia que quem estavam seguindo não sabiam muito mais que eles próprios, à exceção do felino que os guiava. Em pouco tempo, ouviram o barulho do rio que levava ao exterior. Assim que estavam por cima deste, podiam ver a noite que os esperava.

O rio se transformou em queda d'água assim que saíram, revelando estarem num bosque. O céu era salpicado de estrelas, e duas luas eram vistas, uma menor de cor cinza e uma tão grande que parecia poder ser tocada, de tom amarronzado. O vapor d'água cercou-os enquanto desciam para a terra junto com os dragões, enquanto o felino seguiu em direção a um penhasco a oeste.

Pousaram no penhasco e decidiram segui-los por terra, pois eles seguiram adiante da mesma maneira. Caminharam por um bom tempo por entre diversas árvores até chegarem a uma clareira na outra beira do penhasco, que acabava em uma floresta densa, e ao longe podia ser visto um enorme vulcão expelindo uma espessa nuvem de lava. O felino caminhou até a beira do penhasco e um gavião veio até ele e pousou em seu braço.

-Vá. – ele disse à ave – Diga a Ignitus que eu os encontrei.

Os dragões ainda ficaram por algum tempo mais atrás, discutindo sobre como se libertar da corrente mágica que os unia. Acabaram desistindo e foram até onde ele estava.

-O Mestre da Escuridão... – o dragão roxo disse, olhando para o vulcão – Ele retornou, não é?

-Temo que sim... Logo depois do seu desaparecimento. – respondeu o felino – Ele atacou rapidamente, abastecido pelo ódio e pela malícia, reinvidicando o trono do templo que, por alguma magia negra, ele agora suspende sobre a terra... Um símbolo de sua dominação. Nós estamos em guerra desde então. E todos os dias, suas forças crescem, e as nossas perdem esperança.

-Eu falhei... – suspirou o dragão roxo – Todos eles contaram comigo e eu falhei. Como eu pude deixar isso acontecer?

-Algumas coisas estão fora de seu controle. – Cynder tentou confortá-lo – Você não deve se culpar.

-Spyro, você tem sorte de estar vivo, todos vocês. – falou o felino – Aquela criatura que nos atacou lá não era comum. Aquilo era um velho golem de pedra que veio das profundezas. Eles são a encarnação da destruição trazida pelo próprio Malefor. Estes são momentos difíceis.

-Ele tem de ser derrotado. – interrompeu Spyro – Eu tenho de derrotá-lo.

-Woah, woah! Devagar, fortão. – interviu a libélula – Nós não precisamos sair por aí procurando brigas. Quero dizer, nós acabamos de despertar depois de estarmos congelados por três anos... Temos coisas a fazer.

Do ponto onde estavam, puderam ver como de repente dardos luminosos, o que indicava a presença de magia, acertaram cada um do grupo e os fizeram desmaiar. Logo apareceu um grupo de chitas parecidas com a que falava a pouco, diferenciando-se pela cor ou roupa.

-Parece que minhas suposições sobre você estavam certas afinal, Hunter. – disse o que parecia ser o líder, olhando para o felino desacordado – Vamos levá-los ao vale.

Os demais prontamente obedeceram e carregaram-nos, indo em direção da floresta. Juno, Nick e Lukas ainda esperaram um tempo para saírem de onde observavam.

-E agora? Seguimos eles? – perguntou o último

-Pelo que entendi, aquele grupo está lutando do nosso lado, e parecem precisar de ajuda. – respondeu Juno – Acho que não temos outra opção.

Ao que os outros dois assentiram, ergueram-se do chão e voaram em direção do céu noturno, acompanhando o grupo de chitas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

O dia já tinha amanhecido quando chegaram ao Vale de Avalar. O sol parecia atingir cada parte dele. As plantas, tanto gramíneas quanto árvores, tinham a cor mais viva que já tinham visto. Havia grandes planaltos rochosos cercando ele, e de algumas partes surgiam cascatas que se juntavam para formar um caudaloso rio que separava o vale em dois, salvo alguns pedaços de terra 'ilhados'.

À direita da formação rochosa ao norte, a vila dos chitas se escondia entre uma fina cerca de madeira. Todas as modestas moradias eram feitas do mesmo material. No centro, haviam algumas estruturas de madeira em volta de toras que erguiam as bandeiras dos guerreiros, e em uma delas haviam amarrado Hunter. Em outra, aproveitaram-se da corrente mágica de Cynder e Spyro para prendê-los. Quanto à libélula, ela foi colocada dentro de um pote.

Os três que seguiam eles pousaram na entrada da vila, aproveitando-se da cerca para se esconderem. Viram quando cada um acordou, sendo o último Spyro. O líder, que segurava uma espada, se aproximou seguido de mais dois subordinados.

-Dragões... Bah! Você tem tão pouco respeito pelas nossas leis que forma uma aliança justamente com estes que nos trouxeram nossos problemas? – ele perguntou a Hunter

-Chefe Prowlus. Malefor... Ele é o único responsável. Esse dragão... É nossa última esperança... Você deveria ver isso! – defendeu-se

-Sim, sim, o dragão roxo... Eu conheço a história! Mas, ao contrário de você, eu não esqueci o que eles dizem que Malefor era quando jovem... – bradou Prowlus, se virando para Cynder ao continuar - E eu também não esqueci o que ela fez. – ele voltou sua atenção para o felino – Eu confiei em você, Hunter. Como eu devo confiar em todos nessa vila, para protegê-la! Mas você decidiu por nos abandonar e trazer todos os perigos do mundo de fora quando voltou.

-Os perigos já estavam a nossa volta. – replicou – Não finja ignorá-los!

-Temos um problema, senhor. – interrompeu um residente

-O que é? – perguntou irritado

-Meadow. Ele tinha ido rio acima buscar ervas esta manhã e não voltou. – informou

-Temos de ir procurá-lo! – falou outra chita

-Não, é muito perigoso organizar uma busca agora. – lamentou Prowlus, enquanto todos ficavam cabisbaixos

-Eu irei. – disse Spyro – Eu encontrarei seu amigo perdido. Hunter pode vir conosco.

O felino ponderou um pouco, e logo disse

-Vocês são livres para agirem como quiserem, mas Hunter fica aqui. No entanto, se vocês honrarem sua palavra e voltarem com Meadow, eu posso reconsiderar.

-Vamos nessa procura também. – Juno sussurrou aos seus dois amigos, saindo de perto da entrada – Será um jeito de mostrar aqueles dois que estamos do lado deles.

-E por que precisamos provar isso? – perguntou Lukas

-Porque desconfiança parece ser uma característica natural deles nesses tempos de guerra. – ela respondeu – Além do mais, Cynder nos viu, e não sabemos o que ela pensa que somos, ou de que lado estamos.

Esperaram até os outros dois dragões saírem e seguiram em direção oposta. Vez ou outra, viam de relance eles derrotando alguns Grublins com suas magias elementares. Foi necessário algum tempo para acharem uma caverna entre as diversas quedas d'água que, quando explorada, revelou ser o local onde o felino estava.

Assim que chegaram perto, as pedras que prendiam os pulsos dele se mexeram e se soltaram, revelando-se Grublins insetos. Diversos outros surgiram das rochas da caverna, cercando-os.

-Acha que temos magia como eles, Juno? – perguntou Lukas

-Como eu poderia saber? – rebateu

-Tentando – respondeu Nick

Com um pouco de concentração, ele conseguiu invocar a magia e, com um sopro de gelo, congelou os adversários a sua frente. Juno e Lukas também começaram a lutar, cada qual do elemento fogo e trovão, respectivamente.

Em determinado momento, eles viram uma sombra passando por baixo deles. Cynder emergiu dela, destruindo os seres ao redor com suas afiadas garras. Logo Spyro apareceu também, e os Grublins foram completamente destruídos. Um brilho dourado seguiu na direção de Meadow, que se sentou apoiado no braço.

-Obrigado, amigos... Vocês salvaram minha vida.

-Finalmente, algum agradecimento. – a libélula disse – De nada.

-Vocês conheceram o Chefe Prowlus, sem dúvida. – falou Meadow – Nem todos nós pensamos do mesmo jeito.

-Pode se mexer? – indagou Spyro – Precisamos tirá-lo daqui.

-Desculpem-me. – o felino tentou se levantar – Acho que minha perna está quebrada... Apenas voltem à aldeia e digam a eles onde estou...

-Seu líder não confia em nós. – disse o dragão roxo – Se voltarmos sem você, ele certamente pensará o pior...

-É, e nos culpará por isso. – completou Cynder

-Uh, que tolo... Eu entendo. – ele pensou um pouco – Há um barco no final do vale. Se vocês o trouxerem aqui, talvez eu possa subir nele.

-Mas os Grublins podem voltar. – refletiu Spyro – Você estaria vulnerável sozinho.

-Nós podemos ficar aqui para protegê-lo. – sugeriu Juno

A dragão azul olhou diretamente pra ela. Não era necessário o uso de palavras para entender que não havia confiança suficiente para tal ação.

-Acho que não temos escolha quanto a isso, Cynder. – o dragão roxo disse

-Então, faremos como o Chefe Prowlus. – falou ela – Um de vocês vem conosco. De acordo?

Eles, sem saída, assentiram.

-Qual de nós? – perguntou Nick

-Você mesmo. – ela automaticamente respondeu – Nada me tira essa sensação ruim sobre você.

Ele engoliu em seco, mas seguiu-os mesmo assim.

-Ah, mais uma coisa. – Meadow chamou-os – Para lançar o barco ao rio, são necessários de pesos da caverna de abastecimento, porém ela está trancada. Há um ermitão que mora embaixo da cachoeira no outro lado do vale. Ele tem uma chave.

Assim que a libélula repetiu as informações, confirmando-as, o grupo saiu finalmente da caverna.

Não foi muito difícil achar o caminho até o lugar que Meadow indicou, mas era óbvio que seria trabalhoso para seres que não voassem a travessia. No mesmo instante em que pousaram, diversos Grublins em forma de esqueleto emergiram. Depois de uma breve luta, uma chita de cor acinzentada coberta por um manto chamou-os.

-Aproximem-se para eu vê-los na claridade. – ao que chegaram mais perto, ele perguntou – Diga-me, por que voltou aqui?

-O que quer dizer? – indagou Spyro – Eu nunca estive aqui antes.

-Não você! A fêmea! – ele apontou

-Você deve estar enganado... – murmurou Cynder

-De fato, sua aparência mudou, mas não seus olhos. Seus olhos revelam tudo! – o ermitão disse – O dragão negro, Cynder; o terror dos céus, o fantoche do Mestre da Escuridão!

-Eu era... Mas... Mas não sou mais... Não tenho orgulho das coisas que fiz. – Cynder tentou argumentar cabisbaixa

-Oh, é simples assim... Dar as costas a Malefor? – provocou – Você não reconhece as criaturas que se movem pelas sombras? Eles também tinham servido ao Mestre da Escuridão, mas mais pela sua cobiça e sua sede por poder do que por lealdade. – ele se virou para Nick – Aliás, sede por poder é algo que você entende, não é? Seus olhos também não mentem... Há tanta escuridão em você quanto há nela. Mas, ao menos, você não é um eterno refém de Malefor. – ele voltou-se para Cynder – Você pode correr... Mas não se esconder.

Ela baixou a cabeça, derrotada.

-Cynder, vamos embora! – disse Spyro

Ainda puderam ouvir o ermitão rindo, ironizando da situação dela, enquanto caminhavam na direção de volta.

-Cynder... Você está bem? – perguntou o dragão roxo

-Estou bem. Eu ficarei bem. – mesmo afirmando, um pouco de tristeza era notória em seu olhar, que foi rapidamente movido na direção de Nick – E parece que eu estava certa quanto a você.

-Às vezes, para proteger você e seus amigos, é necessário mais poder do que você tem. – defendeu-se

-Eu era o único que estava assustado com aquele cara? – a libélula passou a frente deles, imitando a voz fantasmagórica dele – Certo, ao menos isso não foi uma perda total de tempo. Tadaa! – ao exclamar, mostrou a chave, que tinha pegado enquanto o ermitão estava distraído

-Sparx! Você conseguiu! – parabenizou Spyro

-E o que estão esperando para sair daqui? – concluiu ele

Levar o barco até a caverna foi um trabalho de equipe. Spyro ia nele segurando, enquanto Cynder aproveitava a corrente mágica para puxá-lo, e Nick fazia a proteção, destruindo os Grublins na beira do rio. Ao chegarem na entrada da caverna, Meadow os esperava, posto de pé com a ajuda de Juno e Lukas e mantido assim por estar apoiado em um bastão.

-Vocês voltaram. Obrigado. – falou o felino

-Vamos levá-lo para casa. – Spyro disse enquanto o ajudava a se sentar no barco

Ao chegarem à vila, outras chitas rapidamente se aproximaram, inclusive Chefe Prowlus.

-Meadow! Você está ferido! Como... – um deles falou

-E como se não bastasse o que fizeram a todos nós, ainda trazem mais dragões a nossa vila! – bradou Prowlus – Um ainda por cima negro!

-E se não fosse por eles eu ainda estaria naquela caverna. – interrompeu Meadow – Se não fosse por cada um desses dragões, acabaria morto.

Os felinos da aldeia abaixaram a cabeça, admitindo o erro, e o líder ficou estático. Depois de alguns segundos que pareceram intermináveis, ele começou a caminhar até onde estava Hunter. Num movimento rápido, sacou sua espada e ergueu-a, cortando a corda que o prendia ao descê-la.

-Eu realmente não tenho a confiança que tem neles, Hunter. Mas foi um erro prendê-lo e julgá-los por sua espécie. – admitiu ele

-Todos cometem erros. – disse Hunter enquanto se levantava

-Sim, e eu devo tentar me redimir, se permitir. Use o túnel abandonado. – ele parou para explicar onde este se encontrava no vale antes de concluir – Ele o levará diretamente à Cidade Dragão. Se esses dragões são nossa última esperança, lhes ofereço passagem livre... E boa sorte.

-Nós poderemos precisar de sua ajuda. – falou Hunter, ao que Prowlus continuou calado – Muito bem. O convite está aberto.

O felino caminhou até o grupo de dragões, e olhou para os desconhecidos.

-Não são necessárias apresentações ou justificativas de porque estão aqui. Se forem nossos aliados, já têm meu agradecimento. – falou

Dito isso, começaram sua caminhada para a Cidade Dragão, também conhecida como Warfang.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A viagem até lá custou uma noite e uma manhã, quando finalmente saíram do túnel o sol estava em seu ponto máximo. E, ao chegarem, puderam notar o completo caos que se encontrava a cidade. Os Grublins tentavam entrar nela, e no portão principal se encontrava a maior parte deles, tentando derrubá-lo. Automaticamente se encaminharam para lá.

A luta era acirrada, mas acabava pendendo para o lado adversário, pela questão de número. Já estavam há horas batalhando quando, de repente, eles começaram a recuar. Cynder e Spyro voaram até o alto da muralha, logo sendo seguidos pelos outros dragões. Hunter já estava lá, devido ao fato de ser um arqueiro.

-Isso é estranho. – falou Cynder enquanto observava os Grublins se afastando – Por que estão se retirando quando estão tão perto de invadir a cidade?

-'Por que estão se retirando... ' Ah, quem liga? – indignou-se Sparx

-Eu também acho isso estranho. – interviu Hunter - Algo não está certo.

-Olhem! – exclamou Spyro, fazendo todos focarem onde ele olhava

Da parede de chamas, puderam ver uma enorme sombra se movendo. Pouco a pouco, o golem que tinha atacado Spyro, Cynder e Hunter. Era feito de rochas, e havia uma parte de lava em seu braço direito e em seu tórax. Tinha o formato de um escorpião, apesar do tronco humanóide e três garras na mão. Pouco depois de sua aparição, ele se infiltrou na terra. Uma rachadura se formava onde passava.

-Está na terra abaixo de nós! Todos vocês, corram! – gritou Cynder para os moradores da cidade, que se encontravam perto do portão

Foi questão de segundos até o golem sair da terra. Ele era maior que as muralhas da cidade, e começou a destruí-la, tanto por sua força quanto pelas chamas que o acompanhavam. Com parte dos escombros, formou seu braço esquerdo, que havia sido perdido em seu encontro com os dragões. Estes já se preparavam para outro embate, mas pararam ao ouvir um rugido. Ao olharem para o alto, puderam ver quatro grandes dragões, um verde, um amarelo, um azul claro e um vermelho, que parecia ser quem liderava.

-Os Guardiões. – murmurou Hunter

-Cyril, a cidade está em chamas. Veja o que pode fazer por ela. – o último falou, se dirigindo ao dragão azul claro – Terrador, Volteer, venham comigo!

Estes assentiram, e eles começaram a atacar com suas poderosas magias. O golem tentava acertá-los, mas eles voavam alto. Então, o ser de rochas começou a escalar uma construção que ultrapassava sua altura, tentando sempre acertá-los. Mesmo assim, não conseguia acertá-los.

Porém, os Guardiões não tinham muito sucesso. Mesmo seus poderosos ataques pareciam não afetá-lo. Cynder, ao analisá-lo, percebeu o problema. O que mantinha o golem de pé era energia concentrada em cristais negros no topo de sua cabeça.

-Os cristais! – gritou ela – É neles que devem atacar!

Ao prestarem atenção no que ela falou, os Guardiões baixaram sua guarda, o que levou a Terrador ser acertado, e acertar Volteer na trajetória da queda. Ignitus nem hesitou em ir ajudar seus amigos.

-Acho que sobrou para nós derrotarmos ele. - Lukas disse

-Mas como? Ele não deixaria chegarmos nem perto da cabeça dele. – interviu Cynder

-Nós o distraímos, e vocês atacam. – falou Juno, decidida

Os dois assentiram, e então o primeiro grupo decolou da muralha. Seus ataques distraíram rapidamente o golem, e Cynder e Spyro conseguiram alcançar seu alvo, destruindo-o em poucos minutos.

Enfim, o golem, após seu último grunhido, caiu derrotado do prédio, abrindo uma enorme cratera em uma rua da cidade. Os dragões ainda observavam do topo do prédio quando ouviram o bater de asas.

-Ignitus... – Spyro disse ao ver o dragão vermelho pousar um pouco atrás deles

-Jovem dragão, você nunca cansa de me impressionar. – ele falou, assim que eles se viraram em sua direção – Nós nunca perdemos a esperança que você retornaria.

-Eu deveria ter voltado mais cedo. – lamentou-se – Eu desapontei a todos. Mas isso não acontecerá de novo.

-Spyro, você já fez muito mais do que qualquer um poderia esperar de um dragão da sua idade. – falou Ignitus – O que importa agora é que você está aqui e, o que é melhor, você voltou com seus companheiros.

-Bom, não que eu realmente tenha tido escolha, visto que estamos presos. – comentou Cynder, no mesmo momento em que seus colares em forma de serpente que os ligavam se tornavam visíveis

-Interessante... Esse aparelho é desconhecido para mim... E tem a marca da maldade, provavelmente feito pelo próprio Malefor. – ele deu uma breve pausa antes de continuar – Eu temo que não haja como removê-lo.

-Como? – exclamou Cynder, indignada – Mas deve haver um jeito!

-Como vamos revidar se tivermos de lutar assim? – perguntou o dragão roxo

-Spyro, Cynder, vocês tem se saído bem até agora, mesmo com isso. – replicou Ignitus – Não vejam esta corrente como um obstáculo, mas permitam que ela seja uma lembrança do vínculo que vocês dois compartilham. – os colares foram se tornando novamente invisíveis conforme ele continuava – Seus destinos estão agora entrelaçados. E isso me parece muito bom.

Os dois se entreolharam, pensando no que haviam ouvido. Então, Ignitus virou a cabeça na direção do outro grupo.

-Vocês também são desconhecidos para mim, mas, ao contrário desse dispositivo, não me transmitem uma má sensação.

-Desconhecidos?... – indagou Spyro – Mas, como Guardião, você toma conta de todos os novos dragões. Então, deveria conhecê-los!

-Jovem, ainda há muito para você aprender. – Ignitus falou – Existem mais lugares e seres que você pode imaginar.

Os pequenos dragões ficaram com expressões confusas. Enquanto Cynder e Spyro se perguntavam o que ele queria dizer, o grupo de Juno perguntava-se o que e como ele sabia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As ruas da cidade se tornaram sombrias conforme o cair da noite. O grupo de Guardiões e de Spyro andava junto, embora calados.

-A força virou para nosso lado, Ignitus. – falou Terrador – Talvez essa vitória marque um ponto de virada para nossa guerra.

-Eu gostaria de acreditar nisso. – suspirou o dragão vermelho

Em dado momento, um holograma do rosto de Malefor surgiu no meio do caminho pelo qual seguiam.

-Cidadãos de Warfang... Parabéns. – seus olhos amarelos eram cruéis, e sua voz maligna, embora distorcida – Vocês serão os primeiros a testemunhar a ressurreição do Destroyer... E o fim do mundo.

O vulcão onde Malefor fazia sua base começou a expelir mais lava, e puderam ver uma mão surgindo de dentro dele e segurando em sua borda, para erguer o resto do corpo. Ao ouvir o barulho da erupção, os dragões rapidamente voaram para as muralhas, se deparando com o ser que se erguia.

-Pelos nossos ancestrais... O que é aquilo? – indagou Cyril

-O Destroyer começou sua jornada para formar o anel da aniquilação. – ouviram Malefor falando, como se explicasse – No fim da jornada, o Cinturão de Fogo se espalhará em toda a superfície do mundo em uma corrente de fogo e cinzas. Não haverá como fugir.

O Destroyer já dava seus primeiros passos além do vulcão, com chamas destruindo tudo a sua volta.

-O Destroyer? Mas isso é impossível... – pensou alto Terrador

-Ignitus! Eu não entendo. – começou Spyro

-Nem eu sei muito sobre este ser. – ele falou, antes do dragão roxo continuar – Os ancestrais acreditavam que esta criatura traria o nascimento de um novo mundo.

-Veja, isso parece uma coisa boa. – comentou Sparx

-Pela destruição do antigo. – completou Ignitus

-A criatura está se movendo muito rápido. – observou Terrador – Provavelmente não conseguiremos alcançá-la. Iniciar uma perseguição talvez seja inútil.

-Então devemos interceptá-la antes que complete o círculo. – falou Ignitus – Nós devemos passar pelo subterrâneo se quisermos ter o elemento surpresa. Além disso, essa é nossa única esperança de chegarmos à posição a tempo, e impedindo que Malefor saiba que a cidade foi deixada desprotegida.

O grupo foi até os portões que levavam aos túneis subterrâneos, antigas ruínas de Warfang. Porém, havia um problema: eles estavam trancados, e por dentro. Não havia como eles passarem. Ao menos, não todos.

Em uma observação mais detalhada, Juno percebeu uma fenda entre as rochas. Era pequena, mas eles conseguiriam passar por ali. Automaticamente comunicou aos outros, que concordaram com a ideia.

Sendo o último a entrar nos túneis, Lukas olhava distraidamente para o redor da cidade. Foi quando viu. Em cima dos muros da cidade estava um pequeno dragão vermelho. Mesmo com a distância e a falta de luminosidade, podia ver seus brilhantes olhos verdes e seu agora habitual sorriso irônico.

-Brendah?... – pensou alto

Como se tivesse ouvido, ela abriu as asas e voou para o lado de fora da cidade, saindo de seu campo de visão.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Até resolverem os enigmas necessários para destrancar os portões, a noite já dava lugar à manhã. Ao abri-los, perceberam que não só os Guardiões os esperavam como diversos guerreiros, tanto dragões quanto chitas. Começaram a caminhar pelo extenso corredor, e o silêncio os seguia. Spyro ia de cabeça baixa, e Ignitus falou

-Eu sei o que está pensando, Spyro. Não se preocupe, jovem dragão, nós conseguiremos.

-Eu não entendo. – o dragão roxo redarguiu - Malefor está prestes a destruir tudo! E você parece tão calmo...

-Eu não imagino que Malefor gastaria toda a sua força se ele não se sentisse ameaçado. – justificou-se

-Mas por que ele deveria? – perguntou

-No decorrer de nossa história, sabia-se que existiram dois dragões roxos. Como ele, seus poderes vão além do que você pode imaginar. E ele sabe disso. – explicou Ignitus, e depois de uma breve pausa continuou – Malefor poderia ter realizado qualquer coisa, mas ao invés disso escolheu o mal e o mundo transformou-se em caos desde então. Sua existência é o jeito da natureza se balancear.

-Mas os ancestrais acharam que Malefor era diferente. – Spyro rebateu – Eles acreditaram nele. E olhe o que aconteceu...

-Malefor recebe seus poderes da destruição. Destruição é o único caminho que ele conhece, Spyro. – disse o dragão vermelho, sendo interrompido

-E por que eu seria diferente?

-Porque eu conheço você, e seu coração não permitiria isso. – respondeu – Porque eu acredito que você foi destinado a coisas grandiosas, a trazer uma nova era... Uma era de paz... E eu não vejo que destruição haverá nessa era.

Spyro voltou a ficar quieto, mas dessa vez seu olhar era de reflexão, não de preocupação e medo.

-Aqui estamos. –disse Ignitus ao chegarem ao final do túnel

Ao caminharem além do portão, puderam perceber o sol nascendo. E, na linha do horizonte, a sombra do Destroyer se erguia.


	13. Capítulo XI: You're Never Alone

Capítulo XI – You're Never Alone

O final do túnel se encontrava no meio de um planalto, e um largo desfiladeiro os separava da faixa de terra por onde o Destroyer caminhava. Sua sombra ainda era pequena, e Sparx, aproveitando-se disso, fingia lutar com ele, lhe dando petelecos e empurrões.

-Oh, continue, Sparx. Eu acho que está funcionando. – ironizou Cynder

-Sparx, pare com isso. Agora não é o momento. – repreendeu o dragão roxo

-Nunca é um bom momento. – reclamou a libélula

-Quanto tempo até ele cruzar o cinturão de fogo? – indagou Terrador

-Nós temos até o meio-dia... – respondeu Ignitus – Talvez menos a essa velocidade.

Cynder olhou com mais atenção o ambiente ao seu redor e o Destroyer. Sua expressão era reflexiva, e depois de alguns segundos, se virou para o dragão roxo e perguntou:

-Spyro, quão profundo você acha que é esse desfiladeiro?

-Eu não sei... No que está pensando? – ele fez uma expressão curiosa

De repente, como se ele tivesse percebido a ideia dela, Spyro virou a cabeça na mesma direção que ela, e os três dragões menores fizeram o mesmo. Ao longe, uma grande represa podia ser vista.

-Cynder, você é um gênio! – exclamou Spyro, voltando-se para ela

-Eu tenho meus momentos. – disse, com um sorriso vitorioso

-Ignitus, poderia ganhar tempo suficiente para nos deixar abrir a comporta? – o dragão roxo olhou para o Guardião – Se enchermos o desfiladeiro com água, ela pode desacelerá-lo o suficiente para nos dar uma chance de batalha.

-Pode funcionar... – refletiu o Guardião da Terra, ao que Ignitus assentiu

-Ouçam-me! – o último chamou a atenção dos demais guerreiros – Nós temos que prevenir que aquele monstro escape do desfiladeiro! Custe o que custar. Cada instante consta!

-Vocês ouviram o dragão. Vamos! – comandou Terrador

-Nós faremos tudo o que pudermos para lhes dar tempo. O resto é com vocês. – Ignitus falou com o grupo que iria à represa

-"O resto é com vocês"... Sem pressão. – comentou Sparx

Assim como os guerreiros, eles rapidamente se dirigiram a sua missão. Assim que alcançaram a represa, diversos Grublins apareceram. Spyro e Cynder ficaram para destruí-los, enquanto o grupo de Juno prosseguiu em direção ao local onde havia o mecanismo para liberar a água. Mas a passagem para a alavanca que faria isso estava bloqueada por um portão. Juno ainda tentou derretê-lo com suas chamas, mas nada aconteceu.

-Então... Como conseguiremos chegar até ali? – perguntou Lukas

-Talvez... – a garota refletiu, lembrando-se de como Cynder passava com uma sombra por debaixo do chão – Não nós, mas Cynder possa entrar.

-Acho que ela está meio ocupada... – rebateu o primeiro, se virando na direção da dupla cercada de Grublins

Nick, ouvindo a conversa dos dois amigos, lembrou-se de uma que teve com a dragão azul, enquanto ainda estavam no Vale de Avalar, levando o barco a Meadow.

_-Por que você não usa a escuridão a seu favor? – ela perguntou, pousando ao seu lado_

_-Como assim? – ele rebateu automaticamente_

_-Acha mesmo que todas as minhas habilidades são algo comum a qualquer dragão? – ela replicou como se fosse algo óbvio – Não me orgulho de como consegui elas, mas tenho que me redimir, não é?_

_-Não sei... Isso seria muito arriscado. – argumentou Nick - Eu poderia acabar perdendo o controle... De novo._

_-Então esqueça. – ela disse – Se não tiver absoluta certeza de que a vontade de ajudar seus amigos é maior que seu desejo por poder, você perderá o controle._

Refletindo sobre o que ela disse, percebeu que estava completamente certa. Se aquela energia sombria ainda existia nele, poderia ser de grande ajuda. E, naquele momento, percebeu que a origem de seu desejo por poder estava em querer ajudar seus amigos. Ao se dar conta disso, sentiu a conhecida sensação da escuridão transformando-se em sua energia, mas com uma diferença: agora Nick não era mais controlado por ela, e sim o contrário. Com isso, conseguiu tranquilamente utilizar a mesma habilidade de sombras que Cynder tinha.

Juno e Lukas olhavam para o amigo abismados, observando-o emergir da própria sombra e abaixar a alavanca, fazendo assim a água ser liberada.

-Como você fez isso? – perguntaram juntos, em uníssono

Nick chegou a abrir a boca para responder, mas Spyro e Cynder alcançaram o grupo antes que ele pudesse dizer algo. A dragão azul olhou em sua direção e assentiu levemente, sorrindo, indicando que tinha percebido o que acontecera.

-Vamos, não podemos perder tempo. – disse o dragão roxo

Ao voarem um pouco mais alto e olharem o nível atual da água, puderam perceber que não seria o suficiente para deter o Destroyer.

-Ainda não é suficiente... – murmurou Cynder, e depois olhou para o último nível da represa – Temos de liberar toda a água, de uma só vez.

-Não, isso é o que nós iremos fazer... – interrompeu Sparx, deixando a expectativa de mais uma oposição sua – Nós liberaremos a água toda, de uma só vez!

O grupo sorriu, revigorado pelo nada habitual animo da libélula, e seguiram até o topo da construção. Muitos mais Grublins apareceram em seu caminho, mas todos foram destruídos. Cynder e Nick iam à frente, a primeira explorando ao máximo a distância permitida pela corrente mágica que a prendia ao parceiro, pois sabiam que provavelmente sua habilidade seria necessária para entrar nas salas onde estariam as alavancas para liberar a água, e os demais ficaram incumbidos de darem cobertura a ambos, destruindo os seres que surgiam cada vez mais.

Assim que conseguiram, ouviu-se um estrondo, e rachaduras se fizeram visíveis na represa. Com a quantidade de água que estava sendo liberada, a construção não resistiu, e foi se partindo em pedaços enquanto era dragada para dentro da enorme onda em que se transformara a água. O grupo, que acompanhava rente ao novo rio, pode ver como tinham agido na hora exata. Os pés do Destroyer se encontravam no desfiladeiro, e a água atingiu a metade de sua perna, o paralisando. Um urro de dor foi proferido por ele, enquanto os dragões se reuniam alto no céu.

-Agora é nossa chance! – ordenou Ignitus – Ataquem!

Assim como o Golem, a energia que sustentava o Destroyer originava-se de cristais negros. Mas, diferente do primeiro, diversos Grublins protegiam cada cristal. O trabalho de equipe conseguiu derrotá-los, embora os cristais negros deixassem-nos mais cansados, por absorver sua energia. Ao destruírem o último, um enorme coração negro dentro do Destroyer, puderam ver como ele entrou em colapso. Após um último rugido, o monstro parou.

Os guerreiros em terra comemoraram quando viram os dragões pousando. O Destroyer havia perdido suas fontes de energia, teoricamente não havia mais perigo.

-Com todas as suas sutilezas, jovens dragões, vocês sabem triunfar com folga. – parabenizou Ignitus

O dragão roxo voltou seu olhar para o gigante de pedra, seu olhar uma mistura de curiosidade e temor.

-O que está acontecendo com ele?

-Eu... Eu não sei... – gaguejou o primeiro – É muito peculiar...

De repente, um brilho negro arroxeado apareceu nos olhos do Destroyer. Uma de suas mãos moveu-se, e ele começou a tentar atingir seu alvo. Ainda havia uma pequena reserva da energia negra que o movia, então ele conseguiu se arrastar até chegar suficientemente perto do Cinturão de Fogo. Ao tocá-lo, a barreira emitiu uma luz cegante, para logo após se tornar uma parede de fogo, delimitando uma área completamente devastada.

-Ignitus... O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Spyro, aflito

-Não há nada mais que possa ser feito. – suspirou o Guardião, pouco depois erguendo a voz para os guerreiros – Escutem-me. Não há muito tempo. Todos devem procurar abrigo.

-E quanto às populações remotas? – questionou Cynder – E há um número incontável só em Dragon City! Elas precisam ser alertadas!

-As ruínas... – murmurou Juno – Ignitus, há um cidade subterrânea lá, diversas cavernas. Nós as vimos. Nós podemos levá-los até lá!

-Não. Eu preciso de vocês aqui comigo. – replicou o dragão vermelho – Hunter, mande seus falcões para as regiões remotas e diga para eles irem para baixo da terra, o mais fundo que conseguirem. – a chita assentiu, enquanto Ignitus se virava para os outros - Vão! Todos vocês!

-Eu sei que está pensando em algo, Ignitus. – falou Terrador – Eu te conheço há muito tempo.

-Vá com os demais, Terrador. – ele disse ao fim de alguns segundos, como se nem tivesse ouvido o que o outro falara – Haverá pânico e desordem... Será necessário um líder forte. Eu voltarei assim que conseguir que eles passem pelo Cinturão de fogo.

Ainda meio receoso, o Guardião da terra alçoou voo, enquanto os que ficaram o observavam.

-Vamos ter de enfrentar Malefor, não é? – perguntou Spyro, já sabendo a resposta

-Eu não vejo outra maneira. O Cinturão está enfraquecido, e esta deve ser nossa única oportunidade de passar por ele. – argumentou Ignitus, movendo o olhar para a barreira de fogo

-É... Se não formos incinerados antes. – rebateu Cynder

-Ah, qual é. Isso não parece tão ruim. – contestou Sparx – Já passamos por coisas piores... Certo?

-Sparx... Você não pode vir comigo. – disse o dragão roxo, um pouco triste

-O quê? – a libélula falou, inconformada – Mas eu sempre vou contigo.

-Spyro está certo. – Ignitus confirmou – Você não sobreviveria lá.

-Você precisa se certificar que os outros chegarão ao subterrâneo a tempo. – continuou Spyro – Você já esteve lá. Pode guiá-los.

-Isso é importante, Sparx. – concluiu Cynder

-Mas você precisa de mim! – contestou ele, numa última tentativa

-Nesse momento há outros que precisam mais de você. – rebateu o dragão roxo

A libélula viu que já não tinha mais argumentos. Triste, aproximou-se dos outros dragões.

-Vocês têm de me prometer que vão cuidar dele. Principalmente você, Cynder. – pediu – Nós já passamos muita coisa juntos.

-Nós prometemos. – disse Cynder, enquanto os demais assentiram

Então, os dragões levantaram voo, indo na direção oposta a da libélula. Spyro ainda se virou para o parceiro e disse

-Seja cuidadoso, Sparx.

-Ei, sou eu. Ser cuidadoso é tudo o que sei. – brincou ele, se despedindo do amigo, e torcendo para ser temporariamente

O curto voo até a parede de fogo foi silencioso, a tensão entrando em seus corpos como veneno. Perto das chamas, a terra já estava deformada, as rochas ao redor parecendo hostis espinhos.

-Eu devo ser capaz de oferecer alguma proteção contra o fogo. – murmurou Ignitus - Mantenham-se próximos de mim.

Após dizer isso, o Guardião fez uma fina barreira protetora, de tom azul claro, aparecer ao redor deles. Lentamente, eles começaram a cruzar a parede de fogo, que se revelou mais larga do que pensavam. Ignitus só conseguia manter a proteção com muito esforço, e, em certo momento, ela chegou a quase sumir. Spyro, vendo que seria perigoso prosseguir, protestou

-Ignitus, vamos retornar! Deve haver outra maneira!

-Não, Spyro. – Ignitus contestou, com a voz fraca – Meu caminho termina aqui, mas o de vocês está além daqui. Peguem forças um do outro e sigam seus corações... Isso nunca lhes falhará... Agora vão!...

Em um último esforço, Ignitus fez com que sua proteção fosse lançada para dentro do círculo de fogo, deixando os cinco dragões em segurança nas terras ali ainda existentes.

-Ignitus! Não! – o dragão roxo gritou, desesperado, olhando na direção de onde tinham vindo

-Spyro, pare! – Cynder falou, logo completando – É tarde demais. Você não pode fazer nada por ele agora.

-Não... Ele não se foi... – o primeiro replicou

-Spyro... – Cynder pediu – Deixe ir.

O dragão roxo se calou. Por um momento, acharam que ele tinha aceitado, mas então seu corpo se tornou negro e foi envolto por uma fumaça de mesma cor, percorrida por raios arroxeados, que lembravam em muito os que apareciam nos cristais negros que mantinham o Destroyer e o Golem de pé. Seus olhos perderam qualquer distinção de íris e pupila, se tornando totalmente brancos. A única coisa que ainda o prendia naquele lugar era a corrente mágica que unia ele e Cynder. Esta, percebendo que a escuridão estava a ponto de possuí-lo completamente, tentou chamá-lo, mas ele interrompeu bruscamente, com uma voz parecendo estar duplicada.

-Você não pode me deter!

-Você está certo. – afirmou ela – Só você pode fazer isso. Por favor, Spyro. Não faça isso.

Alguns segundos se passaram antes que a expressão dele mudasse de raiva para tristeza, e ele se colocou em terra novamente, enquanto a fumaça se dissipava e seu corpo voltava ao normal. Os demais se aproximaram dele, e Juno começou

-Não podemos desistir, não agora, que já chegamos tão longe.

Cynder assentiu, concordando, e completou:

-Temos de seguir em frente. Ele iria querer assim.

-Não era para ser assim. – reclamou Spyro, logo depois desabafando em um sussurro – Me sinto tão sozinho...

-Você nunca está sozinho. – Cynder o confortou, encostando seu rosto no dele

Spyro então assentiu e voltou o foco para o lugar em que se encontravam. Foi sensata a escolha de deixar Sparx para trás. O ambiente era hostil e árido, chegava a ser difícil de respirar em sua atmosfera. Espessos rios de lava cortavam o lugar como a água cortava o Vale de Avalar, seu brilho contrastando com as rochas escuras. Ao alçarem voo, perceberam que teriam de tomar bastante cuidado, pois em todo lugar havia geysers de lava. Os Grublins lá residentes eram diferentes dos encontrados fora do círculo de fogo, tanto em aparência quanto em força. Eram das cores da lava ou das rochas, para assim se camuflarem melhor, e bem mais resistentes. Gastavam o dobro de tempo para derrotá-los, e o ambiente parecia favorecê-los. Em dado momento, Cynder pousou na beira de um dos rochedos e falou, depois de arfar

-O ar daqui é tão... estranho.

Os outros concordaram, e o dragão roxo moveu o olhar para o vulcão adiante.

-Vamos. A atmosfera lá em cima deve ser melhor.

O grupo, agora com um objetivo, seguiu mais rápido, embora o número de Grublins crescesse gradualmente conforme chegavam perto deste. Ao deixarem para trás o ambiente vulcânico, o ar estava bem mais limpo, provando ser verdadeira a teoria de Spyro. Lá de cima, podiam ver as cidades e vales daquele mundo, assim como toda a área queimada dentro do Círculo de Fogo. Ao redor, diversos pedaços de terra flutuavam, parecendo ilhas rodeadas de ar. A maior sustentava uma construção que parecia uma muralha, protegendo uma cidadela. Também podia ser vista uma torre dentro dela.

-É bonito aqui em cima. – comentou Cynder

-A torre. Ela deve levar ao trono de Malefor. – falou Spyro

-Obrigado por acabar com o momento. – brincou Lukas, ao ver Cynder revirar os olhos

Ao pousarem na 'ilha' principal, perceberam que o portão que detinha a passagem para onde queriam chegar só seria aberto se oito piras, espalhadas pelas demais ilhas, fossem acesas. Então, como na represa, dois tomaram a frente enquanto os demais davam cobertura, agora sendo Juno e Spyro. Os Grublins não eram tão fortes ou tão numerosos quanto os encontrados no território abaixo, mas ainda davam bastante trabalho. Praticamente uma hora se passou até que a última tocha fosse acesa e o portão aberto. Ainda havia diversos adversários dentro da construção, mas conseguiram derrotá-los em pouco tempo. No último golpe de um reminiscente, uma parede foi derrubada, fazendo-se uma passagem para a corrente de ar que levaria à rocha onde se localizava o trono de Malefor. Sem hesitar, voaram na direção dela, e deixaram-se levar.

Ao chegarem à entrada do castelo, pararam por um breve momento. Por mais que estivessem cansados, não era isso que mais pesava para eles. A expectativa e a tensão eram. Principalmente para a dragão azul, que também sentia uma pontada de culpa.

-Você está pronta para isso? – perguntou Spyro, percebendo seu estado

-Estou com medo... – admitiu ela

-Apenas não se separe de mim. – disse, logo depois se virando para o trio – Quanto a vocês, acho que devo desculpas por colocá-los nessa encrenca...

-Nada disso. – rebateu Juno – Nós viemos aqui, nós ajudaremos. Até o fim.

O dragão roxo assentiu, esboçando um sorriso, e foi o primeiro a recomeçar a caminhada. A enorme porta se abriu sozinha, e não se mostraram intimidados ao ver quem os esperava. Malefor era do tamanho dos Guardiões, talvez até maior. Não era parecido com Spyro, mas a tonalidade de suas escamas deixasse impossível negar que havia uma ligação entre eles. O dragão não atacou, nem sequer se moveu, parecendo até estar recepcionando-os.

-Depois de uma longa espera, meus convidados chegaram. – falou, fazendo ecoar sua voz tenebrosa – Por favor, entrem. Realmente muita determinação para vir aqui... Parece que nós compartilhamos outras qualidades além de nossa cor.

-Não. – negou Spyro – Eu não sou em nada como você!

-Você acha isso? – questionou o primeiro, rodeando-os – Hmm... Nós veremos.

-Não escute ele, Spyro. – aconselhou Cynder – Não escute nada do que ele diz.

-Vocês parecem tão cansados. – provocou Malefor – Permitam-me deixá-los mais confortáveis.

Ao dizer isso, as coleiras mágicas em Spyro e Cynder brilharam, e então desapareceram.

-Está melhor assim, não? – continuou a provocação, olhando para a dragão azul, que começou a recuar alguns passos – Isso era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer por você, Cynder. Afinal, você já fez tanto por mim.

-Você a usou! – acusou o dragão roxo menor

-Eu a usei. Ela usou você. O que isso realmente importa?

-O que ele quer dizer? – indagou Spyro, movendo a cabeça na direção dela

-O que... ele não sabe? – Malefor se fez de inocente, enquanto Cynder baixava a cabeça – Vá, diga a ele. Você não deveria deixá-lo no escuro.

-Dizer o quê? – Spyro já parecia nervoso

-Como ela te atraiu para o Poço das Almas, onde por tanto tempo fiquei preso. – respondeu o dragão roxo – Como ela te enganou para me libertar.

-Você está mentindo! – defendeu-se Cynder

-Hmm... Acho isso estranho... – Malefor olhou incisivamente para ela – Como você escolheu se lembrar dos fatos. Deixe-me lembrá-los. Foi _você_ que me libertou, Spyro. Você que me trouxe de volta. E devemos agradecer a Cynder por isso.

-Cynder... – Spyro murmurou, enquanto Malefor ria – Isso é verdade?

-Não... – ela começou, mas depois se corrigiu – Eu não sei... Eu não lembro mais...

Ao que Cynder respondia, Malefor se virou para o grupo de Juno.

-Ah, claro, os visitantes. Desculpem-me por ter deixado-os de lado. – começou, aflorando o nervosismo em cada um – Sempre caindo em mundos estranhos em guerra, sempre dizendo que ajudarão de boa vontade, mas não é isso que realmente os move, certo? A verdade é que cada um se encontra aqui sustentado por seus próprios motivos egoístas, suas próprias fraquezas. E tudo isso alimentando o desejo por poder.

-Você está errado! – exclamou Nick, percebendo como seus amigos estavam sendo atingidos

-Oh, parece que todos acham que estou errado. – Malefor falou, seus olhos começando a brilhar – Mas talvez vocês precisem de uma ajuda para perceberem que não.

Devido a sua habilidade de manipulação da escuridão, o dragão roxo conseguiu despertá-la, tanto em Cynder quanto em Nick. O corpo de Cynder se tornou negro, e seus olhos completamente brancos, sem pupila ou íris. Já Nick ficara com os olhos amarelos, e o sorriso insano voltou a aparecer em seu rosto. Ambos começaram a atacar os amigos, enquanto estes só recuavam.

-E agora aqui está você, jovem dragão... – Malefor murmurou, olhando para Spyro – Tentando desesperadamente salvar esse mundo miserável... recusando-se a aceitar a verdadeira história dos dragões roxos. Tenho certeza de que foi dito a você que fui o primeiro de nossa espécie, mas eu lhe asseguro, já houveram muitos outros. Tinha sido o dever de nossos antepassados ressuscitar o Destroyer e os Golems das profundezas para trazer a grande limpeza. Esta é a verdadeira natureza de nossa raça. Seu destino é destruir o mundo.

-Não. – Spyro contestou, após ser derrubado novamente por Cynder – Eu não acredito nisso.

-Natural você não acreditar. – replicou o primeiro – Mas você cumpriu seu destino, apesar de tudo. Na minha época, eu fui impedido de completar minha missão. Mas você... Você completou, sendo por vontade própria ou não. E então, o mundo será destruído, com você junto.

Spyro tentou negar, mas Cynder lhe acertou de novo. Enquanto isso, Juno e Lukas eram encurralados por Nick, sem que reagissem.

-Tão covardes... – falou o último, com maldade acrescentada a seu tom de voz normal

-Covarde é quem faz promessas sem poder cumpri-las. – Juno rebateu, com olhar triste

Ao ouvir isso vindo dela, principalmente percebendo a tristeza em seu olhar, acabou por lembrar-se do quanto tivera medo de perdê-la ao se entregar à escuridão, e do que Juno falara da última vez que isso ocorreu. Com uma lembrança tão forte, conseguiu se livrar do domínio de Malefor e voltar ao seu estado são. Porém, isso não significava que Cynder tinha feito o mesmo. Ela continuava a atacar Spyro, que não reagia.

-Revide! – exigiu, com uma voz distorcida, enquanto Spyro continuava só se defendendo – Por que você não revida?

-Por que você não me deixou mais nada pelo qual lutar. – respondeu, abatido

Ao ouvir isso, ela parou, e então conseguiu retornar ao seu estado normal. Aproximou-se do dragão roxo menor, com o olhar agradecido.

-Sempre há algo pelo qual lutar. – disse, suavemente

-Argh! Então, que assim seja! – exclamou Malefor, indignado – Vocês fizeram suas escolhas e deverão sofrer o mesmo destino! – ao falar isso, as correntes mágicas reaparecem em Cynder e Spyro, e agora Juno, Nick e Lukas também estavam ligados um ao outro – Preparem-se para morrer!

Malefor foi o primeiro a alçar voo, se lançando ao céu. Este estava negro, as nuvens finas, parecendo fumaça, de cores que variavam nos tons de vermelho e alaranjado. Mas, apesar da presença delas, as estrelas se faziam visíveis, até mais que em qualquer céu que tivessem visto. Alguns raios clareavam vez ou outra o ambiente. Chegava a ter certa beleza onde se encontravam, mas o foco deles era a batalha que estava a um segundo de começar.

O tempo e o espaço pareciam imutáveis e intermináveis naquela luta. Malefor tinha dominava todos os elementos que dominavam juntos, e realizava ataques mais poderosos e letais. Mesmo assim, o grupo tinha a vantagem da velocidade, o que facilitava a evasiva, e o trabalho em equipe, já bastante desenvolvido devido aos dias que estavam juntos. Enquanto um era o alvo do dragão, outro o atacava com suas garras, outro com magia. A vitória começou a pender para o lado deles. Mas, então, quando começavam a sentir isso, viram um movimento na terra abaixo.

-Começou. – proclamou Malefor, sua voz com mais efeito por causa de um trovão que seguiu sua fala

Ao olharem com mais atenção, viram o Destroyer, daquela altura parecido com um lagarto, se arrastando na direção do vulcão, e os filetes de lava da rocha na qual se encontrava o trono de Malefor brilharem com mais intensidade.

-Oh, não! – exclamou Spyro – Nós estamos atrasados!

-Bem-vindos ao fim do mundo.

Assim que Malefor terminou de falar, o Destroyer concluiu seu objetivo, entrando no vulcão, que expeliu fortes jorros de lava em suas laterais, e de sua cratera um ainda maior surgiu, circundando a antiga base do dragão roxo, consumindo a maior parte da construção que nela existia, e sendo atraída para o centro da terra. Os dragões também foram afetados por essa atração, pois mal conseguiam planar alguns metros acima da rocha. Malefor tentou se aproveitar do momento de fraqueza originado da adaptação por essa condição, mas eles não fraquejaram. Lutaram do mesmo jeito que anteriormente, o que deixava claro quem ganharia.

-Vocês não podem me derrotar! – bradou Malefor – Eu sou eterno!

Dito isso, ele usou seu último recurso: o raio de Fúria. Era o ataque mais poderoso de qualquer dragão, que concentrava a mais pura energia mágica. Cynder e Spyro utilizaram-se do mesmo artifício, mas o poder de ambos juntos era igual ao de Malefor. A disputa teria permanecida empatada, se não fosse pela ajuda que os dois primeiros contavam. Juno, Nick e Lukas juntaram os seus raios de Fúria ao deles, conseguindo poder suficiente para rechaçar o de Malefor. Este foi lançado a alguns metros de distância, caindo em uma das rochas que havia no local em que estavam. Ao se levantar, um grupo de espíritos se ergueu ao seu lado. Nada podia ser visto desses seres, só a sutil distorção do ar, com formato de um dragão.

-Mas o que é isso? – questionou, enquanto os espíritos se aproximavam dele

Tudo o que puderam ver em seguida foi Malefor sendo absorvido para dentro da terra, em meio a uma luz arroxeada. As correntes mágicas que prendiam os dragões se desfizeram com a derrota daquele que havia as criado.

Do centro do planeta, eles puderam ver como o fim de tudo realmente acontecia. As rochas ficavam com rachaduras cada vez maiores, lava esguichando delas. Pousaram sobre onde planavam durante a luta, e Cynder se aproximou de seu parceiro.

-Spyro, me desculpe. – pediu, cabisbaixa – Realmente me desculpe.

-Não precisa. - rebateu o dragão roxo - Tudo acabou agora.

-Então, é isso? – indagou a primeira, vendo tudo ruindo

Spyro ia assentir, mas algo o parou. Uma voz soou dentro de si, lhe dando esperança.

-Eu sei o que preciso fazer. – disse, com a voz decidida – Sei o que fazer para retornar o nosso mundo ao normal, e sei como mandá-los para seu mundo. Apenas saia daqui, Cynder.

-Spyro, não... – negou ela

-Para onde iríamos, Cynder? – contestou o dragão roxo – O mundo está quebrando! Mas acho que sei como parar isso. Acho que devo.

-Então estou com você. – ela afirmou

Spyro assentiu, e então ergueu-se, seu corpo chegando a brilhar devido a enorme quantidade de poder liberado. Quando essa onda de energia atingiu o grupo de Juno, eles perderam a consciência.

A garota despertou sobressaltada, e não pode deixar de ficar surpresa quando percebeu que estava em seu quarto de Disney Castle. Automaticamente saiu deste e logo encontrou os garotos no corredor.

-Isso não foi só um sonho, foi? – perguntaram os três em uníssono

-Mas, se aquilo tudo foi real... – ponderou Nick – por que ainda está de noite?

Eles moveram o olhar em direção ao céu, e puderam ver as estrelas nele, embora estivesse com o tom levemente alaranjado que caracterizava o início da manhã.

-Talvez o tempo que passamos lá foi dias exatos. – respondeu Lukas

-Mas nós sumimos por muito tempo para não estarem procurando a gente! – exclamou Juno

E, de repente, enquanto pensavam sobre isso, a garota desmaiou

Juno piscou os olhos algumas vezes, se perguntando se era outra 'premonição', ou talvez algo parecido com o que acabara de vivenciar. Considerava principalmente essa segunda opção, devido ao fato de não estar simplesmente observando, e sim presente, embora estivesse em seu corpo humano. Encontrava-se num salão redondo, fracamente iluminado com tons de azul por uma enorme ampulheta central. Havia diversas janelas que iam desde o teto até o chão, possibilitando a visão do espaço.

-Então esta é sua verdadeira forma, jovem?

Reconheceu aquela voz automaticamente. Virou-se para encontrar Ignitus a observando com uma leve curiosidade no olhar. E ele também estava diferente, suas escamas agora azul-claras, e carregava uma espécie de lampião em seu pescoço.

-Ignitus! Mas como... – começou ela, sendo interrompida

-As dúvidas são muitas, não é? – a garota se limitou a assentir – Receio que o tempo seja curto para respondê-las. Direi só o essencial. – houve uma breve pausa antes de ele continuar – Uma nova era iniciou-se em meu mundo, e uma logo começará no seu. Ainda há muitas batalhas por vir, mas não desanime, vejo uma grande força dentro de você e de seus amigos.

-Acho que isso não ajudou em nada... – falou, com um olhar confuso – Eu continuo sem entender o que aconteceu.

-Ora, Juno, há pouco tempo atrás você não acreditaria se te dissessem que existem outros mundos. Agora, você não só ouviu como esteve neles. Então, por que reter seu pensamento apenas nisso? O universo é extenso e misterioso.

A garota baixou o olhar, refletindo.

-Acho melhor você voltar agora. – disse Ignitus – Seus amigos devem estar preocupados.

Ela percebeu que sua vista começava a escurecer. Antes de perder completamente a consciência, ainda pode ouvi-lo dizer

-Esta não foi a última vez que ouviu falar de nós, criança. Ainda há grandes histórias a serem contadas pelo novo Chronicler. E seu tempo passará mais rápido que o meu, acredite.

Então, tudo apagou novamente.

Abriu os olhos devagar, a lembrança do que acontecera ainda queimando em sua mente. Logo percebeu que estava em seu quarto, e Nick e Lukas estavam sentados um em cada lado da cama, olhando para ela nitidamente preocupados.

-Hey, o que houve? – perguntou o primeiro

-Não foi nada. – tranquilizou-os, enquanto se sentava – Só uma mensagem do Ignitus.

-Ignitus? – exclamaram juntos

-Exatamente. Mas acho melhor falar sobre isso depois. – um bocejo a interrompeu – Acho que não sou a única precisando de algumas horas de sono.

-Tenha certeza que não. – o loiro deixou escapar enquanto se levantava e caminhava até a porta

Nick ainda continuou no mesmo lugar. Passou uma mecha do cabelo que estava no rosto de Juno por trás da orelha dela.

-Isso foi algum tipo de vingança por eu ter te deixado preocupada em Radiant Garden? – indagou, fazendo-a rir

-Talvez. – sorriu

Juno colocou a mão sobre a dele, que ainda estava em seu rosto. Não precisavam falar. Comunicavam-se por toques, sorrisos e olhares. Passaram-se alguns segundos até ele retirar sua mão. Levantou-se e desejou-lhe boa noite, saindo do quarto. Juno ainda ficou um tempo pensando em tudo o que acontecera, e então se deitou para finalmente descansar.

-Deixa eu ver se entendi. – começou Sora, logo após ouvir o relato dos três jovens – Noite passada, vocês descobriram algum tipo de portal que os levou a um mundo de dragões, onde vocês se transformaram em um e ajudaram a destronar um Mestre da Escuridão?

Os três se limitaram a assentir.

-Mas como fizeram isso tudo em apenas algumas horas? – perguntou o rapaz de cabelos espetados, confuso

-Ignitus me disse algo como 'seu tempo passará mais rápido que o meu'. – comentou Juno – Talvez isso signifique que a passagem de tempo é diferente entre esses dois mundos.

Sora ainda iria argumentar mais, mas se deteve quando o rei ergueu a mão, como que em um pedido para tal ação.

-Sei que você ainda tem dúvidas, Sora. Mas acho que são as mesmas de todos aqui. – argumentou o camundongo – Não vou fingir que sei de tudo, pois desconhecia de tal dimensão. Mas, como o próprio Ignitus disse, por que limitar nosso pensamento? Somos a prova viva de que há bem mais do que se retêm nossas mentes, não é mesmo?

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos se limitou a assentir, com um sorriso de canto. Talvez esse fosse para ser um mistério sobre o qual não obteriam solução tão cedo.

-Acho que estão dispensados agora, garotos. – o rei retornou a falar, vendo a expressão cansada que estavam – Merecem um bom descanso depois de toda essa aventura.

Concordaram sem hesitação, dando meia volta para sair da sala, pois realmente precisavam. Ao fechar a porta, Lukas chegou a comentar

-Nossa, nunca fiquei tão cansado depois de uma viagem. Será que é outro efeito colateral?

-Bem, se você parar para pensar, nós ficamos uns três dias seguidos sem comer ou dormir. – contestou Juno – Além de termos usado magia além do nosso limite normal. Acho que é normal estarmos assim.

-Só sei que vou dormir dois dias inteiros. – disse Nick, bocejando

-Duvido, aposto que vai ter uma nova missão nesse tempo. – provocou o loiro

-Você não era o otimista do grupo? – rebateu o amigo, fazendo os outros dois rirem

Ao ver uma cena tão normal, apreciada especialmente por causa dos dias anteriores, Juno não pode deixar de pensar no dia que conheceu eles, onde não sabia nada sobre keyblades, heartless e mundos a serem salvos. E, sem que soubesse o motivo, a lembrança da cidade do eterno crepúsculo ficou inquietantemente presente em sua mente.


	14. Capítulo XII: Home Sweet Home

Capítulo XII – Home Sweet Home

Quase uma semana havia se passado desde aquela estranha viagem. Depois de terem se transformado em dragões, a sensibilidade deles parecia ter aumentado, e isso lhes deixou com a impressão de algo diferente no ar. Um sussurro parecia vir até eles, dizendo _o fim se aproxima_. Mesmo assim, eles ignoravam essa sensação, concentrando-se apenas nos treinos e na ansiedade de qual seria o próximo mundo, esta aumentada quando Sora os chamou. Prontamente dirigiram-se para a nave, e, no caminho, Nick comentou com o amigo

-Parece que ganhei a aposta.

-Que aposta? – Juno indagou, curiosa

O loiro deu um leve sorriso, enquanto Nick pensava em como responder, se lembrando do acordo.

_-Para deixar mais divertido, por que não uma aposta? – perguntou Lukas, ao que o amigo revirou os olhos, imaginando o que aconteceria se perdesse_

_-Qual é a proposta?_

_-Se nossa próxima missão vier em dois dias, eu ganho, e você vai ter de se declarar pra Juno. – respondeu Lukas, com um brilho zombeteiro nos olhos_

_-Ficou maluco? – Nick automaticamente rebateu, sentindo que seu rosto esquentara, e agradecendo demais a garota não estar perto_

_-Essa é a minha proposta. – Lukas disse, calmamente, ignorando a reação do amigo – Faça a sua._

_O garoto ainda pensou em dizer que jamais aceitaria ela, mas então um pensamento lhe ocorreu, e ele não pode resistir a ideia._

_-Caso eu ganhe, você terá de se declarar para a Brendah. – falou, não segurando um sorriso_

_Por um momento, Lukas ficou sem reação, pensando em como queria que fosse possível._

_-Sabe que isso será bem mais difícil de realizar do que sua tarefa, certo? – argumentou_

_-Não é você quem gosta de desafios? – provocou Nick_

_Um brilho novo apareceu nos olhos do loiro, que apertou a mão do amigo, selando a aposta._

-Ehrr... – ainda houve alguns segundos de hesitação – Nada de importante, Juno... É só algo antigo que o Lukas já deveria ter feito.

-O mesmo para você. – o outro falou em tom baixo, para que só o amigo ouvisse

A ruiva ainda ficou um pouco confusa, mas decidiu não levar isso a sério. Nick também decidiu ignorar o último comentário de Lukas, sem disposição para brigar com ele no momento em que iam para uma missão. Ao chegarem à nave, seguiram Sora até a cabine, curiosos quanto ao mundo que estavam indo.

-Então, qual é a missão? – perguntou Juno

-Parece que descobrimos onde Larxene está. – respondeu Sora – Porém, não será nossa primeira parada.

-Como assim? – a primeira questionou

-Achamos que ela está em The World That Never Was, pois os níveis de heartless lá aumentaram alarmantemente. – contou ele – E, quando isso acontece, outro mundo também é invadido por esses seres, devido a certa ligação que existe entre esses mundos.

-E qual é o mundo? – dessa vez Nick perguntou

Houve um suspiro antes que o rapaz de cabelos castanhos respondesse

-Twilight Town.

Os jovens foram atingidos por essa notícia, principalmente os garotos. Não era um simples mundo, não era uma simples missão, eram _suas casas, seus lares_. Além do nervosismo e da ansiedade aumentada, agora também havia preocupação. E, no fundo, havia alegria. Voltavam para casa, e, em breve, veriam seus pais novamente.

O tempo de estadia na nave pareceu se arrastar. Quando ela pousou, na estação central, desembarcaram quase automaticamente, encontrando-se com aquela luz alaranjada proveniente do crepúsculo.

-É bom estar de volta. – comentou Nick, enquanto caminhavam para fora do local

Assim que chegaram ao pátio externo da estação, os heartless surgiram, em uma quantidade relativamente alta.

-Mesmo que tenhamos de derrotar tantos heartless. – emendou Lukas

A luta não demorou muito, e não pode deixar de ser nostálgica. Afinal, aquele fora o lugar onde eles primeiro empunharam suas keyblades, onde primeiro derrotaram aqueles seres da escuridão, à exceção de seus sonhos. Também era engraçado perceber que, da última vez que estiveram ali, o manejo de suas armas era sem jeito e hesitante, e agora eles lutavam não só com maestria como também em sintonia com os demais. Porém, mesmo com o ótimo trabalho em equipe, decidiram-se por se separarem, para limparem mais rapidamente a cidade. Lukas foi direto para a rua principal, enquanto Juno e Nick seguiram pelos túneis subterrâneos.

Riku e Roxas se encontravam em Sandlot, cercados e heartless. Ambos decidiram inspecionar a cidade, além de tentar limpá-la. Não podiam negar que sentiam falta do tempo de keyblader, além de, inconscientemente, desejarem muito encontrar seus filhos.

-Essa cena te traz um dejà vú, não? – indagou Riku, lembrando-se de sua luta, tanto contra os heartless quanto entre si

-Com certeza. – confirmou Roxas – Só estão faltando nossas keyblades.

-Não seja por isso. – uma conhecida voz foi ouvida, seguida por raios que destruíram boa parte dos seres negros

O resto dos heartless foi fácil de destruir, e Lukas acabou parando bem em frente a seu pai. Este não pode evitar a surpresa, tampouco a felicidade em revê-lo. E, também, reparou algo. Nessas poucas semanas, algo mudara no garoto. Não no físico, mas no olhar. Havia um brilho diferente agora, embora não soubesse discernir se era algo bom ou ruim. O mais novo se aproximou, sem desviar do olhar dele.

-Parece até que não nos vemos há muito tempo, não é? – Lukas verbalizou o que pensava, ao que ele assentiu, abraçando-o em seguida

-Eu senti sua falta. – murmurou, enquanto o filho retribuía o abraço

Lukas, em geral, falaria algo como 'eu sei que faço muita falta'. Porém, sua saudade de casa era maior que sua personalidade brincalhona. Limitou-se a abraçar forte o pai, pouco depois o soltando. Ao voltarem à atenção para Riku, puderam notar que ele estava com uma expressão levemente preocupada.

-Onde está Nick? – perguntou o rapaz de cabelos prateados

-Perto da Juno, claro. – o garoto falou como se fosse óbvio, ao que os dois adultos se entreolharam com um leve tom de confusão.

Juno já estava perto da saída do túnel. Encaminhava-se para Sunset Terrace, pois sabia que sua mãe adotiva poderia estar em perigo. Embora estivesse um pouco receosa da reação dela ao vê-la assim, como uma guerreira, não se perdoaria se algo acontecesse a ela por culpa de um medo bobo como esse. Nick já não estava mais ao seu lado, ele tinha saído dos túneis subterrâneos quando apareceu o caminho para a parte central da cidade.

Ao chegar à última parte, já não estando nem mais no subterrâneo, viu três garotos encurralados por alguns shadows. Destruiu-os, e então olhou para os garotos. A surpresa tomou conta de seu rosto, assim como do deles. Eram os três garotos de sua antiga vizinhança, os mesmos que a perturbavam diariamente, que destruíram seus dias felizes da infância. Revê-los era algo que não esperava, principalmente porque não pensara de um dia eles virem para Twilight Town, mesmo que para uma curta visita.

-A... – o mais velho, que era considerado um líder para os outros, começou, mas sacudiu a cabeça e corrigiu-se – Juno?

-O que é essa... espada na sua mão? – o que estava na esquerda completou a questão

-É uma longa história... – suspirou ela – E que realmente não tenho tempo de contar. Só um aviso: Não fiquem perto desses seres. Isso pode ser bem perigoso.

Os dois que haviam lhe dirigido a palavra assentiram, com uma expressão um pouco assustada. Porém, o terceiro ainda duvidou do que ela dissera

-E por que deveríamos confiar em você? – questionou – Aposto que adoraria ferrar a gente.

-Não faço o estilo vingativo. Se me conhecesse o mínimo que fosse, saberiam disso. – respondeu, com a voz firme, sem o mínimo rastro de estar mentindo – É meu dever, como keyblade master, deixar meu coração limpo de mágoas, e proteger a todos que puder. Posso lhe dar minha palavra que não quero mal algum a vocês. – ela deu uma breve pausa para olhá-los diretamente nos olhos, tempo o suficiente para aquelas palavras atingirem mais cada um deles, e saiu caminhando

-Juno – o primeiro chamou, e ela simplesmente virou o rosto para trás – Você é algum tipo de heroína agora?

A garota esboçou um sorriso ao responder

-Pode-se dizer que sim.

-Então, boa sorte. – desejou-lhe, logo completando – E saiba que está se saindo muito bem.

Juno agradeceu-o, e, naquele momento, percebeu que nenhuma vingança que pudesse fazer contra eles valeria tanto quanto aquelas palavras de respeito e admiração.

Cada vez mais se surpreendia com como sua intuição não falhava. Ao chegar a sua casa de Twilight Town, viu que o planalto na frente dela estava tomado por heartless. E eles cercavam justamente sua mãe.

Roxane estava sentada com as costas apoiadas na cerca de madeira. Fechara os olhos, com medo daqueles seres, cujos olhos transmitiam medo só de encará-los. Mas, então, ouviu. Uma voz que achara que não ouviria tão cedo. Quando se decidiu por ver o que acontecia ao redor, foi tomada pela surpresa. Ali estava Juno, destruindo os últimos seres negros com algo que parecia uma chave, mas que ela usava como uma espada. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, pode ver como ela já não era mais a garotinha frágil de quando fora embora.

-Mãe! – ela exclamou, enquanto chegava mais perto – Está tudo bem?

-O que está fazendo aqui, Juno? – nem sequer respondeu, a confusão e a curiosidade eram mais fortes agora

-Bem, isso é uma longa história... – a garota respondeu, meio sem graça – Depois posso até te contar, mas, por hora, tenho de deixá-la em segurança. Pode responder a minha pergunta agora?

A garota estendeu a mão, oferecendo-lhe ajuda para se levantar. Foi quase em gesto automático que se levantou, ainda em estado de surpresa.

-Estou bem sim, Juno. – um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto ao completar – Acho que melhor agora por ver você. – não resistindo ao impulso, abraçou-a, sendo prontamente correspondida por ela – Os dias não são mais os mesmos sem você, sabia?

-Ah, mãe, tantas coisas aconteceram nesses dias... Eu queria tanto poder simplesmente sentar com você e conversar... – desabafou Juno, pouco depois respirando fundo – Mas não posso. Não agora. – ela tentou se soltar, porém sua mãe a segurou mais forte – Mãe, eu tenho de ir.

-Não quero te soltar. – rebateu Roxane – Sinto que é perigoso fazer isso.

Ouvindo essas palavras, Juno pode ver um reflexo das que sua mãe, Kairi, lhe dissera no dia que deixara Destiny Islands. Era engraçado ver como, mesmo nunca tendo uma encontrado com a outra, se pareciam tanto. Compartilhavam um laço muito forte, isso era inegável.

-Por favor, mãe, me solte. – pediu, olhando diretamente em seus olhos – Vou ficar bem. Tenho de vir aqui te contar o que aconteceu. Isso é algo que realmente não pretendo abrir mão.

-Você realmente vai voltar? – perguntou a mulher, em tom que dividia preocupação e tristeza

-Eu prometo. – afirmou Juno

Ao ouvir isso, e percebendo que nada havia de hesitação na voz dela, Roxane a soltou. A ruiva deu um sorriso, confirmando o que prometera, e saiu decidida, deixando sua intuição guiar-lhe para onde os amigos estariam.

Olette e Namine estavam em frente à mansão abandonada. Os rapazes tinham pedido para elas ficarem afastadas daquele lugar, advertindo-as que provavelmente seria onde mais se encontrariam heartless. Porém, elas fingiram nem ouvir, afinal sabiam que o grupo acabaria indo para lá.

Não demorou muito para que sombras aparecessem e se erguessem do chão. As duas tinham boas habilidades para magia, mas os heartless tinham a vantagem do número. Estavam começando a ganhá-las pelo cansaço quando mais alguém entrou na luta. Seus ataques precisos e sua forte magia, estranhamente de cor mais escura, eliminaram o que restava dos heartless rapidamente.

Quando Nick parou, mal conseguiu respirar antes de sentir sua mãe o abraçando.

-Filho! Eu fiquei tão preocupada com você – exclamou ela, apertando-o mais

Geralmente, esse jeito apegado e super preocupado da mãe chegava a irritá-lo. Mas agora, principalmente depois de quase virar um heartless e, com isso, jamais poder retornar para casa, até sentia falta disso. Abraçou-a de volta e aproveitou a deliciosa sensação que era estar perto da mãe.

Namine estava a ponto de perguntar por Lukas quando este apareceu e praticamente se jogou nela. Não segurou um riso antes de corresponder ao abraço. Riku e Roxas acompanhavam-no, e o primeiro automaticamente voltou seu olhar para o filho. A alegria nisso praticamente evaporou, dando lugar à preocupação e certo receio ao constatar a energia negra que o rodeava. O garoto, assim que se soltou de sua mãe, aproximou-se dele.

-Está tudo bem, Nick? – perguntou ele, em tom preocupado

O garoto assentiu, sabendo ao que ele se referia.

-Parece que o grupo está completo. – Sora comentou ao chegar acompanhado de Juno

-Então, acho que podemos seguir em frente. – sugeriu Olette, ao que os demais olharam na direção da construção

-Aquele caminho para The World that Never Was ainda está aberto? – indagou o rapaz de cabelos castanhos

-A única coisa que temos de fazer é conectar essa Twilight Town com a digital. – explicou Roxas

-Espero que dessa vez você não quebre o computador. – provocou o primeiro

Alguns nobodies habitavam o interior da mansão, nada comparável à quantidade dos seres negros do lado de fora. Chegar à sala do computador não foi difícil, tampouco ativar o raio que ia os transportar para a outra cidade. O mais difícil, no momento, era se separarem novamente dos pais.

-Acho que... Nos separamos aqui, certo? – começou Juno, quebrando o silêncio que tinha se instalado

-Temporariamente, claro. – completou Nick

-Sendo temporário, não demorem tanto com a despedida. – interviu Namine – Se fizerem isso, provavelmente vou acabar segurando alguém.

O trio riu e assentiu com a cabeça, logo se virando em direção ao feixe de luz e desaparecendo. A tensão passou a ser notória no ar.

-Dá vontade de segui-los e arrastá-los de volta para casa, e trancar essa casa, não é? – comentou Riku, respirando fundo

-De qualquer jeito, - rebateu Sora – eles sempre acabam descobrindo uma maneira de achar a chave.

Não demoraram muito na versão digital de Twilight Town. Ao chegarem ao mundo onde a noite é eterna, perceberam que o número de heartless lá era bem maior. Derrotar todos levaria bastante tempo, porém ignorá-los trazia o risco de eles impedirem a passagem. Decidiram por limpar a área, no entanto Juno lançou uma enorme bola de fogo que abriu um caminho para prosseguir.

-Lukas, vai! – ordenou

-Como é? – questionou o loiro

-Eu duvido que a primeira que estará nos esperando no castelo seja Larxene. – argumentou a garota – A luta com Brendah não é nossa. _É sua_. Agora, vai!

O garoto assentiu, entendendo o que ela queria dizer, e seguiu direto para o castelo.

O caminho até seu objetivo foi cansativo, visto que foram necessárias muitas magias para abri-lo. Agradeceu mentalmente o castelo estar vazio. Só ouvia seus passos e o som da sua respiração, nada mais. Caminhava cautelosamente, decidido, embora o nervosismo começasse a ameaçar tomar conta dele. Acabou por chegar a uma sala com uma plataforma retangular, e, em um dos lados menores deste, Brendah estava em pé, de costas para ele, com as adagas brilhando perigosamente em suas mãos.

-Novamente sozinho? – ela perguntou, virando-se em sua direção – O que houve? Nick virou um heartless e Juno está tentando trazê-lo de volta?

-Ah, você sabe que aqueles dois precisam de um tempo sozinhos. – brincou o loiro

-Assim como nós? – ironizou a ruiva

Lukas colocou-se em guarda, com diversas lembranças passando em sua mente. A aposta recém-feita com o amigo, a última vez que viu ela, seu encontro em Radiant Garden e Destiny Islands, a última vez que ela estava ao seu lado, e a primeira vez que viu ela. Porém, uma se sobressaiu, firmando toda a certeza que conseguiria cumprir sua meta: A lembrança de quando prometeu a si mesmo que a traria de volta.

-Assim como nós. – repetiu, em um sussurro


	15. Capítulo XIII: Just a Lonely Girl

Capítulo XIII – Just a Lonely Girl

_-Assim como nós. – repetiu, em um sussurro_

Depois de dizer isso, tudo pareceu ficar estático. O silêncio se instalou, enquanto só havia enfrentamento no olhar. Porém, este terminou em alguns segundos, com o choque do ataque de ambos. Uma luta feroz se desencadeara. Eram rápidos, tinham golpes precisos, e, principalmente, _conheciam muito bem um ao outro_. Realizavam ataques e defesas parecidas, o que dificultava bastante tentar adivinhar qual ganharia. Porém, o loiro tinha uma arma que ela não tinha. Quando percebeu que estava ficando cansado, em parte devido a ela obrigá-lo a usar muita magia, decidiu que era o momento para começar a colocar sua ideia em prática.

-Então, Brendah... – começou, quando ambos tinham recuado de mais uma série de ataques – Realizou seu maior sonho?

A ruiva o olhou confusa, sem entender onde ele queria chegar. E, como fora um comentário que ela não esperava, sua mente lhe trouxe a memória de quando falara sobre isso para ele, sem que lhe desse esse comando ou sequer quisesse.

_Ambos tinham acabado de sair do primeiro dia de aula daquele ano. Em vez de voltarem para casa, como o amigo fizera, decidiram ir para a torre do relógio. Brendah sentou-se, observando o eterno crepúsculo, enquanto, só para variar, Lukas ficou de pé, perigosamente perto da beirada._

_-Já disse que me dá nervoso quando você fica quase caindo assim? – indagou ela, evitando olhá-lo_

_-Já disse que é por isso mesmo que faço? – replicou, com um sorriso – Fica tranquila, não vou cair tão fácil._

_A garota não pareceu muito convencida, então o loiro rapidamente sentou-se ao lado dela._

_-Dá pra acreditar no dever de casa que a professora de português passou? – reclamou ele – Eu estava esperando uma redação sobre as férias, não sobre meu maior sonho._

_-E qual o problema nisso? – a ruiva perguntou, sem entender_

_-Eu sou só uma criança de 8 anos! – protestou ele – Não tenho como saber qual dos meus sonhos é o meu maior._

_-Não seja por isso, Lukas. – rebateu ela – Eu sei qual é o meu._

_-Jura? – ele quis confirmar – E qual é?_

_-Um lar. – contou Brendah – Um lugar que, quando eu voltasse, estivesse alguém me esperando. Alguém que me traria a sensação de segurança e carinho, e tiraria essa sensação de que algo falta._

_-Você... está falando sobre seus pais? – perguntou, tentando entender o que a garota sentia_

_-Não sei ao certo. – respondeu ela – Sabe, quando estou perto de você, essa sensação não me incomoda tanto._

_-Então não vou mais sair de perto de você. – ele disse animadamente, puxando-a para um abraço – Assim você não sentirá mais isso._

_-Isso é alguma estratégia para não ser o único a não entregar essa redação na próxima aula? – brincou ela, já rindo_

_-Aham. – confirmou o loiro, piscando para ela – Afinal, somos amigos, e devemos nos ferrar juntos também._

_A ruiva começou a gargalhar com a resposta, enquanto retribuía o abraço. Só ela sabia o quanto não se importava de ficar reprovada na escola se esse fosse o preço de tirar aquela sensação de vazio de dentro de si._

-Por que a pergunta? – rapidamente questionou, tentando tirar aquela lembrança de sua cabeça

-Bem, você parece tão feliz agora. – respondeu, não sem uma leve ironia na voz – Achei que talvez fosse por isso.

-Eu sou uma nobody. – contestou ela, com os dentes trincados – Não tenho um coração, tampouco sonhos. Não me importo com isso que chama de 'felicidade'. Não tenho sentimentos.

-É o que vem se repetindo, não é? – rebateu o loiro – Por um tempo, chegou a acreditar. Cinco, seis dias, uma semana, talvez? Mas então você começou a sentir saudade dos seus amigos, saudade da sua antiga vida, e percebeu que _tinha sim_ sentimentos. Mesmo assim, já não podia voltar atrás. Então, começou a repetir isso incessantemente para si mesma, esperando que se tornasse verdade.

A garota avançou novamente, desencadeando uma série de ataques rápidos, cheios de raiva contida no brilho metálico.

-Como pode dizer isso com tanta certeza, Lukas? – questionou, sem parar nem por um momento – Por algum acaso lê mentes?

Lukas continuou simplesmente desviando e defendendo, mas, quando ela falou, percebeu uma brecha, e então segurou seus pulsos, fazendo ela parar bem próxima de si.

-Porque eu te conheço, Brendah. – respondeu – Te conheço muito melhor do que qualquer um. Talvez até mais que você mesma.

A ruiva, por um momento, ficou sem ação, porém sua agressividade voltou e ela conseguiu soltar-se, e o derrubou com um forte chute no tórax. Ao vê-lo caído, chegou a erguer uma de suas adagas, mas hesitou em acertá-lo.

-Você não quer fazer isso, certo? – provocou ele, olhando diretamente em seus olhos

-Não importa se eu quero. – replicou ela, com a voz levemente trêmula – Eu simplesmente vou fazer.

Quando a arma desceu em sua direção, Lukas usou sua keyblade para desarmá-la, acertando com força o suficiente para derrubá-la em cima de si. Ao que sentiu o peso dela em seu corpo, virou para o lado, fazendo Brendah encostar no chão e ele estar em cima dela. Segurou-a pelos pulsos novamente, e aproximou seu rosto do dela.

-Será que não percebe o quanto eu te quero de volta, Brendah? – sussurrou, sentindo o coração disparando ainda mais pela proximidade de seus rostos – Será que não percebe o quanto _você_ quer voltar?

O loiro pode perceber que cada vez mais conseguia atingi-la, estava quase a trazendo de volta. Mesmo assim, ela ainda estava muito indecisa sobre qual era a verdade e qual era a escolha certa.

-Me solta agora, Lukas. – rosnou Brendah

Pelo tom com que aquelas palavras foram ditas, ele sabia que ela estava prestes a mandar um raio perfurá-lo. Então, se ergueu rapidamente, gesto imitado pela garota, que logo recomeçou a atacar. Mas ele via a diferença de quando começaram para agora. Os movimentos estavam mais letais, porém mais descontrolados. A emoção estava a ponto de dominar sua razão, e era o exato momento para fazê-la perceber qual era sua escolha. Recuando um pouco, aproveitando que ela tinha parado por um momento para retomar o fôlego, ele usou sua carta final.

-Quer saber? Cansei.

Dito isso, ele cravou sua keyblade no chão, deixando-se completamente desarmado e indefeso. A ruiva o olhou confusa, mesmo estando acostumada ao jeito favorável a improvisos e por vezes sem juízo do loiro.

-Você está aqui para me matar, não é mesmo? – continuou ele – Para você, só um de nós sairá vivo daqui, não é? Porém, sabemos muito bem que eu não conseguiria, em hipótese alguma, te matar. Então, estou lhe dando a chance. Venha aqui e me mate.

A expressão da garota foi tomada pelo choque. Tanto pela proposta, quanto por perceber que _jamais conseguiria matá-lo_.

Brendah caiu no chão de joelhos. Seu corpo não aguentava mais todo o peso que carregava. Pôs ambas as mãos no rosto, e, mesmo com as luvas, pode senti-lo nitidamente molhado. As lágrimas saiam sem que pudesse fazê-las parar. Já não conseguia nem mais se concentrar no ambiente a sua volta. A única coisa que sentia era a opressão da escuridão. A mesma escuridão que a fez abandonar seus amigos e acreditar que era uma nobody. Mas agora as palavras que Lukas havia falado em toda aquela luta eram repetidas em sua mente, num ritmo constante.

O ritmo da pulsação de seu coração.

A garota se encontrava perdida na mais pura confusão. Uma confusão negra e rígida, como uma parede. Uma parede que ia cada vez mais se fechando, cada vez mais a enlouquecendo. Ela se sentia sufocada, sem conseguir lembrar sequer de como respirar.

Então, algo quebrou essa barreira. Um toque quente, acolhedor, e que ela conhecia tão bem.

Logo pode sentir que Lukas a abraçava, e estava com uma das mãos acariciando delicadamente seu cabelo. Começou a chorar ainda mais, e seu corpo era praticamente sacudido pelos seus soluços.

-Droga, Lukas, o que eu fiz?... – murmurou, com um leve tom de culpa

O loiro nada respondeu, simplesmente continuou abraçado à ruiva, aproveitando aquela deliciosa sensação de estar tão perto dela, de poder tocá-la novamente.

-Você... – ela ainda hesitou, mas arranjou coragem para perguntar – Poderia me desculpar?...

Ele sorriu e passou sua mão do cabelo para o rosto dela, fazendo-a olhar diretamente em seus olhos.

-Claro que sim, Brendah. – o loiro respondeu, com um sorriso - Não percebe que vim aqui justamente para trazê-la de volta comigo para casa?

A ruiva esboçou um sorriso e abraçou-o, como que agradecendo. Agradecendo por estar ao seu lado.

Foi então que percebeu. Aquela sensação de segurança e afeto que sempre buscara estava bem ali, do lado dela. Em todas as situações, alegres ou tristes, ele estava ali, logo ao lado. Ele _sempre_ esteve ao seu lado.

Ao se dar conta disso, por um momento, esqueceu-se de tudo que passava pela sua mente. Permitiu-se redescobrir o que era ser guiada pelas suas emoções. Passou a mão suavemente até a nuca de Lukas, e aproximou-se até a distância de ambos se tornar nula.

O beijo começou tímido, mas, assim que ele começou a corresponder e puxou-a mais para perto, ambos puderam sentir como era forte aquele sentimento que nenhum dos dois tivera coragem de admitir ao outro. Ela não poderia dizer quanto tempo durou, pois já não havia mais tempo. Já não havia mais toda a loucura pela qual estava passando, já não havia mais aquela solidão opressora há tanto lhe sufocando. Só havia ela e ele, o garoto que a fazia sentir seu coração.

A respiração de ambos estava acelerada quando se separaram. Quando percebeu o que acabara de fazer, Brendah sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Não duvidava nada que estava da mesma cor que seu cabelo.

-E-eu... – começou a balbuciar algo, porém Lukas colocou um dedo em sua boca, pedindo para silenciar

-Certas ações valem mais do que mil palavras, certo? – ele disse, em seguida colocando a mão em seu rosto novamente – E, só para não deixar dúvidas, saiba que eu também te amo.

A garota abriu um extenso sorriso, gesto repetido por ele. O loiro foi quem se levantou primeiro, e logo estendeu a mão para ela também se levantar. Ambos ainda sorriam, pelo menos até ouvir aquela conhecida voz

-Comovente. – a ironia era evidente na voz de Larxene, que se encontrava na plataforma superior a que estavam – Não devo dizer que estou surpresa de ver que você realmente tem uma quedinha pelo pivete loiro.

-Pelo menos ele me trata como pessoa. – replicou Brendah, raiva reluzindo em seus olhos – Eu nunca sequer fui isso para você, não é? Eu era só um objeto, uma arma que você poderia usar a seu favor. Agora chega. Não estou mais do seu lado!

-Vai ser tão simples voltar depois do que você fez? – provocou a primeira

Brendah engoliu em seco com aquele pensamento. De fato, como poderia simplesmente voltar depois da traição que fizera, e de todo mal que causara? Porém, antes que cogitasse desistir, Lukas segurou sua mão.

-Não importa se será simples ou não. – ele disse, olhando diretamente para Larxene – Os amigos dela estarão ao seu lado, isso é que importa.

-Que seja. – a loira falou simplesmente, desaparecendo em meio a um portal negro

Lukas deu um leve sorriso, mas Brendah não conseguiu fazer tal ato. Parecia sentir que sua mãe não sumiria assim, com certeza tinha algo mais em mente. Então, com uma intuição apitando em sua cabeça, virou-se para trás. Como pressentira, Larxene não tinha se direcionado a outro lugar do castelo. Ela estava ali, com pouca distância dos dois, e com três kunais no espaço entre os dedos da mão esquerda. Em questão de pouquíssimos segundos, Brendah entendeu o que ela iria fazer. Antes que sua mente pudesse raciocinar, empurrou Lukas, entrando no raio de acerto dela. Logo sentiu as afiadas lâminas perfurando seu corpo entre as costelas, e o sangue decorrente da hemorragia interna chegar a sua boca.

-Não! – o loiro gritou, em uma voz estridente cheia de pavor

-Patético. – sussurrou a autora do ataque – Você realmente é tão idiota a ponto de abrir mão de sua vida por alguém?

Assim que acabou de dizer isso, Larxene retirou as kunais, fazendo-a sentir ainda mais dor e cair inerte sobre seus joelhos. Sangue escorria do ferimento, traçando uma trilha que quase não se destacava no negro sobretudo. A mulher desapareceu em mais um de seus portais, ao que Lukas rapidamente foi até ela. Antes que sentisse o chão em sua queda, sentiu o caloroso toque do garoto. Moveu seu olhar para o azul tão belo dos olhos dele, e pode perceber que ele se segurava para não chorar. O garoto colocou delicadamente por cima das feridas, enquanto murmurava um feitiço de cura.

-Desista, Lukas. Você está cansado demais para uma magia forte. – ela fez força para ser ouvida, e uma risada lhe escapou, mesmo que isso lhe proporcionasse mais dor – Eu acabei matando a mim mesma...

-Não diga isso, Brendah. – ele suplicou, com tom choroso – Por favor, não fale como se estivesse...

Ele não conseguiu completar a frase. A voz morreu no nó que tinha em sua garganta. E o pior de tudo: sabia que ela estava certa. Tinham lutado bastante a base de magia, o que deixava ambos com pouca energia para fazer uma que a salvasse. A ruiva tossiu, engasgando-se com o próprio sangue, enquanto percebia que sua visão se tornava turva. Suas memórias, por outro lado, estavam perfeitamente nítidas passando em sua mente.

-Peça desculpas a Nick e Juno por mim... – a voz dela saiu mais fraca – E desculpe-me você também, Lukas. Eu nunca quis te causar tanto sofrimento...

-Não peça isso. – o loiro rebateu, tentando sorrir e lhe passar confiança – Você vai poder pedir desculpas para eles pessoalmente.

-Eu queria acreditar nisso... – a garota sorriu, e se aproximou, roçando os lábios dele uma última vez – Me perdoe... e... eu te amo...

A última frase saiu em um sussurro, e Brendah fechou os olhos e pendeu a cabeça. Parecia até estar dormindo aconchegada em seu abraço, com a expressão serena. Mas Lukas sabia que não era essa a verdade.

-BREENDAAAAAAAHHH!


	16. Capítulo XIV: Nymph's End

Sua voz se perdia enquanto sentia suas lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, mesmo de olhos fechados. Não queria abri-los. Não queria encarar a realidade de que perdera a garota que sempre amara, e justamente quando estava tão feliz por saber que ela o correspondia.

Então, ouviu passos se aproximando de si. Em um gesto automático, fez a Oblivion aparecer, virando o olhar para a direção do barulho. Sua agressividade foi reprimida ao perceber quem era. Os cabelos vermelhos espetados e os olhos verdes, no mesmo tom dos de Brendah, lhe disseram essa resposta.

-Axel... - murmurou, enquanto o mais velho se ajoelhava na sua frente

Ele nada falou, se limitou a estender os braços. Lukas rapidamente entendeu que ele a tiraria de lá, podendo levá-la para qualquer mundo que pudesse ajudá-la. Fez sua keyblade sumir enquanto passava o corpo inerte da garota para os braços do pai. Este se levantou, com um sorriso de canto ao ver a filha novamente, mesmo que em um estado tão grave.

-Parece que estou destinado a só te ver inconsciente. - ele pensou alto, logo após movendo o olhar para Lukas - Sei que você cuidou muito bem dela esses anos. Obrigado.

Quando terminou de falar, já nem estava mais lá, só uma fumaça negra originária do portal que fizera aparecer. O loiro se levantou e, alguns minutos depois, Juno e Nick chegaram ao local. Ele virou-se na direção deles quando se aproximaram. Ambos nem ousaram perguntar o que tinha acontecido. Intuíam pelo sangue na roupa dele mesmo sem ferimento aparente, mas o que realmente deteve os dois foi o olhar dele. O azul celeste refletia o mais puro desejo de vingança, algo nunca visto naquele tom.

-Vamos. - disse, friamente, ao que Juno e Nick se entreolharam e o seguiram, temerosos pelo que tinha acontecido

Seguiram caminho adentrando o castelo, sem que quebrassem o silêncio instalado. Não demoraram muito a chegar a uma sala que era caracterizada com painéis no chão representando os membros da Organization. Quase todos estavam em vermelho, à exceção de dois, no canto direto, em cor azul clara. Em um deles, havia um portal de mesma cor, e no outro o mesmo estava quebrado. O trio logo percebeu porque. No painel abaixo dele, encontravam-se duas keyblades cruzadas. Era o de Roxas. Ao lado, como pensaram, o painel mostrava kunais. Larxene. Com a raiva mais evidente no olhar, Lukas foi o primeiro a entrar no portal, sendo seguido de perto pelos amigos.

O local que se viram em seguida tinha a aparência parecida com os demais cômodos do castelo, nas variações da cor cinza. Espalhado pelo chão, haviam diversos fios, e logo puderam perceber a corrente elétrica que às vezes os percorriam, fazendo eles tomarem cuidado onde pisavam. E, no centro da sala, com três das kunais ainda manchadas de sangue, estava Larxene.

- Larxene. - sibilou Lukas já invocando sua keyblade e se colocando em uma posição ofensiva. Um sorriso divertido apareceu no rosto da mulher enquanto a mesma brincava com as kunais ensanguentadas. Juno e Nick também se prepararam sabendo bem que agora a luta não seria fácil. - Vai pagar pelo que fez!

A sonora risada da mulher ecoou por todo o lugar enquanto os estalidos das faíscas dos fios que s espalhavam pelo lugar ecoavam junto. Um forte calafrio percorreu o corpo dos três garotos que não puderam evitar recuar um passo. As risadas lentamente pararam e logo Larxene mirou a cada um que tinha ali.

- Acham mesmo que podem me derrotar? Nem mesmo seus pais conseguiram. - provocou Larxene, rindo mais uma vez - Desistam garotos, nunca conseguirão ganhar de mim. Não importa o que façam.

Lukas deu um impulso para frente para acertar sua keyblade em Larxene, mas ela desaparece e reaparece a poucos metros atrás. Lukas acertou o ar e caiu no chão com os joelhos ligeiramente dobrados, sua cabeça baixa não permitiu ver seus olhos por alguns momentos, até erguer seu corpo lentamente.

- Não importa se você é mais forte, não importa o que vai nos acontecer depois. - rapidamente o loiro levantou a cabeça enquanto apontava uma de suas keyblade para Larxene. Seus olhos brilhavam cheios de determinação e coragem, agora não era apenas por ele. - Vai pagar pelo o que fez a nossos pais e a nossos amigos! Te derrotaremos não importa como!

O rosto de Larxene ficou sério enquanto mirava o garoto que tinha a frente. Nick, tomado pela determinação do amigo, avançou na direção da mulher tentando acertá-la com uma magia, mas a mesma desviou e lançou uma de suas kunais na direção do garoto, mas no mesmo instante na frente dele apareceu Juno que usou sua keyblade para proteger o amigo do ataque. Lukas apareceu atrás de Larxene e moveu o braço em um movimento circular tentando atingir a mulher que tinha a frente, mas a mesma desapareceu fazendo o garoto apenas atingir uma nuvem negra.

A mulher apareceu atrás do garoto a alguns metros de distancia e lançou uma de suas kunais em sua direção atingindo sua perna direita exatamente na coxa, fazendo com que soltasse um gemido abafado de dor e caísse com um joelho no chão. Retirou rapidamente a kunai da perna, lamentando-se por não ter energia para uma magia de cura. Juno então saltou pelo amigo e correu na direção de Larxene tentando acertá-la com sua keyblade, mas a mulher inclinou seu corpo para trás e desviou. A ruiva tentou mais uma vez, mas dessa vez ela havia desviado para o lado. Tentou de novo e novamente Larxene desviara. Mais uma vez e dessa vez sua keyblade foi interceptada por uma kunai que rapidamente aparecera na mão da mulher. Ficaram nessa disputa de força por questão de minutos até Nick saltar atrás de Juno em um golpe direcionado a cabeça de Larxene, mas a mesma despareceu.

Por um instante tudo se acalmou, mas logo Larxene aparecera atrás dos dois garotos e o segurara pela gola da camisa, os girando por alguns segundos e os lançando para lados opostos. Juno conseguira se manter de pé por alguns momentos, arrastando a sola de seus sapatos no chão para parar seu impulso, mas esquecera-se dos fios que tinham espalhados pelo lugar, e seus pés travaram em um deles a derrubando. Sua keyblade escapara de sua mão e agora estava a alguns metros de distancia.

Indefesa, sabia que seria seu fim se não pegasse sua keyblade, mas não tinha tempo. Larxene se pôs a sua frente e preparou uma de suas kunais para perfurar-lhe a cabeça. Fechou os olhos com força esperando o impacto, mas nada sentiu. Abriu os olhos vendo como Lukas estava a sua frente segurando o ataque de Larxene. Suas pernas tremiam pelo esforço que fazia e a que estava machucada parecia escorrer ainda mais sangue. Com um grito de esforço Lukas empurrara Larxene para longe permitido assim que Juno tivesse tempo de pegar sua Keyblade e que Nick pudesse se aproximar.

Larxene estalou os dedos e vários heartless apareceram em volta dos três. Juno se pôs a frente e ergueu a Keyblade, gritando em seguida Thunder e vários raios caíram encima dos heartless que desapareceram no mesmo instante. Agora era novamente os quatro, mas o pequeno grupo estava cansado e já começava a sentir o esforço que faziam. Larxene ainda não tinha um arranhão.

- Desistam. - falou ela de certo modo divertida, vendo como os garotos já começavam a respirar de maneira acelerada. Ainda não tinha usado todo seu poder e podia acabar rapidamente com aqueles garotos. - Perdem o tempo de vocês lutando contra mim. Não são capazes nem de me machucar. Agora façam um favor a vocês mesmos e se rendam. Talvez eu poupe a vida de vocês.

- Cale a boca! - gritou Lukas com a voz potente, tanto que Larxene chegou a se encolher um pouco - Não fale besteiras. Não importa o que você diga ou faça, nunca nos renderemos.

- Separados, podemos ser mais fracos que você. - continuou Juno afastando um pouco as pernas uma da outra e segurando a Keyblade com as duas mãos, os olhos faiscando de determinação e coragem - Mas juntos podemos vencer qualquer coisa. E não só nós três, mas também com todos os outros que estão torcendo por nós em seus próprios mundos. Temos eles aqui, em nossos corações, nos dando força!

- Talvez você esteja certa e nós não somos capazes de te vencer. - acrescentou Nick enquanto uma aura negra começava a lhe rodear, mas dessa vez não estava sendo controlado por ela, e sim tirando forças dela - Mas nunca saberemos se não tentarmos! Muitos contam conosco e não podemos decepcioná-los!

Larxene recuou um passo, vendo que a força aumentava com cada palavra que eles diziam. A determinação e amor que tinham estavam fazendo com que suas forças aumentassem e tornassem excessivamente grandes.

- Você pagará pelo que fez a Brendah, pelo que fez a todos de todos os mundos que invadiu com sua escuridão. - falou Lukas enquanto seus olhos cintilavam. - Esse vai ser seu fim, Larxene!

- Ora... - murmurou a mulher, mas não pode continuar. O primeiro a atacá-la fora Lukas que parecia ter sua velocidade dobrada, dando golpes rápidos e potentes na direção da mulher que desviava com dificuldade. Em um determinado momento Lukas passara a defesa dela dando um forte chute em seu estômago a lançando para trás.

Nick apareceu lá naquele mesmo momento e com sua força dobrada dera um chute na mulher a lançando para cima onde Juno agora esperava. Com um forte e preciso golpe Juno a mandou para chão, bem onde fios faiscavam uma potente carga elétrica. O corpo de Larxene acertou esse local e foi ferozmente eletrocutado fazendo com que soltasse um grito agudo de dor.

Os três garotos observaram um pouco aterrados como tudo acontecia, até desviarem o olhar pelo peso da cena. Os gritos então cessaram e pareceu que realmente tudo tinha acabado. Olharam um para o outro e sorriram, felizes pela vitoria que tinham conseguido. Mas de repente uma sombra apareceu atrás deles, que em um gesto automático viraram, não sem certo temor.

- Seus pirralhos! - exclamou Larxene furiosa. Ela segurou os cabeços de Juno e a puxou para trás enquanto fazia alguns heartless aparecerem e pularem encima dos outros dois, impedindo que pudesse fazer alguma coisa para ajudar a garota que agora estava na mão de Larxene. - Vocês agora conseguiram me irritar. - em uma de suas mãos apareceu uma kunai que logo fora posicionada no pescoço de Juno enquanto sua cabeça era mandada para trás com um puxão em seu cabelo. - Matarei vocês e me livrarei desse maldito problema.

- Juno! - exclamou Nick preocupado, vendo como a lâmina da kunai cortava de leve o pescoço da garota fazendo o sangue começar a escorrer. Os dois garotos ficaram tensos ao verem a amiga correndo perigo. Lukas tentara alcançar sua keyblade, mas os heartless seguravam sua mão e empurravam a sua única esperança de salvar Juno para longe.

Nick sentiu um aperto no peito vendo como a garota agonizava. Mas, então, uma ideia lhe veio à mente. Conseguira fazer isso como dragão, então não tinha tanta certeza se iria funcionar, mas tinha de tentar. Recuando um pouco para se esconder nas sombras, percebeu aquela estranha sensação de se juntar a elas.

Larxene sorria ao ver o pivete loiro encrencado lutando contra os heartless que invocara, porém, ao mover o olhar para procurar o outro, não encontrou-o. No exato instante que perguntava a si mesma o que acontecera com ele, uma orbe amarela luziu nas sombras atrás de si, e logo a Way to the Dawn desceu em sua direção. Ela conseguiu desviar, por muito pouco, mas o ataque foi suficiente para fazê-la soltar Juno. A garota se apressou em curar o corte, que já manchava sua blusa com o sangue escorrendo.

A nobody estava revoltada. Estava sendo derrotada pro aqueles pivetes, e de maneira fácil. Porém, isso lhe baixou a guarda. Quando ouviu os passos por trás de si, já era tarde. Virou-se a tempo de perceber que Lukas tinha conseguido se livrar dos seres negros, e trespassou sua keyblade nela. Uma fumaça negra começou a sair do ferimento, enquanto Larxene começava a desaparecer.

-Como eu disse, é o fim, Larxene. - repetiu o loiro, com o olhar faiscando

Ela deu uma curta risada antes de falar

-Acha mesmo? Pode até ter me destruído, mas sempre haverá alguém que se entregará às trevas. - o sorriso dela brilhava maldosamente, seu corpo se desfazendo na névoa - Sempre haverá outra batalha, sempre haverá a ambição, a inveja, a raiva, e todos os sentimentos que levam as pessoas a brigarem com as demais.

-Isso é verdade. Sempre existirá escuridão. - confirmou o primeiro - Assim como sempre existirá luz.

Quando terminou de dizer isso, a fumaça negra já tinha desaparecido, assim como Larxene. Os fios perderam sua estática, e os jovens se entreolharam, com um sorriso no rosto. Enfim, a vitória. Todas as aventuras que tinham vivido foram ótimas, algumas até divertidas, mas nada superaria a boa sensação de saber que tudo estava em paz agora. E, melhor, poderiam ir para casa.

O clima ficou inegavelmente mais leve enquanto caminhavam para fora do castelo. Estavam feridos e cansados, mas nada importava. O sabor da vitória os energizava, embora um deles não conseguisse senti-lo totalmente. Lukas mantinha o sorriso contido, pensando em como estaria Brendah, que não saíra de seu pensamento por um momento sequer desde aquele último beijo com o gosto metálico do sangue.

Pouco depois de saírem do castelo, viram um portal negro aparecer perto deles. Chegaram a pensar em sacar suas keyblades, mas foram barrados quando perceberam quem era.

-Então, o que acham de uma carona até Disney Castle? - perguntou Axel

Juno e Nick rapidamente assentiram e se encaminharam até o portal, porém Lukas ficou um pouco para trás, seus olhos tomando um brilho triste pela primeira vez desde antes da luta.

-E Brendah? - indagou, não sem certo receio

-Não quer você mesmo conferir? - rebateu Axel, com um sorriso de canto

Não foram necessárias mais palavras para ele entender que a ruiva estava a salvo. Então, sem hesitar mais, entrou no portal negro.


	17. Capítulo XV: Hikari

Capítulo XV – Hikari

Abriu os olhos vagarosamente. Sua consciência ainda vagava um pouco enquanto se colocava sentada. Não demorou muito para identificar onde estava. Era seu quarto em Disney Castle. Quando percebeu isso, as lembranças da luta que há pouco estivera voltaram, assim como a sensação das kunais perfurando seu corpo. Em um gesto automático, levou as mãos até o local do ferimento, assim como o olhar. Sabia que, se ainda estava viva, era porque tinha sido curada, mas não pode evitar a surpresa. Os buracos na roupa, assim como as manchas de sangue, lhe diziam que aquilo tudo realmente acontecera. Então, como acabara ali, naquele mundo? Decidiu sair do quarto para descobrir isso, mas não antes de trocar de roupa. Como pensara, suas antigas roupas ainda estavam lá, e ela poderia dizer que estava feliz em tirar aquele sobretudo negro. Era bom voltar a ser a Brendah de antes.

Assim que saiu do quarto, viu alguém apoiado na parede dele, esperando ela sair. Paralisou quando seus olhares se cruzaram, e ela se encontrou com olhos do mesmo tom de verde que os seus.

Axel abriu um extenso sorriso. Não conseguiria evitar essa reação. Estava finalmente diante de sua filha. A garota parecia perdida, sem saber o que fazer, mas ele não ligava. Só por estar perto dela valia. Passaram-se alguns segundos até Brendah se jogar nele, o abraçando fortemente. Depois de exclamar a palavra pai, há tanto tempo querendo ser falada, sentiu suas lágrimas começando a escorrer livremente por seu rosto, enquanto seu corpo era sacudido pelos soluços. Ela ficara por tanto tempo prendendo e escondendo suas emoções que agora elas fluíam de maneira mais intensa do que antes. Mas não se importava com isso. A única coisa que importava é que estava de volta, e sentindo o abraço do pai.

Longos minutos se passaram até as lágrimas e os soluços diminuírem em um choro contido. Quando isso aconteceu, Brendah ergueu o rosto, encarando aquele que sentira falta praticamente sua vida toda.

-Você está emocionada demais para alguém dita sem coração. – brincou ele

-Eu não acredito mais nisso. – desmentiu a ruiva

-Melhor assim – concluiu o primeiro – Agora venha. Seus amigos vão enlouquecer se você demorar mais para aparecer.

Ela prontamente assentiu, soltando-se enfim do pai. Porém, conforme caminhava, a questão que sua mãe apontara voltou a perturbar sua mente. Eles realmente estariam tão preocupados assim? E, o mais importante, a aceitariam de volta? Por um momento, desejou muito que estivesse com Lukas ao seu lado, segurando sua mão.

Não demoraram muito a parar. Axel ficou ao lado da porta que tinham parado em frente, sinalizando que deveria abrir. Brendah chegou a encostar na maçaneta, mas hesitou.

-E se eles não me aceitarem de volta, pai? - externou sua dúvida

-Se você tivesse visto a expressão preocupada dos que estavam aqui quando cheguei aqui com você pingando sangue, não perguntava isso - rebateu ele - Vá em frente. Seus amigos nunca deixaram de serem seus amigos.

Com a esperança renovada, ao menos um pouco, a garota deu um fraco sorriso e abriu a porta. Não teve muito tempo para observar quem estava lá, pois, tão logo pisou na sala, sentiu alguém a abraçando de maneira forte e desesperada. Nem precisaria olhar para descobrir quem era. Reconhecia o abraço que tantas vezes a acolheu. Então simplesmente abraçou Lukas de volta, sentindo o coração dele batendo acelerado contra seu peito.

-Nunca mais me dê um susto desses. - o loiro murmurou ao fim de alguns segundos

-Fique tranquilo. Não vou. - prometeu a garota

Ele ainda apertou-a mais antes de soltá-la. Foi quando ela pode mover o olhar para os demais que se encontravam no cômodo. O rei e a rainha estavam ali, além de Juno e Nick. Brendah se aproximou dos quatro, com o olhar baixo e com uma leve culpa.

-Eu... - começou, sem jeito - Devo desculpas, a todos vocês. Eu nunca deveria ter deixado Larxene me iludir tanto...

-Tudo bem, Brendah. - interrompeu o rei - Todos nós fazemos escolhas erradas. E, talvez, a sua só tenha sido mal-orientada.

-Além do mais, você é nossa amiga. - Juno aproximou-se da ruiva - Nós sempre aceitaríamos você de volta.

Quando ela acabou de falar, Brendah abraçou-a, sorrindo extensamente. Era uma felicidade estar de volta, mas esta se tornava ainda mais intensa sabendo que seria aceita novamente. Depois que soltou-a, Lukas colocou-se ao seu lado e segurou sua mão.

-Agora sim podemos realmente voltar para casa - sorriu o loiro, olhando para sua namorada

Todos ainda continuavam na sala do computador, sem energia ou vontade para saírem do lugar. A tensão era quase palpável de tão forte sua presença. Sora estava quase enlouquecendo por saber que sua filha estava em perigo iminente com tão pouco tempo que a encontrou. Por sua vez, Riku e Olette preocupavam-se pelo fato de temerem que o filho se deixasse levar pela escuridão; já Roxas e Naminé estavam temerosos por saberem que o filho não mediria esforços, tampouco consequências, para trazer Brendah de volta.

Quebrando o silêncio nervoso que estava instalado, o barulho de passos pode ser ouvido. Logo os causadores de toda essa apreensão chegaram, cada um rapidamente seguiu na direção de sua própria família. Brendah pretendia acompanhar Lukas, porém se refreou ao perceber que seu pai continuava parado no mesmo lugar.

-Por que ainda está ai parado? - perguntou, sua habitual personalidade energética estava voltando

-Aqui não é meu lugar, Brendah. - ele respondeu, não sem certa tristeza

-Claro que é. - a primeira rebateu - Seu lugar é ao meu lado. E nem pensar que, depois de todos esses anos te esperando, eu vou deixar você sumir de novo.

Axel esboçou um sorriso. Era muito bom ver que era tão importante para a filha. Então, sabendo que mesmo se não quisesse ficar, Brendah iria atrás dele, assentiu, seguindo a filha para dentro da sala do computador.

Roxas não pode evitar a surpresa ao ver o amigo. Já fazia anos que ele tinha desaparecido, chegara a pensar que estava morto. Nunca ficara tão feliz de estar errado.

-Acho que você está me devendo uma. - comentou o loiro depois de cumprimentá-lo - Afinal eu praticamente criei sua filha.

-Mas cometeu o erro de deixar os dois próximos demais. - rebateu Axel

Ao que o loiro lhe mirou com um olhar confuso, ele moveu a cabeça apontando para os dois. Foi quando Roxas percebeu. O filho estava com o braço em volta da cintura de Brendah, enquanto ela estava com a cabeça recostada no ombro dele. E não era só o jeito que eles estavam juntos um do outro, mas também a maneira que se olhavam. Havia um brilho diferente daquele habitual de amizade.

-Finalmente! - Naminé exclamou - Vocês tiveram de se separar para poderem perceber?

O casal se entreolhou e o garoto assentiu, não sem estar levemente corado. A garota riu com essa reação, fazendo-o sorrir.

Nick observava de longe os dois. Era bom ver que ele tinham se acertado, principalmente sabendo o quanto Lukas tinha ficado sofrendo longe dela e não duvidava que Brendah tivesse sentido a mesma coisa. Sem que comandasse conscientemente, seu olhar se moveu para Juno. Coincidentemente, a garota fez a mesma coisa, no mesmo momento. Rapidamente desviou o olhar, sentindo seu rosto esquentar, e rezando para que ninguém notasse. Juno estava na mesma situação, sem nenhuma coragem de olhar em outra direção que não a do chão. Percebeu que, felizmente seu pai não tinha notado quando ele falou.

-Agora que tudo está bem, acho que podemos ir. - ele fez uma breve pausa para olhar para a filha - Certo, Juno?

A garota assentiu alegre. Estava ansiosa para voltar para Destiny Islands, para sua mãe, para sua casa. Mas, então, enquanto se despedia dos demais, percebeu que havia algo triste nas despedidas. Quando chegou em Nick, abraçou-o, sentindo aquele abraço que tanto a confortava e lhe dava forças. Ela demoraria muito para senti-lo novamente, e isso a deixou mal. Principalmente pelo fato de que não conseguira dizer para ele o que verdadeiramente sentia. Queria falar, mas não tinha coragem, ainda mais com tanta gente por perto. Então, limitou-se a sentir seu coração acelerando enquanto saia da sala.

O garoto acompanhou-a com o olhar, não podendo evitar ficar triste. Seu coração parecia ter perdido um pedaço e justamente a parte que fazia querer continuar batendo. Olette, olhando para o filho, pode perceber o quão abatido ele tinha ficado. Em seguida, moveu o olhar para Riku. Ele podia não demonstrar, mas ela sabia que ele sentia muita falta de Destiny Islands. Depois de um breve suspiro, indagou

-Vocês também querem ir, não querem?

Ambos voltaram seu olhar para ela. Só pela maneira como os olhos de Nick brilharam, o garoto nem precisaria responder.

Ao que ela assentiu, o rapaz de cabelos prateados rapidamente seguiu por onde o amigo tinha saído, alcançando-o na escada.

-Parece que vocês terão companhia na viagem. - informou ele.

Em um gesto automático, Juno abriu um extenso sorriso e olhou na direção de Nick que vinha logo atrás. Vendo ele sorrir também, seu coração pulou, mais alegre impossível.

Enquanto saiam da mansão, a garota parou de caminhar. Quando percebeu isso, Sora também parou, estranhando a ação dela.

-Algum problema, Juno? - perguntou.

-Eu... tenho algo pra fazer ainda. - respondeu, logo após correndo

Sora ainda pensou em perguntá-la onde estava indo, mas então percebeu. Havia mais uma pessoa a quem ela devia se despedir.

Demorou alguns minutos até chegar a sua casa. Não sabia de onde tirou coragem para bater na porta, mas fez. Poucos segundos se passaram antes que sua mãe aparecesse. Roxane mal olhou para ela antes de começar a falar, em tom irritado e bem preocupado. Juno demorou longos minutos para convencê-la de que estava bem. Quando finalmente fez isso, sua mãe deixou escapar um suspiro cansado. Ela se sentou no sofá, e a garota se aproximou. Então começou a contar, de modo resumido, suas aventuras nesse tempo que ficara fora. Foi divertido recapitular o que tinha vivido, principalmente agora que tudo tinha acabado. Não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou falando, e rindo às vezes, mas parou quando ouviu alguém batendo na porta. Sabia quem era antes mesmo de sua mãe se levantar e abri-la.

-Sora. - Roxane cumprimentou-o, com um olhar levemente repreensivo - Acho que você omitiu alguns planos quando levou Juno daqui.

-Eu não me deixaria levá-la se soubesse de tudo. - brincou ele, fazendo ambas rirem.

-Fique tranquila, mãe. - disse Juno, indo onde eles estavam - Agora não haverá mais perigo.

Houve uma breve pausa antes que a mulher completasse.

-E agora você vai mesmo.

Juno assentiu, não sem certa tristeza. Abraçou-a, de uma maneira bem apertada, já sentindo falta dela. Ficaram um bom tempo assim, aproveitando a presença uma da outra. Surpreendentemente, Roxane foi a primeira a soltar.

-Acho bom você ir antes que eu não consiga mais te soltar. - embora ela estivesse sorrindo, Juno conseguia ver que seus olhos estavam marejados.

A garota assentiu novamente, despedindo-se então. Estranhamente, dessa vez doeu mais do que a primeira despedida. Talvez por saber que agora era uma separação definitiva.

-Já faz tempo desde a última vez que tomamos Sea Salt Ice Cream juntos, certo?

Depois da constatação de Roxas, Axel se limitou a assentir. Estavam na torre do relógio, junto de Naminé, Lukas e Brendah.

-Aqueles dois ali ainda nem existiam. - completou Naminé, olhando para o casal

-Não que faça diferença eles estarem aqui ou não. - comentou Axel - Eles nem sequer estão prestando atenção.

Os outros dois riram, ao que Lukas e Brendah nem ouviram. De fato, eles estavam perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos, e também na ótima sensação de terem um ao outro novamente. Olhando para o crepúsculo, desejaram que sensações tão boas quanto essa fossem eternas como aquele céu alaranjado.

O céu estava claro naquela tarde em Destiny Islands. Poucas nuvens bloqueavam o azul tão típico do arquipélago. Kairi sacudiu de leve a cabeça, pois sua mente novamente tinha lhe trazido a memória se Sora e Juno, cujos olhos tinham tons bem parecidos com aquele céu.

De repente, pode ver um ponto distante do céu. Não demorou muito para que percebesse se tratar de uma nave. Seu coração quase parou com a emoção que a invadiu. Correu para bem perto de onde ela pousou. Juno foi a primeira a sair, indo em sua direção. As duas se abraçaram apertadamente, a mais velha chegando a estar chorando.

-Por que está chorando, mãe? - Juno perguntou alguns instantes após - Eu não te prometi que voltaria?

-Desculpe se às vezes não acreditei em você - respondeu Kairi.

Dito isso, se soltaram. Kairi ainda chegou a abrir a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, porém foi refreada por uma voz bem familiar.

-Eu disse que ela não iria prestar atenção em nós se visse a filha.

Foi quando ela desviou o olhar de Juno. Sem que soubesse como, seu sorriso estenseu-se ao ver seu amigo de infância e sua parceira. Ela correu até eles, abraçando ambos.

-Riku, Olette! - exclamou antes de soltar-se - Cansaram-se de ficar longe do mar?

-A terra natal sempre chama de volta. - suspirou o rapaz de olhos prateados.

-Quem diria que um dia ouviria isso de você. - riu a primeira, em seguida movendo o olhar para o filho deles - Olá, Nick. É bom ver você de novo.

O garoto deu um sorriso de canto, assentindo, e foi para o lado de Juno, que admirava o horizonte. Olette, vendo a cena, sussurrou para Kairi.

-Além do mais seria um pecado separar aqueles dois. - dito isso, ambos riram.

Os dois sobre quem falavam nem ouviram, ambos distraídos com a visão de um mar sem fim.

-Finalmente uma parada definitiva. - comentou Nick.

Juno suspirou fundo antes de corrigir.

-Finalmente um lar.


	18. Posfácio: Star Flower

Posfácio

_Quinta-feira, 16 de Setembro_

_Querido Diário,_

_Já faz quatro meses desde que cheguei aqui. Confesso que é melhor do que eu imaginava. Eu sempre sonhei, não necessariamente dormindo, sobre quando eu encontraria meus pais e viveria com eles, mas em nenhum desses sonhos eu era tão alegre. É tão divertido estar com eles! Até parece que vivemos esses quinze anos juntos, de tão unida que nossa família é. Acho que começo a entender o que verdadeiramente é um lar. Não que com minha mãe adotiva eu não tivesse um, mas a vizinhança conta muito nesse estado de felicidade._

_Se bem que a vizinhança aqui não é de todo perfeita. Sei que é errado ficar reclamando daquelas garotas, afinal elas não me fazem mal nenhum. Não diretamente. Droga, por que elas tinham de se interessar justo pelo Nick? E pior, por que elas têm de ficar praticamente se jogando pra cima dele? Pode até ser engraçado ver como ele vive tentando fugir delas, mas é horrível quando elas o encontram, e eu tenho de aturar aquelas insinuações em suas vozes melosas. 'Ah, sério mesmo que você ainda não tem namorada? Você é tão bonito que chega a ser um desperdício estar sozinho... ' Ah, como eu tenho de me controlar para não mandar um raio na cabeça de cada uma delas!_

_Mas o pior de tudo isso é que sei que parte da culpa dessa tortura é minha. Se eu ao menos eu conseguisse coragem o suficiente para falar com ele... A quem estou enganando? Nada mudaria. Minha mãe pode até dizer que ele também é apaixonado por mim, mas eu duvido. Nick me trata como amiga, e é só isso que sou para ele. Mas não posso evitar que meu coração dispare quando vejo ele, tampouco que as palavras fiquem confusas na minha mente. Ainda me lembro daquele dia em Radiant Garden, quando ficamos com os rostos tão próximos... Quando penso nisso, uma ponta de esperança surge, afinal ele estava bem perto de mim, e se aproximando, se não me engano. Tenho de sacudir a cabeça bem forte quando essa ideia aparece. Isso deve ter sido ilusão minha. Uma ilusão apaixonada, e tentadora. Como seria chamá-lo de namorado? Como seria poder tocá-lo de maneira diferente, olhá-lo de maneira diferente? São perguntas que provavelmente carregarei para sempre na minha mente._

_Acho melhor fechar esse diário. Já estou com sono, e não gosto de ir dormir pensando nisso. Como se eu já não sonhasse com ele quase todas as noites..._

Uma nova manhã despontava em Destiny Islands. A costumeira brisa marítima invadiu o quarto da garota, fazendo as cortinas na janela tremularem de leve. Juno abriu os olhos preguiçosamente. Com um bocejo, colocou-se sentada na cama. Ainda demorou alguns segundos para despertar completamente, mas assim que o fez levantou-se, antes que a preguiça a abatesse, e seguiu para o banheiro, para fazer sua higiene matinal.

Depois de lavar o rosto, encarou-se no espelho. A franja tinha de ser um pouco cortada, pois já tampava um pouco de sua visão. Estava deixando seu cabelo crescer mais, embora geralmente mantivesse ele preso, no habitual rabo-de-cavalo. Não foi diferente naquela manhã. Trocou sua roupa de dormir por uma bem leve, em suas cores favoritas, azul e cinza claro, e seguiu para a cozinha.

Mal chegou ao cômodo, sentiu sua mãe a abraçando fortemente. Estava acostumada a recepções carinhosas e calorosas, mas não tanto. Quando ela se separou, possibilitando ver o extenso sorriso em seu rosto, Juno teve certeza de que não era um dia comum.

-O que houve? – perguntou logo após dizer bom dia, curiosa – Hoje é algum dia especial?

-Claro que é – exclamou Kairi, mais feliz impossível – É seu aniversário!

-Mas... – começou, com uma expressão mesclando confusão e reflexão – Eu contava que meu aniversário era daqui a um mês praticamente...

-Você pensava no seu aniversário como o dia que foi adotada, certo? – indagou sua mãe

A garota assentiu, entendendo porque estava confusa com a data. Provavelmente ainda levaria um tempo para que sua mente se adaptasse a nova data de aniversário, não que isso importasse. Recebeu outro abraço da mãe, e um do pai logo em seguida.

Foi o melhor café da manhã de sua vida, sem dúvida. Era seu aniversário, estava com seus pais, e, o mais importante de tudo, feliz. Risadas ecoavam pelo cômodo, e o sorriso não saiu de nenhum rosto. Depois de terminada a refeição, Juno ainda ficou mais um tempo com seus pais antes de sair de casa. Adorava fazer longas caminhadas pela beira da praia, ou então sentar na areia e ficar divagando enquanto ouvia as ondas se quebrando e olhava para o infinito azul, tanto do céu quanto do mar. E sempre acabava encontrando Nick. Ou melhor, ele vinha ao seu encontro, por saber dessas manias dela. Não foi diferente naquele dia. Assim que o encontrou, não resistiu em abraçá-lo fortemente. Era ótimo passar um aniversário ao lado de um amigo de verdade, mesmo que ela pensasse nele de maneira mais especial.

-Hoje é alguma data especial e eu esqueci? – perguntou o garoto, estranhando a reação dela

A ruiva se soltou dele antes que respondesse com um sorriso

-Acabo de descobrir que é meu aniversário.

-Ah, jura? – ele demonstrava tanta surpresa quanto ela – Então, acho que escolhi o dia perfeito para te dar isso.

Enquanto falava, Nick retirou um cordão do bolso de sua bermuda. A corrente era prateada, e o pingente era formado por uma flor sobre uma estrela, a primeira de um tom de rosa-bebê levemente perolado e a estrela de mesma cor que a corrente.

-Pensei em você quando o vi. – disse o garoto, percebendo que os olhos da garota brilharam

Ele caminhou até ela para colocá-lo em seu pescoço, ao que a garota perguntou por quê.

-Brilhante como uma estrela e bonita como uma flor. – respondeu ele, com seu rosto levemente corado – É assim que te vejo.

Juno sentiu seu rosto esquentar quando ouviu isso. Começou a se virar para continuar a caminhar, e para não ficar tão aflitivamente próxima dele, quando Nick segurou-a pelo braço, impedindo-a de se afastar.

-Espera, Juno... – começou, nitidamente sem jeito – Eu... Eu preciso falar algo para você, e sinto que vou enlouquecer se continuar com isso preso na minha garganta. – ele respirou profundamente antes de continuar – Eu nunca fui alguém romântico. Nunca mesmo. Achava que amor a primeira vista era invenção. Mas isso antes de você aparecer. Quando eu te vi, a primeira coisa que pensei foi 'Essa é a garota com quem quero passar o resto da minha vida'. Quando você sorri, o mundo se ilumina para mim. E, quando meu coração esteve tão perto da escuridão... Você realmente se tornou minha luz.

A garota mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Seu coração esmurrava seu peito, e conseguia senti-lo em sua garganta. Aquele toque dele, as palavras que falara, tudo era um incentivo para aumentar sua pulsação. E ainda havia o fato de eles estarem extremamente próximos. Conseguia sentir a respiração dele em sua pele, clamando por uma maior proximidade. Os segundos se arrastaram, parecendo uma eternidade antes de se tocarem. Quando a distância entre ambos se anulou, conseguiram sentir um arrepio percorrendo seus corpos. O beijo foi calmo e, ainda assim, permeado de sentimentos. Não saberiam dizer quanto tempo durou, pois só conseguiam perceber aquele toque. Ainda conseguiam sentir o gosto doce que ele tinha quando se separaram. Não se afastaram demais, tanto que era possível sentir as respirações aceleradas se entrelaçando. A garota abriu os olhos, percebendo que Nick ainda os mantinha fechados, e que estava com o rosto tomado pela cor vermelha.

-Não vai abrir os olhos para ver seu mundo iluminar, Nick? – perguntou sorrindo, suavemente, quase em um sussurro

-Tenho medo de abrir os olhos e isso ser um sonho. – confessou ele

A garota riu com a resposta, e se aproximou dele, aninhando-se no garoto, assim conseguindo ouvir as batidas aceleradas do coração do mesmo. Ele, sem resistir abrir os olhos para admirá-la, abraçou-a carinhosamente, enquanto sentia o cabelo dela roçando seu rosto.

Como se a natureza também quisesse dar um presente para Juno, a noite foi completamente estrelada. Não havia nenhuma nuvem, só os pontos brilhantes, antigos companheiros seus, e a lua cheia imperando o céu. A garota observava os astros, admirada por tamanha beleza. Tão perdida em seus pensamentos estava que levou um leve susto quando sentiu alguém a abraçando por trás, mas logo se acalmou percebendo quem era.

-No que está pensando, Juno? – ele perguntou, com o queixo apoiado em seu ombro

-Sabe aquilo de fazer um pedido em seu aniversário? – ela prosseguiu quando sentiu Nick assentindo – Ano passado, eu pedi que conseguisse amigos. E, agora, quem diria... Encontrei meus pais, viajei por diversos mundos, consegui amigos, e até um namorado. – ela deu uma leve risada antes de continuar – Quem diria que a adotada conseguiria tanto.

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio antes que o garoto perguntasse

-Você se considera alguém feliz, então?

Juno abriu um amplo sorriso, e, com o olhar perdido no céu, respondeu

-Mais do que jamais imaginei que seria.


	19. Epílogo  Prophetia

Epílogo – Prophetia

Uma suave brisa quebrou a estática na atmosfera do local. A garota não saberia dizer de onde ela veio, pois estava cercada por altas estantes. Encontrava-se em uma biblioteca, tinha certeza disso. Prateleiras e mais prateleiras de livros se estendiam ao seu lado. Não importava para onde andasse, as estantes de madeira nobre nunca acabavam, dando-lhe a sensação de estar em um imenso labirinto. Não que se sentisse incomodada, sempre amou leitura e tudo que envolvesse esse hobby, porém a sensação de estar perdida não lhe agradava. Não havia fim aquele labirinto de livros, só mais e mais estantes erguidas até uma altura que a fazia não conseguir enxergar direito os livros das últimas prateleiras.

Em dado momento, sem que soubesse se estava minutos ou horas andando, um livro caiu na sua frente. Parou por um instante antes de ajoelhar-se e pegá-lo, começando a ler na página que estava aberto. Alguns símbolos estranhos encontravam-se nas bordas, entremeados a sutis arabescos. A imagem de um dragão se destacava na página esquerda, acima do texto. Este contava sobre uma época de prosperidade e paz, que acabara em um repente e deu lugar a uma guerra. Os seres do lugar, incluindo os dragões, corriam sério risco de extinguir-se, devido a ser uma batalha de forças equilibradas. Alguns do grupo citado, percebendo o perigo, juntaram-se e, com suas energias reunidas, conseguiram abrir algum tipo de portal para outra dimensão. Uma dimensão que seria somente deles, onde poderiam existir em paz novamente.

Virou a página. Quando fez isso, encontrou o que parecia ser uma poesia. Prosseguindo com a leitura, percebeu que era bem mais que isso.

_União entre dois mundos_

_Ligação entre dois seres_

_A Profetisa e o Coração Negro_

_Uma nova Era inaugurarão_

_A Escuridão se fortalecerá_

_Brechas serão seu alvo_

_Marionetes dela se farão_

_Duas essenciais –_

_Uma na transição_

_Outra na completa junção_

_Cortar as cordas não significa final_

_Corrompidos ainda necessitam de mestres_

_A escuridão em dois se dividirá_

_E o equilíbrio sempre se mantém_

_O mesmo que expulsou os vampiros de luz_

_Se fará em seu despertar_

_A surpresa será o fator da vitória_

_Pois a verdade nunca deve ser esquecida_

_A força está onde ninguém vê_

O autor ninguém poderia dizer quem era, tampouco poderia se dizer quando ela fora escrita, mas tinha a sensação de que era algo muito importante. Antes que pudesse pensar melhor nessa intuição, para tentar entender o porquê dela, despertou.

Antes que pudesse sequer dar conta do que fazia, pegou o caderno mais próximo de si, que na verdade era seu diário, e a lapiseira que sempre deixava em cima dele e começou a transcrever a poesia que vira. Depois que terminou a tarefa, permitiu-se um momento de reflexão. Por que tivera aquele sonho? Por que vira essa poesia? E por que estava com essa inquietante sensação de que aquilo que acabara de escrever era, na verdade, uma profecia?

Suspirou longamente. Pelo visto, ainda haveria uma longa batalha pela frente...


End file.
